


Wybrane materiały z badań Magicznego Instytutu Naukowego

by andromedamirtle



Series: Seria o Lis Jones [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedamirtle/pseuds/andromedamirtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wybrane materiały" składają się z trzech odrębnych artykułów. Pierwszy jest zbiorem małych historii przydarzających się różnym osobom, drugi jest o Lis Jones, która zainteresowała się czarodziejską genetyką, a trzeci podszywa się pod prawdziwy artykuł naukowy (i ma nawet przypisy!) - chociaż tak naprawdę jest uzupełnieniem i nie zawiera nowej historii.<br/>Tekst powstał na akcję tasiemcową na Forum Mirriel w 2015 roku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jacob Pears: Antyplączki. Sprawozdanie z testów partii próbnej

Autor: Jacob Pears  
Temat: Antyplączki. Sprawozdanie z testów partii próbnej

WSTĘP  
Był mglisty poniedziałkowy poranek pod koniec czerwca. Jake Pears właśnie pił poranną kawę i czekał na pojawienie się reszty swojego zespołu, kiedy do kuchni wszedł kierownik jego działu Terrence Higgs.  
\- Cześć, Terry.  
\- Cześć. Przepraszam, że tak wcześnie, ale mam ważne wiadomości.  
Jake spojrzał na niego sennie, ale z miny przełożonego wyczytał, że sprawa jest naprawdę poważna.  
\- W takim razie nie trzymaj mnie w napięciu i mów, o co chodzi.  
Terry westchnął.  
\- Mam dwie wiadomości, dobrą i złą. Zła jest taka...  
\- Daj najpierw dobrą, niech ten tydzień chociaż zacznie się optymistycznie – przerwał mu Jake.  
\- Jak wolisz. Dobra jest taka, że twój projekt wprowadzenia na mugolski rynek amuletów zapobiegających plątaniu się słuchawek został wstępnie zaakceptowany.  
Jake zmarszczył brwi.  
\- To by była świetna wiadomość jakieś pięć miesięcy temu, ale okej, lepiej późno niż wcale.  
\- Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to dopiero wstępna akceptacja? Masz pozwolenie na przeprowadzenie testów, a dopiero kiedy w Ministerstwie ocenią ich wyniki, dostaniesz ostateczną odpowiedź.  
\- Tak, wiem, znam procedury. – Jake machnął ręką. Popatrzył chwilę w swoją kawę, po czym podniósł wzrok na Terry'ego i się uśmiechnął. – Ale to znaczy, że możemy w końcu przejść do następnego etapu badań! Nie mogę się doczekać, aż Ellen i reszta przyjdą i będziemy mogli się...  
\- Poczekaj, jeszcze ta zła wiadomość – przerwał mu Terry.  
\- Dobra, słucham – odparł niecierpliwie Jake. Dobra wiadomość zupełnie go rozbudziła i nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy zabierze się do pracy.  
\- Zła wiadomość jest taka, że władze Instytutu postanowiły zmniejszyć środki na twoje badania. W związku z tym od lipca mogę ci zostawić tylko jedną osobę do pomocy. Reszta musi przejść do innych projektów. Jeszcze muszę z nimi porozmawiać, ale mam już wstępny plan, kogo gdzie przydzielić.  
Entuzjazm Jake'a trochę przygasł.  
\- Zostaw mi Ellen – powiedział po chwili zastanowienia.  
\- Myślałem raczej o...  
\- Nie, Ellen musi zostać. Wiem, że jest najkrócej w zespole, ale włożyła w ten projekt najwięcej pracy na ostatnim etapie i ma jeszcze mnóstwo pomysłów.  
\- Rozumiem – odparł Terry i skinął głową na znak, że się zgadza.  
\- Poza tym trzeba wszystko załatwić tak, że jeśli nasz wynalazek dostanie pozwolenie, prawa autorskie dostaną wszyscy, którzy nad nim pracowali, nawet jeśli w międzyczasie zostali przesunięci gdzie indziej.  
\- Jasne.  
Jake uśmiechnął się.  
\- No to świetnie. Szkoda, że będzie nas mniej, ale myślę, że Ellen i ja sobie poradzimy.  
\- Cieszę się. Trzymam za was kciuki. Przyślij do mnie pozostałych, kiedy tylko się pojawią. Muszę z nimi omówić kwestię przeniesienia.  
\- Jasne, szefie.  
Terry poklepał go po ramieniu i wyszedł. Tymczasem Jake już zaczął w głowie planować następny etap badań i podział zadań.

1.  
Pan Artur Weasley aportował się na ulicy Pokątnej z głośnym trzaśnięciem. Pochmurny i wietrzny lipcowy poranek zdążył już przejść w nieco mniej pochmurne i wietrzne przedpołudnie. Panował niewielki ruch – dorośli czarodzieje byli o tej porze w pracy, a dzieci jeszcze przez co najmniej miesiąc nie miały powodu, by się tu pojawiać. Turystów w tych okolicach nie spotykało się zbyt wielu (większość czarodziejów wolała zwiedzać magiczne zabytki w znacznie cieplejszych strefach klimatycznych), więc jedyne osoby, które kręciły się po okolicy, mogły albo być bezrobotnymi, albo przyjeżdżały tu w interesach. Z tym że do bezrobotnych Artur zaliczał też rentierów z bogatych rodów – bo w końcu czym się różnili od biedaków? Może jedli lepsze posiłki i nosili lepsze ubrania, ale i jednym, i drugim brakowało w życiu sensu, jaki daje praca.  
Artur przybył tego dnia na Pokątną jak najbardziej służbowo. Do jego departamentu dotarły słuchy, że w niektórych sklepach pojawiły się zaczarowane mugolskie słuchawki, które mogły mieć jakieś niebezpieczne właściwości. Jako szef Biura Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli teoretycznie miał od tego dwoje podwładnych, ale Orla Quirke była akurat na urlopie w Grecji, a Timothy Finch-Fletchley wziął w tym tygodniu wolne, żeby opiekować się chorym dzieckiem. W związku z tym Artur musiał sam załatwić tę sprawę. Sprawiało mu to pewną przyjemność, bo ostatnio coraz rzadziej opuszczał biuro. Zazwyczaj zajmował się pisaniem raportów i podań do kierownictwa departamentu o zwiększenie liczby etatów w jego biurze, bo z roku na rok stopniowo rosła skala wykroczeń i przestępstw, które podpadały pod ich jurysdykcję. Jak dotąd jego apele pozostawały bez odpowiedzi, chociaż właściwie i tak powinien się cieszyć, że po odejściu starego Perkinsa mógł zatrudnić aż dwie nowe osoby.  
Artur westchnął i postanowił już o tym nie rozmyślać.  
Kiedy zaczynał pracować w Ministerstwie, mógł tego typu zadania wykonywać incognito, jako tajemniczy klient, który jest zainteresowany nielegalnym towarem. Jednak po paru tego typu podstępach został już dobrze zapamiętany przez sprzedawców na Pokątnej. Obecnie zajmował się tego typu sprawami już tyle lat, że nie znali go tylko kompletni nowicjusze w magicznej branży handlowo-usługowej. Oczywiście gdyby miał więcej ludzi, mógłby uniknąć tej niepożądanej rozpoznawalności... ale przecież miał już o tym nie myśleć.  
Zwykle zaczynał śledztwo od miłej pogawędki z ekspedientką w herbaciarni Rosy Lee, Amelią Harper, dla przyjaciół Amy. Znał ją jeszcze ze szkoły. Zaczęła tam pracować od razu po owutemach i przez te wszystkie lata zawsze widywał ją za ladą. Słyszał, że zdążyła w tym czasie kilkakrotnie wyjść za mąż i się rozwieść lub owdowieć. Zawsze kiedy o niej mówił albo myślał, używał jej panieńskiego nazwiska, bo nigdy nie miał pewności, jak w danej chwili się nazywa. Co za ulga, że mówili do siebie po imieniu.  
\- Witaj, Arturze – odezwała się ciepło, kiedy tylko przekroczył próg herbaciarni; cała jej postać wręcz emanowała życzliwością. – To, co zwykle?  
\- Cześć, Amy. Znasz moje herbaciane kubki smakowe. Sama zdecyduj – odparł. Często odpowiadał jej w ten sposób, a ona najwyraźniej właśnie czegoś takiego oczekiwała.  
Artur jak zwykle ominął puste o tej porze stoliki i zajął miejsce na wysokim krześle przy samej ladzie. Amy odwróciła się do niego plecami i zaczęła sporządzać tajemniczą miksturę. Zawsze była dobra z eliksirów, ale trochę go zaskoczyło, gdy postanowiła wykorzystać swój talent do parzenia najróżniejszych rodzajów herbaty.  
\- Co tam u was słychać? – spytała, sięgając po jakiś słoik z niezidentyfikowaną zawartością.  
\- Wszystko po dawnemu. Tylko niedługo przyjeżdżają do nas dzieciaki, wszystkie nasze rodzone i przyszywane wnuki, Molly już się przygotowuje na ten najazd. A co u ciebie?  
\- Moja najstarsza wnuczka już skończyła Hogwart i teraz jeździ po świecie, żeby poznać nowe sposoby parzenia herbaty. Kiedy umrę albo przejdę na emeryturę, to ona będzie cię obsługiwać. Jesteś tu prywatnie czy służbowo? Znając życie, pewnie służbowo. Proszę, to powinna być idealna mieszanka. – Postawiła przed nim parujący kubek.  
\- Dziękuję. Faktycznie jestem tu służbowo. Moje biuro dostało anonim z informacją, że krążą tu zaczarowane mugolskie słuchawki. Wiesz coś o tym? – Wziął kubek do ręki i zaczął dmuchać na gorącą powierzchnię herbaty.  
Amy zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Zaczarowane mugolskie słuchawki? Chyba nie słyszałam o czymś takim. W Dziurawym Kotle Hanna Abbott rozdaje takie małe amulety, które mają zapobiegać plątaniu się kabelków w słuchawkach. Podobno wynalazek Instytutu Croucha. Nic innego nie przychodzi mi do głowy.  
\- On się teraz nazywa Instytut Karen Wright – zauważył Artur. – Jesteś jak zwykle nieocenionym źródłem informacji. Pójdę do niej, jak tylko skończę. – Wskazał na parujący kubek.  
Pogawędzili jeszcze dłuższą chwilę, bo herbata była naprawdę gorąca. Wymienili się plotkami o wspólnych znajomych. Artur skomplementował napar, który przygotowała mu Amy, i zamówił u niej paczkę takiej mieszanki, bo w biurze od dawna brakowało im prawdziwej herbaty.  
Pożegnali się serdecznie i Artur ruszył do Dziurawego Kotła. Pogoda na zewnątrz nie zmieniła się ani trochę.  
Zastał Hannę Abbott w recepcji. Na ladzie obok ulotek reklamowych i hotelowych wizytówek stał spory słoik pełny małych zawieszek.  
\- Dzień dobry, Biuro Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli – powiedział grobowym tonem na powitanie. Nauczył się tego z mugolskich kryminałów przynoszonych mu przez synową albo zięcia w tajemnicy przed Molly– tam osoby prowadzące śledztwo zawsze się tak witały z podejrzanym.  
\- Dzień dobry, panie Weasley – odparła z uśmiechem Hanna, zupełnie niezrażona jego powagą. – Czym mogę panu służyć?  
Powtórzył informację o anonimowym donosie.  
\- Nie słyszałam nic o zaczarowanych słuchawkach, ale pańskie biuro nie ma powodu, żeby interweniować w przypadku tych amuletów. – Zerknęła na słoik z zawieszkami. – Kiedy Jacob Pears je tu zostawiał, wytłumaczył, że ma wszystkie potrzebne zezwolenia i zostawił tu kopie dokumentów na wypadek, gdyby ktoś chciał je sprawdzić.  
\- Mógłbym je zobaczyć? – spytał. Zawsze należało się upewnić.  
Hanna wyjęła spod lady plik dokumentów.  
\- Proszę. Chce pan usiąść i spokojnie je przejrzeć? Może pan się czegoś napije?  
\- Dziękuję, przed chwilą byłem u Rosy Lee.  
Zajął miejsce przy najbliższym wolnym stoliku i zaczął wertować gęsto zapisane stronice. Znalazł dość lakoniczny opis wynalazku – sposobu wykonania zawieszek i użytego zaklęcia, a także magicznego mechanizmu sprawiającego, że kabelki od słuchawek się plączą. Załączono nawet rysunki, więc Artur nie musiał przywoływać swojej raczej wybiórczej wiedzy z dziedziny mugolskich urządzeń. Dokumentacja zawierała też zgodę na wprowadzenie do obiegu ograniczonej liczby próbnych egzemplarzy. Zajmujący się tym projektem zespół z Instytutu miał do każdej sztuki dodawać ulotkę z prośbą o informację zwrotną. Artur przyjrzał się uważniej danym kontaktowym. Część treści – wspominająca o sowach i sieci Fiuu – była zaczarowana tak, by wydawała się pusta, jeśli patrzyli na nią mugole. Dla nich podawano numer telefonu, ulicę i miasto, a do tego jakiś dziwny adres z literką a w kółeczku. W podobny sposób komponowano zazwyczaj wizytówki osób, które działały zarówno w czarodziejskim, jak i mugolskim świecie. Nie było w tym jednak nic niezgodnego z prawem.  
Na samym końcu, ku swojemu lekkiemu zdumieniu, dostrzegł oficjalną zgodę wydaną przez jego biuro. Wprawdzie podpisał się pod nią Tim Finch-Fletchley, ale Artur – jako kierownik – musiał przecież o takiej decyzji wiedzieć. Po chwili przypomniał sobie niejasno, że jakieś dwa czy trzy miesiące temu Instytut wystąpił o zgodę na kilka czy nawet kilkanaście badań z udziałem mugolskich urządzeń. I pewnie te amulety stanowiły obiekt jednego z tych badań.  
Czyli anonimowy donos po raz kolejny okazał się nieprawdziwy. Cóż za niespodzianka...  
Artur westchnął, zebrał dokumenty i oddał je Hannie.  
\- Dziękuję za współpracę, już wszystko wiem – oznajmił.  
\- Cieszę się, że sprawa się wyjaśniła. – Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. – Może chciałby pan się poczęstować? – Wskazała wzrokiem na słoik z amuletami.  
\- Ale ja nawet nie mam mugolskich słuchawek – zdziwił się Artur.  
\- Nie szkodzi. Podobno te amulety sprawiają, że rozplątuje się wszystko, co tylko może się zaplątać. Mam swoje źródła w Instytucie, podobno już dostali pierwsze informacje od użytkowników i są bardzo zaskoczeni.  
\- No tak, ci naukowcy. Sami nie wiedzą, co stworzyli. – Pokręcił głową ze zdumieniem. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na słoik. – Wie pani, chyba jednak się poczęstuję.  
Wylosował spośród kolorowych drobiazgów zielony amulet, wziął ulotkę i schował je razem do kieszeni.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że się panu jednak do czegoś przyda – odparła serdecznie.  
\- Ja też. A jeśli nie, to napiszę od Instytutu, że ich wynalazek jest do niczego – zażartował. – Do widzenia.  
\- Do widzenia! Miłego popołudnia!  
Artur jeszcze przez chwilę uśmiechał się do siebie, usiłując jak najdłużej zachować przyjemny nastrój, którym zaraziła go Hanna. Niestety, już po paru krokach dopadło go zniechęcenie, że znów będzie musiał pisać raport z nikomu niepotrzebnej interwencji. Chociaż z drugiej strony – przynajmniej miał okazję wyrwać się z pustego biura i porozmawiać z paroma sympatycznymi osobami. Czyli właściwie to wcale nie był stracony czas.  
Nieco rozweselony tą konkluzją, Artur zdeportował się z powrotem do ministerstwa.

2.  
\- Mrożona kawa z bitą śmietaną dla Ellen – zawołał barista, stawiając na ladzie duży plastikowy kubek i słomkę.  
Jelena Fiodorowna Kraft uśmiechnęła się do niego i sięgnęła po swoją kawę.  
Ellen. Jej imię po angielsku. Kiedy tu przyjechała jako świeżo upieczona absolwentka Durmstrangu, próbowała parę razy podawać je w rosyjskim brzmieniu, ale powodowała tym tylko zamieszanie. Postanowiła więc zostać Ellen.  
W pewnym sensie zmiana imienia miała również wymiar symboliczny – była Jeleną Fiodorowną w Rosji, a w Anglii będzie po prostu Ellen, nową osobą.  
Tutaj nikogo nie obchodziło, kim przybysze z Durmstrangu byli w domu. Kiedy przyjechały tu we dwie, ona i Nora Pawłowna Grajewicz, Anglicy traktowali je jak dwie zagraniczne czarownice i to im wystarczało. Nikt nie pytał o status krwi, nikt nie chciał aranżować małżeństw z przedstawicielami wielkich rodów, nikt z zatroskaną miną nie doradzał Ellen, by zerwała znajomość z Norą ze względu na różnicę w pochodzeniu... Tu widziano w nich tylko pracowników naukowych z zagranicy i to wszystko.  
Obie były blondynkami o typowo słowiańskich rysach, więc czasem brano je za siostry albo kuzynki. Ellen wiedziała, że sporo znajomych z pracy nigdy nie zadało sobie trudu zapamiętania ich nazwisk i mówiło o nich po prostu „te dziewczyny z Durmstrangu”.  
Właściwie obu im odpowiadało to lekceważenie. Wykonywały swoje obowiązki i udawało im się unikać niebezpiecznych przygód, które parę razy już spotkały ich angielską koleżankę Melissę Jones. Lubiły pracę w szkockim oddziale Instytutu – dzięki jego położeniu na odludziu mogły się spokojnie aklimatyzować w nowym kraju. Po jego likwidacji wynajęły sobie mieszkanie w mugolskim Londynie. Początkowo obie zostały przydzielone do badań w bibliotece Malfoyów. Jednak szybko okazało się, że Ellen ma alergię na magiczne drobnoustroje żyjące w tym księgozbiorze.  
Dano jej do wyboru pracę w dwóch działach: badań nad mugolskimi urządzeniami i alchemii. Wybrała ten pierwszy, bo jako czarownica ze starego magicznego rodu uważała eliksiry za coś codziennego i nudnego. Natomiast mugolskie sprzęty wydawały jej się szalenie egzotyczne i ekscytujące. Nora trochę się z niej z tego powodu podśmiewała, bo sama pochodziła z mugolskiej rodziny i nie widziała nic niezwykłego w funkcjonowaniu telefonu czy komputera.  
W rezultacie, chociaż wciąż mieszkały razem, widywały się tylko w weekendy, kiedy Nora przyjeżdżała z rezydencji Malfoyów. Trochę brakowało im codziennych kontaktów, ale starały się to nadrobić w czasie, który spędzały wspólnie.  
Nora, jako typowa introwertyczka, chętnie spędzała czas w domu z herbatą i dobrą książką. Ellen uwielbiała poznawać nowych ludzi i miejsca, więc choć przed przyjazdem do Anglii nie miała pojęcia o mugolskim świecie, o wiele szybciej oswoiła sobie Londyn i się z nim zaprzyjaźniła. Szybko znalazła sobie swoje miejsca – kawiarnie, sklepy, puby, biblioteki... Napawała się tym, że tu nikt jej nie kontrolował. Mogła iść, gdzie chciała i z kim chciała. Czuła się wolna jak nigdy w życiu. Wiedziała, że już nie wróci do Rosji i na zawsze pozostanie Ellen.  
Delektowała się tą swobodą, idąc mugolską ulicą i popijając kawę z mugolskiego kubka ze swoim angielskim imieniem. Jej rodzice dostaliby apopleksji, gdyby mogli ją teraz zobaczyć. Żeby dodać sytuacji pikanterii, wyciągnęła jeszcze z kieszeni mugolski odtwarzacz mp3. Do słuchawek miała przyczepioną antyplączkę.  
Ellen współpracowała przy tworzeniu tej wersji. To dzięki niej brzydkie, kiczowate breloczki zastąpiono mniejszymi, bardziej stonowanymi zawieszkami. Była przekonana, że po przejściu wymaganych badań i procedur w Ministerstwie Magii ten produkt zostanie dopuszczony na mugolski rynek i zrobi furorę. Nie mogła się już doczekać. Nora także była podekscytowana tym wynalazkiem i snuła plany o wprowadzeniu go na rynek w innych krajach.  
Kiedy w uszach zabrzmiały jej pierwsze takty piosenki Beatlesów, spróbowała wyobrazić sobie miny swoich szacownych czystokrwistych krewnych, gdy dowiedzą się, że uczestniczyła w stworzeniu wynalazku przeznaczonego dla mugoli.  
Roześmiała się i przyspieszyła kroku. Może w Instytucie zostanie dziś ogłoszony jakiś nowy projekt? Może przyjdzie informacja o zatwierdzeniu któregoś z jej pomysłów badawczych? Może Nora zostanie przydzielona do jakiegoś projektu w Londynie?  
Ellen uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli. Uwielbiała swoją pracę i nie zamieniłaby jej na żadną inną.

3.  
Hermiona Weasley siedziała na sali wykładowej i wachlowała się programem konferencji. Na zewnątrz żar lał się z nieba, a wewnątrz – mimo włączonej klimatyzacji – było niewiele chłodniej. Na podium stał starszy czarodziej z Polski i z topornym akcentem odczytywał z kartki swoje wystąpienie.  
Westchnęła. Audytorium było prawie puste i zupełnie się temu nie dziwiła. W ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat zdążyła się przekonać, że na świecie niewiele osób interesowało się emancypacją skrzatów domowych. I oczywiście zawsze znalazło się paru badaczy, którym nie pasował zaproponowany termin konferencji. A kiedy po długich przygotowaniach udało się ją zorganizować, w mieście zapanowały dzikie upały, które bardziej wrażliwych skłoniły do pozostania w dobrze klimatyzowanym hotelu.  
Pocieszała się w myślach, że to wcale nie jest porażka. Że niska frekwencja pokazuje tylko, ile pracy trzeba jeszcze włożyć, by spopularyzować ten problem i skłonić ludzi do jego badania i do poszukiwania nowych rozwiązań.  
Otarła pot z czoła. Postanowiła następnym razem znaleźć miejsce ze skuteczniejszą klimatyzacją.  
Prelegent tymczasem nieco monotonnym głosem tłumaczył swój postulat, by – skoro skrzaty uznawane są za istoty rozumne – odmieniać ich nazwę według wzorca męskoosobowego, a nie męskozwierzęcego, jak do tej pory. W taki sam sposób sugerował potraktować centaury, trytony, wampiry i inne inteligentne rasy.  
Hermiona spróbowała sobie to wyobrazić. Zamiast „skrzaty przygotowały obiad” mówiłoby się „skrzaci (albo skrzatowie) przygotowali obiad”, „centaurzy (albo centaurowie) przewidzieli przyszłość”, „trytoni (albo trytonowie) pomogli w organizacji Turnieju Trójmagicznego”. Pomysł wydał jej się interesujący, ale wątpiła, by ogół czarodziejów zechciał zadać sobie tyle trudu i spróbował wprowadzić te zmiany do języka.  
Zerknęła niecierpliwie na zegarek. To był ostatni referat tego dnia i już nie mogła się doczekać, aż wróci do hotelu i weźmie chłodny prysznic. Nie miała pojęcia, co ją podkusiło, by organizować konferencję naukową w lipcu w Europie. Z jakiegoś powodu wydawało jej się, że w krajach skandynawskich nie powinno być upałów, a magiczny uniwersytet w Elsynorze łaskawie zgodził się udostępnić sale. Wprawdzie Dania nie leżała daleko na północy, ale jej klimat wydawał się wystarczająco morski, by oczekiwać chmur i deszczu.  
Tymczasem rzeczywistość okazała się zupełnie różna od jej przewidywań. Jak poinformowali ją gospodarze obiektu, trwało akurat lato stulecia. Tak wysokiej temperatury nie zanotowano tam od wielu lat, więc i budynek nie był dostosowany do neutralizowania tak dokuczliwego upału.  
Prelegent z Polski zakończył swoje wystąpienie i został nagrodzony anemicznymi brawami. Audytorium najwyraźniej było zbyt wykończone, by zadawać pytania, można więc było wreszcie opuścić duszną aulę.  
Oczywiście jako jedna z organizatorek pogawędziła jeszcze ze starszym naukowcem i wyraziła swoje poparcie dla jego postulatów. Był zachwycony jej zainteresowaniem i obiecał swój udział w następnej edycji konferencji.  
Uczestnicy się rozeszli. Większość z nich podążyła do swoich chłodnych hotelowych pokojów. Niektórzy skierowali się w stronę miasta, zapewne by zjeść obiad w restauracji. Hermiona dopilnowała uprzątnięcia i zamknięcia sali i dopiero wtedy wyszła z budynku uniwersytetu. Na zewnątrz było jeszcze goręcej niż w środku, choć zbliżał się już wieczór i słońce stało stosunkowo nisko.  
Westchnęła i poczuła, że nie ma siły. Czy to w ogóle miało sens? Czy warto było zawracać ludziom głowy i ściągać ich z różnych krajów, by wysłuchali referatów, które spokojnie mogli przeczytać w domowym zaciszu? I czy w ogóle wszystkich tych ludzi obchodził los skrzatów domowych? Może tylko chcieli sobie nabić punkty w rankingu naukowców, żeby potem móc łatwiej dostać grant na zupełnie inne badania?  
Upał ostatnich kilku dni zupełnie ją wyczerpał. Jak dobrze, że konferencja skończy się już jutro, bo nie przeżyłaby, gdyby musiała to wytrzymywać jeszcze dłużej. Spróbowała sobie przypomnieć jakiś skuteczny sposób, by oszukać zmęczenie i zmusić ciało ruszenia się z miejsca. Czuła się ciężka i odrętwiała, jakby ktoś ją spetryfikował.  
Przypomniała sobie pewien trik, którego nauczył ją ojciec. Aby wprawić nieposłuszne ciało w ruch, potrzebny był rytm. Odpowiedni rytm sprawiał, że nogi same chciały się poruszać. Nie miała pojęcia, jak to działało, ale faktycznie było skuteczne.  
Sięgnęła do torebki i wyjęła telefon. Na szczęście w Elsynorze nie mieli blokady mugolskich urządzeń, więc mogła bez przeszkód uruchomić odtwarzanie muzyki. Znalazła piosenkę z wyjątkowo wyraźnym rytmem, po czym przypomniała sobie, że przecież nie podłączyła słuchawek. Jej torebka pełna była różnych niezbędnych przedmiotów, więc znalezienie tego, czego szukała, zajęło jej dobrą chwilę. Ale kiedy wreszcie wyłowiła słuchawki, poczuła ulgę. Amulet Jake'a Pearsa wciąż działał. Gdyby jeszcze musiała rozdzielać splątane kabelki, chyba nie dałaby rady.  
Włożyła słuchawki do uszu i podłączyła do telefonu. Regularny rytm muzyki wytrącił ją z otępienia i pozwolił stopom znaleźć odpowiednie tempo. Ożywiła się na tyle, że nawet znalazła w sobie tyle energii, by zacząć się zastanawiać, co też Hugo i Rose mogą porabiać u dziadków. Postanowiła, że po wzięciu zimnego prysznica zafiuka do Nory, żeby porozmawiać z dziećmi. Może zastanie też Rona? Nie widziała go zaledwie parę dni, a już zaczynała za nim tęsknić. Na pewno poczułaby się lepiej, gdyby był tu z nią. Uśmiechnęła się na myśl, że pewnie po pięciu minutach na słońcu spiekłby się na raka, a po paru dniach wyskoczyłoby mu jeszcze więcej piegów.  
Kiedy dotarła do hotelu, czuła się już o wiele lepiej i znów była w stanie snuć ambitne plany przekonania świata, że skrzatom domowym należy się szacunek.

4.  
Oliver Wood siedział przy stoliku w kawiarni i wpatrywał się w arkusz papieru formatu A4, który dostał rano sowią pocztą. List wypisano na oficjalnym papierze klubu i opatrzono jego pieczęcią, więc nie mogło być mowy o żadnym głupim dowcipie czy pomyłce. Zgadzał się nawet charakter pisma sekretarki szefa klubu.  
List informował z zachowaniem wszelkich form grzecznościowych, że klub Puddlemere United dziękuje panu Oliverowi Woodowi za długą i owocną współpracę, jednak z żalem musi zawiadomić o braku możliwości przedłużenia z nim umowy na następny sezon.  
Cóż.  
Właściwie mógł się tego spodziewać. W końcu przekroczył już 35 lat, a Wielka Brytania pełna była młodszych i – spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy – zdolniejszych zawodników. Wiedział, że ten moment kiedyś nadejdzie, a mimo to miał nadzieję zostać w składzie rezerwowym chociaż do czterdziestki.  
Cóż.  
Gdyby był sam, pewnie wpadłby w gniew albo rozpacz, może w amoku połamałby swoją ulubioną miotłę albo zrobił coś równie niedorzecznego. Dlatego gdy tylko odebrał list, nie otwierając go, postanowił pójść do kawiarni, żeby obecność nieznajomych zmusiła go do powściągnięcia swojej reakcji na to, co przeczyta. Przecież to nie mogło być nic dobrego, klub nie wysyłał dobrych wiadomości w taki sposób.  
Mimo wszystko jednak spodziewał się, że zostanie najpierw uprzedzony nieoficjalnymi kanałami. W końcu paru jego kolegów z drużyny skądś wiedziało już na parę miesięcy przed otrzymaniem od klubu sowy z zawiadomieniem. Czyli albo decyzja została podjęta nagle, albo nie był tak lubiany, jak sądził.  
Cóż.  
Mógł wcześniej posłuchać dobrych rad i wyrobić sobie jakieś znajomości. Pewnie gdyby zaczął się tym zajmować parę miesięcy – czy nawet lat – temu, do tej pory zdążyłby sobie gdzieś wynegocjować jakiś niewielki etat zastępcy zastępcy trzeciego trenera drugiego składu jakiejś czwartoligowej drużyny. I pewnie nawet pensja nie byłaby aż taka zła, w końcu przez te kilkanaście lat bez przerwy grał w pierwszoligowych klubach. Może podczas rozgrywek więcej czasu spędzał na ławce rezerwowych niż na miotle, ale nie można mu było odmówić umiejętności. Po prostu zawsze znalazł się ktoś trochę lepszy.  
Poza tym przecież mógł napisać do dyrektor McGonagall z zapytaniem, czy profesor Hooch nie potrzebuje przypadkiem asystenta albo zastępcy na wypadek choroby czy innych przypadków losowych. Znał nieźle hogwarckie błonia i dziwactwa szkolnych mioteł. Poza tym przez lata poznał nowe sposoby dbania o sprzęt. Na przykład niedawno odkrył, że w większości przypadków lekarstwem na przekrzywianie się i plątanie witek w miotle jest przyczepienie do niej małego eksperymentalnego amuletu, który stworzyli czarodzieje w Magicznym Instytucie Naukowym. Wprawdzie według nich miał działać tylko na mugolskie słuchawki, ale kto by się tam przejmował takim drobiazgiem. Grunt, że ten sposób działał. I – o ile się orientował – nikt oprócz niego go nie znał. Nawet twórcy amuletu.  
Tak, napisanie do McGonagall było zdecydowanie najlepszym pomysłem, jaki mu przyszedł do głowy od otrzymania tego listu.  
Kawiarnia, w której siedział, była magiczna, więc poprosił kelnerkę o kawałek pergaminu i pióro. Szybko i bez zbędnych szczegółów opisał swoją sytuację. Nigdy nie umiał tworzyć rozwlekłych zdań, a jego wypracowania często przypominały bardziej język mówiony niż pisany, ale czytelnik zazwyczaj bez problemu mógł zrozumieć, o co mu chodzi.  
Być może gdyby chodziło o jakiegoś innego dyrektora, zawahałby się przed wysłaniem tak naprędce napisanego listu, ale wiedział, że stara opiekunka Gryffindoru wspomina go życzliwie z czasów szkolnych. Poza tym walczyli razem z bitwie o Hogwart, a to przecież coś znaczy. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało.  
Kawiarnia dysponowała też własną sowiarnią, więc tylko oddał gotowy list kelnerce i tę sprawę mógł uważać za załatwioną. Teraz musiał tylko... Teraz...  
Problem polegał na tym, że właściwie nic nie musiał. Ani przygotować się na następny trening, ani obserwować sytuacji w lidze, ani analizować strategii przeciwnika... Po prostu nic.  
Cóż.  
Otwierała się przed nim wielka, ciemna otchłań. A on musiał w nią wejść i albo znaleźć sobie nową drogę, albo dać się pochłonąć. Gdyby wiedział nieco wcześniej, od razu zacząłby odpowiednie przygotowania i nie stałby teraz w tym miejscu zupełnie nagi i bezbronny. Oczywiście w metaforycznym sensie, dodał w myślach, bo gdyby chciał wejść nagi do kawiarni, raczej nie zostałby wpuszczony.  
Cóż.  
Przyszło mu do głowy, że przynajmniej się nie ożenił, bo gdyby teraz musiał zmagać się z bezrobociem, mając na karku żonę i gromadkę dzieci, chyba by się od razu zabił. Przecież nie mógłby patrzeć na to, jak ubożeją i zaczynają go obwiniać o doprowadzenie do tej sytuacji, a w końcu nienawidzić. A nawet gdyby się nie zabił, to pewnie rozchorowałby się ze zgryzoty. Przynajmniej tak to sobie wyobrażał.  
Tak, zdecydowanie dobrze było pozostać kawalerem.  
Cóż.  
Ostatecznie to, co robiłby parę miesięcy temu, gdyby wtedy wiedział, może zacząć robić teraz. Co z tego, że nie uzbierał zbyt wiele oszczędności – w końcu może schować dumę do kieszeni i przeprowadzić się na jakiś czas do rodziców. Mama na pewno się ucieszy. Od lat chciała, by spędzał u nich więcej czasu. Przy okazji pomoże im w pracach domowych – mógłby na przykład uszczelnić dach albo naprostować witki w domowych miotłach.  
Od razu powinien też zafiukać do swoich starych znajomych, może oni wiedzą o jakimś interesującym wakacie.  
Oliver odetchnął. Przyszłość powoli przestała przypominać czarną otchłań; zaczęły zarysowywać się przed nim nowe drogi. Być może źle znosił niespodzianki, ale kiedy już się oswoił ze zmienioną sytuacją, potrafił szybko stworzyć nową strategię i przejść do działania.  
Zapłacił rachunek i zostawił kelnerce spory napiwek.  
Idąc do domu, pogwizdywał już wesoło.

5.  
Dochodziła północ, słońce już dawno zaszło, a duchota wciąż nie ustępowała. Cho próbowała znaleźć wygodną pozycję w dużym małżeńskim łożu, ale ciągle coś jej przeszkadzało. Od kiedy pamiętała, miała problemy z zaśnięciem w taką pogodę, a teraz dochodziła jeszcze zaawansowana ciąża, która ograniczała jej swobodę ruchów. I bolały ją plecy. Na dodatek czuła, że od tego zaduchu coraz bardziej puchnie.  
Już drugą godzinę nie mogła zasnąć. Bezsenność coraz bardziej ją irytowała. Przecież następnego dnia nie będzie się do niczego nadawać, jeśli znów przez pół nocy nie zmruży oka.  
Przez otwarte drzwi sypialni widziała rozproszony na korytarzu odblask lampy w pracowni jej męża. Słyszała też dobiegające stamtąd dźwięki: szum włączonego wiatraka i nieregularny stukot palców na klawiaturze. Jack zawsze lubił pisać w nocy. Zdarzało mu się często pracować do rana, a potem odsypiać w czasie, kiedy ona była w Instytucie. Potem mogli spędzić razem popołudnie, a kiedy ona robiła się śpiąca, on dopiero siadał do komputera.  
Oczywiście kiedy mieszkali w szkockim oddziale Instytutu, wspólne posiłki o wyznaczonych godzinach wymuszały na Jacku nieco bardziej regularny rytm życia, co nieco go irytowało. Na szczęście badania przerwano, zanim poranne wstawanie zdążyło stać się dla niego zbyt uciążliwe. Dlatego też po pół roku w Szkocji mogli się przeprowadzić z powrotem do Londynu i wrócić do dawnych nawyków.  
Miała szczerą nadzieję, że różnica ich rytmów dobowych bardzo się przyda, kiedy urodzi się dziecko. Mogliby stawiać kołyskę na noc w jego pracowni i gdyby zaczęło się dziać coś złego, mógłby od razu zareagować. Natomiast w dzień ona mogłaby czuwać, kiedy on by spał. Wtedy dziecko byłoby pod czyimś czujnym okiem przez całą dobę. To dawało Cho poczucie bezpieczeństwa.  
Spróbowała znów zasnąć, ale oczy same jej się otwierały. Wreszcie nie wytrzymała i zapaliła światło. Sięgnęła na szafkę nocną, gdzie miała długopis i stertę wydruków, które przyniosła z Instytutu. Były tam między innymi artykuły do zaopiniowania, teksty z poprawkami, pierwsze wersje już zaakceptowanych tekstów do sprawdzenia przed wysłaniem do drukarni... Jeśli już miała nie spać, mogła tę noc spędzić produktywnie.  
Wybrała ze sterty gruby plik papieru w tekturowej okładce – pracę Melissy Jones o badaniach nad dementorami w 2010 roku. Tekst został już opublikowany w periodyku branżowym, teraz Cho razem z Neville'em pracowała nad jego wydaniem w formie książkowej. Miał wystarczającą objętość i zdecydowanie nadawał się do samodzielnej publikacji.  
Z pracowni Jacka wciąż dobiegał stukot klawiatury. Cho poczuła, że jeśli będzie tego dalej słuchać, zaraz rozboli ją głowa. Sięgnęła po różdżkę, która leżała na szafce obok pozostałych papierów, i przywołała swój odtwarzacz mp3 ze słuchawkami. Amulet od Jake'a sprawował się doskonale i trzymała kciuki za powodzenie jego badań.  
Po chwili już słuchała kojącej muzyki i mogła bez przeszkód przejrzeć tekst panny Jones. Z lekką irytacją zauważyła kilka literówek, najwyraźniej przeoczonych przez Neville'a. Zaznaczyła je na czerwono, dźgając wybrane litery końcem różdżki.  
Dziecko poruszyło się w jej brzuchu i poczuła, że musi zmienić pozycję, bo znów zaczynało jej się robić coraz bardziej niewygodnie. W końcu udało jej się jakoś ułożyć tak, by nic jej nie bolało i by mogła się skupić na czytaniu.  
Ze zmęczenia czasem literki tańczyły jej przed oczami. Z niezadowoleniem pomyślała, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to będzie w końcu musiała wziąć zwolnienie z pracy. Była coraz bardziej wykończona, a utrzymująca się parna pogoda nie pozwalała jej się porządnie wyspać. A przecież miała jeszcze tyle spraw do załatwienia... Te korekty, recenzje, nadzór nad badaniami stażystów, własne projekty... Nie wyobrażała sobie, by mogła to zostawić na rok czy nawet więcej, a przecież wiedziała, że będzie musiała to zrobić. To wszystko wydawało jej się takie dziwne...  
Obudziła się rano z policzkiem przyciśniętym do tekstu Melissy Jones i słuchawkami zaplątanymi we włosy. Najwyraźniej zasnęła z włączonym odtwarzaczem, bo bateria była zupełnie rozładowana. Jack spał smacznie na swojej połowie łóżka – widocznie położył się wcześniej niż zwykle.  
Cho westchnęła i ostrożnie uniosła z posłania swoje ciężkie ciało. Zmęczonym krokiem dotarła do łazienki i przejrzała się w lustrze nad umywalką. Popatrzyło na nią rozczochrane, spuchnięte zombie z podkrążonymi oczami.  
Pomyślała, że zdecydowanie musi zacząć przekazywać innym swoje obowiązki. Przecież zaraz odejdzie na urlop macierzyński i powinna się postarać, żeby Instytut mógł normalnie funkcjonować podczas jej nieobecności. Nic nikomu nie przyjdzie z tego, że zaharuje się teraz na śmierć.  
Przez chwilę pozazdrościła ojcom, bo przecież mężczyźni nie muszą dokonywać takich wyborów. Dziecko nie jest związane z ich ciałem przez całą ciążę i potem przez pierwsze miesiące życia nie wytwarzają dla niego pokarmu. Zdecydowanie w tym całym macierzyństwie jest coś mistycznego, a jednocześnie to znacząca fizyczna uciążliwość.  
Opłukała twarz zimną wodą, zwilżyła dłońmi kark, skórę za uszami i po wewnętrznej stronie stawów. Zaraz zrobiło jej się chłodniej. Cicho wróciła do sypialni, zebrała swoje papiery i przeniosła się do kuchni. W ekspresie wciąż grzała się resztka kawy, którą Jack zaparzył wieczorem, więc nalała sobie małą porcję i od razu wypiła. Potrzebowała kofeiny, żeby się skupić.  
Odnalazła ostatnią zaznaczoną wczoraj literówkę – że też nawet przy piątym czy szóstym czytaniu zawsze znalazł się jakiś niewychwycony wcześniej błąd. Znów zirytowała się na Neville'a i tę młodą Melissę, bo przecież oni mogli to zauważyć i poprawić wcześniej.  
Zapisała na marginesie uwagę na temat odmiany słowa „dementor” i westchnęła. Tak ciężko było wycofywać się z udziału w projektach, nad którymi tak długo pracowała. Na zamknięcie oddziału w Szkocji i zakończenie tamtejszych badań nie miała wpływu, ale teraz musiała pożegnać się ze wszystkimi pozostałymi obowiązkami, które tak chętnie brała na siebie przez te wszystkie lata.  
Czuła się, jakby odchodziła z Instytutu na dobre – do innego miejsca pracy albo na emeryturę. A przecież tak naprawdę zapewne zanim się obejrzy, dziecko będzie chodzić i mówić, a ona wróci do swoich badań i znów będzie poprawiała raporty niedoświadczonych stażystów.  
Po raz kolejny pochyliła się nad tekstem Melissy, ale nie dane jej było długo nad nim pracować, bo jej najnowszy „projekt” właśnie się obudził i zaczął uprawiać poranną gimnastykę. Zazwyczaj był to znak, że zapomniała o jakimś posiłku.  
Cho westchnęła i zabrała się do szukania czegoś, co odpowiadałoby jej kapryśnemu apetytowi. Najchętniej zjadłaby frytki z marmoladą.  
Melissa Jones ze swoimi dementorami musiała poczekać na bardziej dogodną chwilę.

6.  
Hanna Abbott skończyła swoją zmianę w Dziurawym Kotle późnym popołudniem, kiedy klienci zjedli już lunch, ale nie zdążyli jeszcze zgłodnieć na tyle, żeby zejść na kolację. Przebrała się ze służbowej szaty w mugolską sukienkę i zamieniła parę słów ze swoją zmienniczką, po czym wyszła na Pokątną i skierowała się w stronę Instytutu Karen Wright.  
Na ulicy obejrzało się za nią parę osób, ale uznała, że uwagę przechodniów przyciągnął raczej jej mugolski strój, a nie jej dość przeciętna uroda. Chociaż oczywiście mogła być akurat w typie osoby, którą mijała. Tego nigdy nie można było wykluczyć.  
Uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli i wkroczyła do gmachu Instytutu. Bez wahania podeszła do recepcji i przywitała się serdecznie ze zmęczoną młodą kobietą, która – jak wiedziała – siedziała za tym kontuarem od rana. Meliora Robins pracowała z Hanną w Dziurawym Kotle, zanim dostała posadę w Instytucie.  
\- Powiedz mi, Mel, czy Neville Longbottom jest w swoim gabinecie? – zapytała Hanna, zerkając na zegarek.  
Meliora pokręciła głową.  
\- Wyszedł rano do szpitala i do tej pory nie wrócił.  
Hanna westchnęła.  
\- I jak tu się można z takim umawiać...  
\- Wiesz, pewnie nie powinnam ci tego mówić, ale... – Recepcjonistka wyglądała na zakłopotaną.  
Hanna uniosła brwi.  
\- Krążą u nas plotki... Nie wiem, czy to prawda... W każdym razie słyszałam, że jego rodzice ostatnio mają jakieś problemy zdrowotne i on siedzi w tym szpitalu tak długo, bo się o nich martwi, a nie tylko z powodu swoich badań. Ale on sam nic o tym nie mówił, więc może to tylko takie gadanie.  
\- Ach. To faktycznie byłoby jakieś wyjaśnienie.  
Neville zawsze wydawał jej się nieco roztargniony, zagubiony i smutny, więc dopiero w tej chwili zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że w ostatnich tygodniach te cechy jeszcze się u niego pogłębiły.  
\- Tylko co ja mam teraz zrobić? Czekać na niego? Iść sama i mieć nadzieję, że się przyłączy później?  
Mel wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Możesz zafiukać do szpitala. A jeśli aż tak ci nie zależy, możesz zostawić u mnie wiadomość, będę tu siedzieć aż do zamknięcia. Zawsze wieczorem wraca oddać klucz do swojego gabinetu, więc powinnam go jeszcze dziś spotkać. Kiedy miał asystentkę, ona to robiła za niego, więc pojawiał się tylko rano. Ale od kiedy przydarzyło jej się tamto z horkruksem i poszła na zwolnienie, pracuje sam.  
\- Tak, słyszałam, biedna dziewczyna. – Hanna pokiwała głową ze współczuciem.  
Meliora prychnęła lekko.  
\- Wszystkie wypadki, jakie mieliśmy w ciągu ostatniego roku z użyciem czarnej magii, przytrafiały się właśnie jej. Albo dziewczyna ma okropnego pecha, albo w jakiś sposób robi to specjalnie, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. A do tego po tym, jak jej sprawę zbadała komisja z Ministerstwa, dostała pół roku zwolnienia chorobowego. Wyobrażasz to sobie?  
Hanna pokręciła głową.  
\- Ale czy ty trochę nie przesadzasz? Chyba nikt nie chciałby zwrócić na siebie w ten sposób uwagi.  
\- Nikt normalny, ale z ludźmi nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Ja jestem młodsza, więc go nie pamiętam, ale ciebie przecież uczył profesor Quirrel, który czuł się niedoceniany i dlatego pozwolił Voldemortowi przyssać się do swojej duszy.  
\- Daj spokój, mieszkała trochę u mnie i sprawiała wrażenie miłej i nieśmiałej – zaprotestowała Hanna.  
\- Wiesz, takie są najgorsze. Myślisz, że są takie grzeczne, a tak naprawdę knują i zanim się obejrzysz...  
\- Kogo obgadujecie? – przerwał im radośnie znajomy męski głos.  
\- Cześć, Jake – powiedziała Hanna, kiedy młody naukowiec przechylał się przez kontuar recepcji, żeby pocałować Meliorę na powitanie. – Twoja luba podejrzewa Melissę Jones o umyślny sabotaż badań. A przynajmniej o próbę zwrócenia na siebie uwagi.  
\- Co? – zdumiał się Jake.  
Meliora spuściła wzrok. Jej przypuszczenia w tak drastycznym skrócie brzmiały okropnie.  
\- Mel, skarbie, Lis to najbardziej niewinna dziewczyna, jaką znam – oznajmił i chyba chciał coś dodać, ale powstrzymało go jej wściekłe spojrzenie.  
\- Lis to najbardziej niewinna dziewczyna, jaką znasz, tak?!  
\- Mel, przecież chodziło mi o to, że ona jest naiwna jak pięciolatka i nie ma o niczym pojęcia, więc trzeba jej wszystko tłumaczyć, ale jak już raz załapie, to nie trzeba powtarzać.  
Meliora nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko zrobiła obrażoną minę.  
\- Skarbie, nie denerwuj się...  
\- Idź sobie już stąd i mnie nie denerwuj – burknęła i odwróciła się do niego plecami.  
\- To ja tu zostawiam notatkę dla Neville'a – oznajmiła Hanna, udając, że nie była właśnie świadkiem tej nieprzyjemnej wymiany zdań.  
\- Okej, przekażę. Cześć – odparła Meliora.  
Jake wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie miał pomysłu na to, jak zmienić wrażenie, które zrobił, i poprawić humor swojej dziewczynie.  
\- To do zobaczenia – powiedział w końcu i ruszył za Hanną w stronę wyjścia.  
Na zewnątrz upał zelżał i było o wiele przyjemniej niż w ciągu dnia.  
\- Nigdy się nie nauczysz, że najpierw trzeba myśleć, a potem mówić, prawda? – odezwała się Hanna z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Nigdy w życiu – odparł Jake i potarł twarz, jakby chciał zetrzeć z niej zakłopotanie i niezręczność tamtej chwili.  
\- A jak badania? – spytała, żeby zmienić temat.  
Jake momentalnie się rozchmurzył.  
\- Świetnie! Dostaliśmy już kilkanaście informacji zwrotnych i ludzie mają naprawdę fajne uwagi. A najlepsze jest to, że te amulety naprawdę działają! Trochę szkoda, że gdyby nie te wszystkie ministerialne procedury, już dawno moglibyśmy je normalnie sprzedawać. Ale z drugiej strony... mamy przez to więcej czasu, żeby wszystko dopracować. Więc jak już będziemy mieć z głowy tę całą biurokrację, to nasz produkt zrobi furorę.  
\- Już nie mogę się doczekać – odparła.  
\- A ty powinnaś dostać medal za pomoc w rozwoju nauki, bo większość osób, które nam przysłały swoje uwagi, dostała te amulety od ciebie. Będę ci dozgonnie wdzięczny.  
\- To drobiazg. Sama tego używam i uważam, że to świetny pomysł. Przy okazji taki darmowy gadżet może zachęcić klientów, żeby następnym razem też się zatrzymali w Dziurawym Kotle.  
\- O tym nie pomyślałem – zdziwił się Jake.  
\- W takim razie powinieneś chyba zatrudnić kogoś, kto się zna na marketingu, kiedy już spełnisz wszystkie ministerialne wymagania. Wprowadzanie nowego produktu na rynek wcale nie jest takie proste, jak ci się wydaje.  
\- Chyba masz rację. Chociaż może mamy kogoś takiego w Instytucie, tylko ja o tym nie wiem? Będę musiał spytać szefa.  
Doszli akurat do herbaciarni Rosy Lee i Hanna się zatrzymała.  
\- Mam tu zakupy do zrobienia. Miałam iść na obiad z Neville'em, ale chyba nic z tego, więc przynajmniej uzupełnię zapasy herbaty.  
\- Ja muszę już lecieć, umówiłem się na wywiad z osobą, która testowała mój wynalazek.  
Pożegnali się i Hanna weszła do sklepu. Zrobiła szybkie zakupy, pogawędziła chwilę ze sprzedawczynią i w drzwiach niemal zderzyła się z zasapanym Neville'em.  
\- Ja przepraszam, ja... – wydyszał.  
\- Cześć – odparła, kiedy już otrząsnęła się z zaskoczenia. – Cieszę się, że jednak jesteś. Już prawie straciłam nadzieję, że się dziś spotkamy.  
Neville wciąż nie mógł złapać oddechu, ale uśmiechnął się, gdy się zorientował, że Hanna się na niego nie gniewa.  
\- Przepraszam. Straciłem poczucie czasu.  
\- Ale już jesteś – powiedziała z uśmiechem. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie przepadnie nam ta rezerwacja.  
\- Nie, nie powinna – odparł, ale w jego oczach błysnął niepokój.  
\- No to chodźmy się przekonać.

7.  
Ginny Potter obudziła się jak zwykle pierwsza. Harry chrapał obok niej, czule obejmując poduszkę. Z pokoju dziecinnego nie dochodził nawet najlżejszy hałas. Dzieci już trzeci tydzień spędzały u jej rodziców i cisza panująca w domu aż dźwięczała w uszach. Zazwyczaj o tej porze jeszcze smacznie spały, ale zdarzało się, że zastawała któreś z nich bawiące się w najlepsze. Czasem nawet cała trójka wstawała o najdziwniejszych porach i urządzała sobie harce, które nawet by jej nie przyszły do głowy, a wychowała się przecież z sześcioma mniej lub bardziej postrzelonymi braćmi.  
Teraz dom był pusty. Westchnęła i ostrożnie podniosła się z łóżka. Harry zamamrotał i przewrócił się na drugi bok.  
Bosa i naga przeszła cicho do łazienki i zatrzymała się przed lustrem. Chciała ruszyć dalej, wziąć odświeżający prysznic, bo noc była wyjątkowo duszna, umyć zęby, związać włosy, nastawić kawę w ekspresie, zjeść lekkie śniadanie i – wciąż owinięta ręcznikiem po kąpieli – zabrać się do poprawiania artykułu do „Proroka”, który musiała dziś oddać... Miała już w głowie cały ten plan i właściwie nic jej nie powstrzymywało. Ale to spojrzenie w lustro sprawiło, że nie mogła ruszyć dalej.  
Lustro było wysokie i pozwalało jej zobaczyć odbicie całego ciała, od stóp do głów. Właściwie lubiła swoje ciało. Było szczupłe i umięśnione – na szczęście udało jej się do tej pory uniknąć tuszy swojej matki. Stanęła bokiem do lustra i krytycznie przyjrzała się lekko wystającemu brzuchowi. Oczywiście zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, wcale nie jest gruba. I że trochę rozciągniętej skóry i luźnych mięśni po urodzeniu trójki dzieci to coś zupełnie normalnego, ale... Właściwie problem nie polegał na brzuchu. Problem polegał na tym, że od kiedy pierwszy raz zaszła w ciążę, straciła kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Nagle zaczęło się zmieniać, czuła się gorzej albo lepiej bez wyraźnego powodu, mdliło ją albo miała ochotę na jakieś dziwaczne potrawy, nie mogła biegać i skakać, była zmęczona i opuchnięta... Na początku myślała, że po ciąży po prostu wróci do poprzedniego stanu, ale wszystko potoczyło się zupełnie inaczej. Urodziła trójkę dzieci w ciągu pięciu lat i miała wrażenie, że po tak intensywnej eksploatacji jej organizm już nigdy całkowicie nie dojdzie do siebie.  
W lustrze właściwie mało się różniła od siebie sprzed ślubu i dzieci. Rodzina i znajomi wciąż widzieli w niej tego piegowatego, szczupłego rudzielca, którym była, kiedy wychodziła za Harry'ego. Ale w środku coś było inaczej i kiedy się nad tym dłużej zastanawiała, ledwo potrafiła powstrzymać ogarniający ją atak paniki.  
Traciła kontrolę nad swoim ciałem.  
Kiedyś doskonale wiedziała, co i w jakich ilościach może jeść, ile ćwiczyć i jak długo spać, żeby osiągnąć i utrzymać pożądaną figurę. Znała siłę, wytrzymałość i gibkość swojego ciała i potrafiła je zmusić do zrobienia tego, co chciała.  
A teraz to się zmieniło. Niektóre części ciała osłabły i do tej pory nie potrafiła przywrócić im dawnej sprawności mimo regularnych ćwiczeń. Wyrobione od lat odruchy ją zawodziły, bo zmieniła się siła mięśni i zakres ruchu w stawach. Na dodatek straciła też kontrolę nad tym, w jaki sposób jedzenie przekładało się na masę ciała. Straciła kontrolę nad godzinami snu, od kiedy trzeba było wstawać do dzieci o każdej porze dnia i nocy.  
Straciła kontrolę pierwszy raz od kiedy zdarzyło się tamto.  
Minęło już tyle lat, horkruksy zostały zniszczone, a Voldemort pokonany, ale ciągle ją to prześladowało. Starała się o tym nie myśleć, ale jakiś głosik ciągle szeptał jej do ucha, że skoro to się zdarzyło raz, to już zawsze będzie mogło się powtórzyć. I za każdym razem, kiedy traciła kontrolę, jej pierwszą myślą było, że to Tom Riddle wrócił. To było nieracjonalne i szalone, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać.  
Patrzyła w lustro i widziała go we wszelkich niedoskonałościach ciała – wystającym brzuchu, rozstępach, cellulicie, luźnej skórze, fałdkach tłuszczu. Czuła go w sztywności stawów i mięśni. I tak jak kiedyś – nikt oprócz niej nie zauważał różnicy.  
Podniosła wzrok i spojrzała w oczy swojemu odbiciu. Zobaczyła w nich ten sam strach, który ją ogarniał wtedy, kiedy nie pamiętała, co robiła, gdy bazyliszek petryfikował uczniów.  
O nie, pomyślała, tym razem nie uda ci się nade mną zapanować, Tom. Odzyskam moje ciało.  
Opłukała twarz w umywalce, żeby oczyścić się ze złych myśli, i cicho wróciła do sypialni. Harry tymczasem zdążył się przewrócić na plecy i zrzucić z łóżka prześcieradło, pod którym spali, bo było za gorąco nawet na koc, o kołdrze nie wspominając.  
Błyskawicznie związała włosy, ubrała się w strój do biegania i napiła się wody z butelki, która stała przy łóżku.  
Odzyskam moje ciało, powtarzała w myślach, kiedy cicho otwierała szufladę nocnej szafki, żeby znaleźć odtwarzacz z muzyką. Zostawiała go w najróżniejszych miejscach domu, a Harry zawsze wieczorem wrzucał go do tej szuflady. Szuflada była pełna rozmaitych drobiazgów, więc słuchawki zawsze się plątały ze sobą i innymi przedmiotami, więc nie dało się ich wyjąć po cichu. Nie zwróciła uwagi, że tym razem poszło jej to zadziwiająco sprawnie.  
Włożyła słuchawki do uszu, przypięła odtwarzacz do koszulki i dopiero wtedy zauważyła przyczepioną do niego niewielką zawieszkę. Przypomniała sobie, że Harry wspominał coś o amulecie chroniącym przed plątaniem się słuchawek, ale nie miała czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, bo znów zaczął ją doganiać strach.  
Cicho, ale szybko przeszła do korytarza, włożyła buty do biegania, i wyszła na zewnątrz. Po szybkiej rozgrzewce ruszyła truchtem przed siebie w rytm muzyki płynącej z odtwarzacza. Tom Riddle został daleko w tyle, jej ciało znów należało do niej, mięśnie pracowały jak dawniej.  
Znów udało jej się zapomnieć.

8.  
Marcus Belby był jednocześnie szczęśliwy i zrozpaczony. Znalazł się w beznadziejnie wieloznacznej sytuacji i nie miał pojęcia, jak powinien postąpić. Argumenty podpowiadane przez serce i rozsądek mieszały się w nieznośny harmider i sam już nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim dzieje i co zrobić. Czuł, jakby ogromny głaz przywalił mu duszę, bo każda decyzja musiała być pod jakimś względem zła. Nigdy jeszcze coś takiego mu się nie przydarzyło.  
A wszystko zaczęło się na wiosnę, kiedy do prac w bibliotece Malfoyów zostały przydzielone nowe osoby, które skończyły właśnie jakiś inny projekt dotyczący katalogowania prywatnych magicznych zbiorów. Podobno był zresztą bardzo udany – odkryto na nowo wiele zaklęć i eliksirów, a także opisy zapomnianych fantastycznych zwierząt. Zespół liczył dziesięć osób różnego wieku, narodowości i płci. Ich dotychczasowy kierownik był zgarbionym staruszkiem, większość stanowili czterdziesto- czy pięćdziesięciolatkowie. Na tym tle wyraźnie odcinała się para młodych ludzi, najwyżej dwudziestopięcioletnich. Wyglądali jak dzieci albo wnuki zabrane przez dorosłych na wycieczkę.  
Jednak pierwsze wrażenie było całkowicie błędne. Szybko okazało się, że nawet najmłodsi członkowie tamtego zespołu przewyższali wiedzą bibliotekoznawczą wszystkich dotychczasowych badaczy księgozbioru Malfoyów razem wziętych.  
Po krótkich konsultacjach podzielono zadania. Pracownicy zostali przemieszani, a zgarbiony staruszek został trzecim po siostrach Wagner koordynatorem badań. Jakoś tak wypadło, że Marcus zaczął pracować właśnie z młodą dziewczyną z tamtego zespołu, Phoebe Williams, która – jak się potem okazało – była córką jednego ze starszych pracowników przydzielonych do archiwum.  
I od razu coś się stało.  
Na początku żadne z nich nie zwróciło na to uwagi. Uznali po prostu, że dobrze im się rozmawia, a przecież przyjemna atmosfera w pracy jest zdecydowanie zjawiskiem pozytywnym. Jednak wkrótce neutralne wymiany zdań o pogodzie przeszły w coraz bardziej osobiste tematy i po tygodniu czy dwóch zaczęli już opowiadać sobie o swoich pasjach, o dzieciństwie i rodzinie, o ulubionych książkach, muzyce, filmach... Obydwoje byli czarodziejami półkrwi, więc mogli dyskutować o swoich upodobaniach dotyczących obu światów.  
Dopiero po jakimś czasie zauważyli, że ich pogawędki wykraczają poza przerwę na lunch i wolne wieczory; czasem potrafili spędzić całe popołudnie nad jakąś otwartą księgą, dyskutując o czymś zupełnie niezwiązanym z pracą. Miarka się przebrała, kiedy któregoś dnia podczas lunchu podszedł do nich Zach Smith i wesoło oznajmił, że są jak dwa gruchające gołąbki.  
Phoebe poczerwieniała na twarzy i spuściła wzrok. Marcusa aż zatkało, ale zanim odzyskał mowę i wymyślił jakąś ciętą ripostę, kolega już zdążył się oddalić i usiąść przy innym stoliku. Zdecydowanie coś trzeba było z tym zrobić, bo tego typu sytuacje były niedopuszczalne.  
Podczas popołudniowej pracy skrzętnie unikali patrzenia na siebie i tematów niezwiązanych z aktualnym zadaniem. Po obiedzie, który zjedli w milczeniu, Marcus oznajmił, że muszą porozmawiać. Bez słowa kiwnęła głową.  
Wyszli na zewnątrz, do ogrodu angielskiego stanowiącego część ogromnej posiadłości Malfoyów. Zatrzymali się na mostku nad sztuczną rzeczką. Stanęli obok siebie i wpatrzyli się w wodę.  
\- Musisz wiedzieć, że mam taką zasadę, że nie łączę życia uczuciowego z zawodowym – odezwał się, nie patrząc na nią.  
\- Jasne, to bardzo dobra zasada – odparła nieco zmienionym głosem.  
\- Kiedyś się zakochałem w dziewczynie, z którą pracowałem, i zaraz stamtąd odszedłem. Zresztą z tego związku w końcu nic nie wyszło. Tutaj pracuję już od paru lat i jest mi tu dobrze, ale problem polega na tym, że bardzo mi się podobasz. Jeśli to z twojej strony tylko zwykła sympatia do kolegi z pracy, to w porządku, zapomnijmy o tej rozmowie. Ale jeśli...  
\- Tak – wykrztusiła tylko.  
\- Ach. – Dopiero teraz na nią popatrzył. Była zarumieniona i wciąż wbijała wzrok w rzeczkę poniżej. – Cieszę się, ale rozumiesz, że to nie może się rozwinąć, dopóki razem pracujemy.  
Kiwnęła głową, chociaż nie miał pewności, czy go rozumiała. Była od niego prawie o dziesięć lat młodsza, pewnie miała zupełnie inne wyobrażenia o miłości, przecież zakochiwać się w takiej dziewczynce to szaleństwo...  
Jednak sytuacja jakoś się unormowała. Znów pracowali razem, ale teraz patrzyli sobie w oczy jak osoby, które mają wspólny sekret. Wciąż spotykali się po pracy i rozmawiali, jednak teraz trzymali się jasno ustalonych granic. Inni mogli o nich plotkować, ale oni sami nie mieli sobie nic do zarzucenia.  
Phoebe zwykle razem z ojcem wyjeżdżała z rezydencji Malfoyów w piątek, a wracała w poniedziałek rano albo w niedzielę wieczorem. Któregoś piątku po pracy Marcus zorientował się, że właśnie tego dnia przypadają jej dwudzieste trzecie urodziny, a on zupełnie o tym zapomniał. W panice zafiukał do kwiatowej poczty na Pokątnej i zamówił bukiet kwiatów i elegancką bombonierkę z życzeniami.  
W poniedziałek czekał na reakcję Phoebe. Nie wspomniała nic na ten temat do lunchu. Kiedy usiedli przy stole, nagle się uśmiechnęła, jakby przypomniało jej się coś zabawnego.  
\- Wiesz, w piątek miałam urodziny. I zdarzyło mi się coś dziwnego. Właśnie siedzieliśmy z rodziną przy stole i kończyliśmy uroczysty obiad, już nie mogłam się doczekać deseru, bo mama upiekła moje ulubione ciasto, a tu nagle do domu wpadła sowa. Rzuciła mi na brudny talerz bukiet kwiatów, a do wazy z zupą upuściła taką fikuśną bombonierkę. Możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak to wyglądało. Oczywiście zaraz cała rodzina zaczęła się zastanawiać, od kogo dostałam taki dziwaczny prezent. Większość głosowała na kuzyna Harolda, on zawsze ma oryginalne i zupełnie niepraktyczne pomysły. I nigdy nie pamięta, że nie znoszę kwiatów i mam alergię na czekoladę. Parę osób podejrzewało tajemniczego wielbiciela, ale to był tak absurdalny pomysł. – Roześmiała się szczerze. – Niestety, nie udało nam się ustalić nadawcy, bo liścik z życzeniami utonął w zupie i tusz zupełnie się rozmazał.  
\- Ale przecież jesteś kobietą! Powinnaś być przyzwyczajona do tego, że dostajesz kwiaty – zaprotestował słabo Marcus.  
\- Cóż to za seksistowskie podejście – odparła z rozbawieniem. – Czyli uważasz, że o doborze prezentu powinna decydować płeć solenizanta, a nie jego osobiste preferencje? Gdyby wszyscy tak uważali, pewnie dostawałabym same romanse, różowe szaty i zestawy kosmetyków 20+.  
\- Jak uważasz. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Ale ja myślę, że powinnaś się do tego przyzwyczaić.  
Kolejny tydzień albo dwa minęły bez istotniejszych wydarzeń. Pewnego wieczoru siedzieli razem na ławeczce w parku, słuchając muzyki z jej odtwarzacza. Każde z nich miało w uchu jedną słuchawkę, a do kabelka, który je łączył, przyczepiony był mały amulet podarowany jej, jak sama wspomniała, na urodziny przez Jake'a Pearsa. Marcus z pewnym niezadowoleniem spostrzegł, że taki prozaiczny podarunek – prosty i funkcjonalny – zdawał się ją w pełni satysfakcjonować.  
\- Mam pytanie – odezwała się nagle w połowie piosenki.  
\- Słucham – odparł z niepokojem. Czyżby domyśliła się, kto był nadawcą tej nieszczęsnej przesyłki?  
\- Powiedziałeś, że kiedyś zrezygnowałeś z pracy dla kobiety. Czy teraz zamierzasz to zrobić dla mnie?  
Spojrzał na nią, zupełnie zaskoczony, ale ona wpatrywała się uparcie w trawnik pod ich stopami.  
\- Ja... Nie myślałem o tym. Ta praca jest spełnieniem moich marzeń i nie chciałbym...  
\- Czy w takim razie oczekujesz, że ja zmienię pracę?  
Marcus aż zamrugał oczami ze zdziwienia.  
\- To jest twój wybór i niczego od ciebie nie oczekuję – odparł dyplomatycznie.  
\- Aha. To skoro właściwie nie zamierzasz nic z tym robić, po co w ogóle mi mówiłeś, że coś do mnie czujesz? Jaki jest z tego pożytek? Gdybyśmy obydwoje żyli w nieświadomości, że to jest wzajemne, pewnie po jakimś czasie by nam przeszło. A tak tylko obydwoje się męczymy, bo przecież ja też nie zrezygnuję z tej pracy. Ta twoja deklaracja była taka bezużyteczna. Teraz żyjemy w takim dziwnym zawieszeniu i nic z tego nie wynika. Nie mam ochoty już tu dłużej siedzieć. Dobranoc.  
Zabrała ze sobą słuchawki i odeszła w stronę rezydencji Malfoyów.  
A on został sam. W parku zapadał już półmrok. Nastrój był idealny do tego typu rozmyślań.  
W tej chwili Marcus czuł się szczęśliwy i zrozpaczony. Szczęśliwy, bo wiedział, że jest kochany i komuś na nim zależy na tyle, że to sprawia tej osobie cierpienie. Z tego samego źródła brała się rozpacz, bo przecież osoba, w której był zakochany, cierpiała przez niego. A on nie mógł nic zrobić, żeby jej ulżyć.  
Coś mu podpowiadało, że mógłby przecież zrezygnować z pracy w Instytucie i znaleźć sobie coś innego. Może znalazłby się jakiś wakat w Hogwarcie albo w Ministerstwie. Wtedy mogliby się ze sobą związać i nie łamać żadnych zasad. Nigdy nie wiadomo, czy właśnie ona nie jest miłością jego życia... Może gdyby się na to zdecydował, żyliby długo i szczęśliwie z gromadką dzieci? I utrata ciekawej pracy w Instytucie byłaby nic nieznaczącym poświęceniem wobec ogromu przyszłego szczęścia?  
A z drugiej strony – czy warto było podejmować takie ryzyko? Przecież teraz było całkiem miło, mogli spokojnie się poznawać, a po zakończeniu tego projektu kto wie? Może zostaliby przydzieleni do zupełnie innych miejsc i mogliby być razem bez naruszania zasad?  
Taki był dumny, że przez tyle lat trzymał się swojego kodeksu. Czyżby Phoebe nie rozumiała, że on też cierpiał, ale było warto, bo cierpienie dla idei uszlachetnia? Jeśli przetrwają tę próbę, ich związek oczyści się jak diament i potem już nic ich nie rozdzieli. A jeśli się nie uda... Cóż, widocznie nie było im pisane być razem.  
Ale... jednocześnie coś mu mówiło, że może jest tchórzem, bo boi się zmiany. Wybiera bezpieczeństwo, a przecież pewnie nic strasznego by się nie stało, gdyby poszedł za głosem serca. Może jego umysł nie chce przyznać się do strachu, więc ubiera go w racjonalne argumenty o kodeksie etycznym?  
Robiło się coraz ciemniej i Marcus doszedł do wniosku, że tego dnia nie podejmie żadnej sensownej decyzji, więc po prostu jutro omówią z Phoebe tę sytuację i znajdą jakiś kompromis.  
Wrócił do rezydencji Malfoyów i, uspokojony, poszedł spać.  
Rano powiedziano mu, że poprosiła o zmianę zespołu i będzie od tego dnia pracować z Evelyn Bauman i Norą Grajewicz. Jemu przydzielono Zacha Smitha i Penelopę Clearwater. Phoebe unikała go też w czasie przerw i starała się nawet nie patrzeć w jego stronę.  
Nie musiała nic mówić. To już koniec. Zrozumiał to od razu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie miała po prostu dość jego problemów etycznych, tylko spotkała kogoś nowego. A może domyśliła się, jak to było naprawdę z tym prezentem na urodziny? To byłoby naprawdę niefortunne.  
Snując te rozważania, dosyć szybko pogodził się z samym zerwaniem tej znajomości.

9.  
Marietta Edgecombe patrzyła w lustro i zastanawiała się, czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie wybaczyć Hermionie Granger. Minęło już piętnaście lat od tamtego incydentu, obydwie były teraz prawie dwa razy starsze, ale ich wzajemna niechęć wcale się nie zmniejszała.  
Marietta nigdy nie była przesadnie pamiętliwa i nie miała w zwyczaju długo chować urazy. Dlatego też uwierała ją ta niechęć do dawnej koleżanki ze szkoły i poczułaby ulgę, gdyby Hermiona zdobyła się na przeprosiny. Wtedy Marietta mogłaby przestać pielęgnować w sobie poczucie krzywdy i zapomnieć o tym, w jakich okolicznościach powstała siateczka drobnych blizn na jej twarzy.  
Nie uważała się za osobę próżną i nie ubolewała przesadnie nad ubytkami w swojej urodzie. Szybko nauczyła się ukrywać ślady po zaklęciu za pomocą mugolskiego makijażu, prostego zaklęcia iluzji albo eliksiru maskującego. Widziała blizny zniekształcające twarze osób, które walczyły ze Śmierciożercami lub były przez nich torturowane, i rozumiała błahość swoich problemów. A jednak gryzło ją, że podczas gdy inni zostali skrzywdzeni przez zwolenników Voldemorta, ona jedyna ucierpiała przez swoich. I w związku z tym nikt nie traktował jej urazów poważnie.  
Większość byłej Gwardii Dumbledore'a wciąż uważała ją za zdrajczynię, która wydała ich ze słabości czy dla kaprysu. A może z głupoty? Zwłaszcza Gryfoni traktowali ją jak trędowatą, bo dla nich wszystko musiało być czarne albo białe. Nieważne, że Umbridge miała nad nią władzę i przez swoje wpływy w ministerstwie mogła pozbawić jej matkę pracy. Kogo to obchodziło, przecież dzielny Ronald Weasley był w podobnej sytuacji, a jednak się nie załamał. Kogo obchodziło, że Umbridge dręczyła ją podczas szlabanów? Przecież dzielny Harry Potter przechodził przez to samo, a się nie ugiął. Hermiona Granger mimo niesprzyjających okoliczności zorganizowała spotkania Gwardii Dumbledore'a i odważnie przeklęła każdego, kto by ich zdradził.  
Nikt nie mówił, że Marietta Edgecombe wytrzymywała przez całe miesiące, chociaż była śmiertelnie przerażona. Że każde spojrzenie Umbridge przyprawiało ją o drżenie. Że czuła, jakby ta okropna kobieta mogła jednym spojrzeniem odczytać cały ich skrzętnie ukrywany sekret.  
Obojętność Hermiony i pozostałych bolała tym bardziej, że Kingsley Shacklebolt przeprosił za zmodyfikowanie jej pamięci i przywrócił usunięte wspomnienia. Zdawał się rozumieć sytuację Marietty i za wszystko winił Umbridge. Pożegnali się w przyjaźni i więcej o tym nie myślała, choć przecież – obiektywnie rzecz biorąc – ingerencja w pamięć powinna być bardziej traumatyczna niż takie drobne oszpecenie.  
Marietta patrzyła w lustro i widziała białe blizny, prawie niewidoczne na bladej skórze. Gdy spoglądało się pod odpowiednim kątem, jej twarz była jasna i gładka. Jednak nierówności ujawniały się przy najmniejszej zmianie pozycji.  
Westchnęła. Nie była próżna, ale chyba każdy czułby się lepiej bez blizn na twarzy. No może każdy oprócz Harry'ego Pottera. Jego blizna stała się symbolem zwycięstwa z Voldemortem. Noszenie czegoś takiego na czole to zaszczyt.  
Tak...  
Marietta oderwała wzrok od swojego odbicia i wyjrzała przez okno sypialni. Na zewnątrz powoli zapadał zmierzch. Słońce schowało się już za budynkami, a na szaroniebieskim niebie błyszczał sierp księżyca. Za długo siedziała i kontemplowała swoje krzywdy. Niechęć do Hermiony Granger nie jest na tyle ważna, by z jej powodu się nie wysypiać. Zwłaszcza że jutro ważny dzień w Instytucie – przyjęcie nowych pracowników, głównie absolwentów świeżo po szkole.  
Rozczesała włosy i odgarnęła je za uszy. Następnie sięgnęła po słoiczek z kremem na noc. Napis na etykiecie informował, że aktywne składniki nawilżają i odżywiają cerę, wygładzają zmarszczki i usuwają nierówności skóry. Marietta kupowała go od paru lat w aptece na Pokątnej i miała wrażenie, że od kiedy zaczęła go używać, blizny coraz mniej rzucają się w oczy. Może to był naturalny efekt zużywania się zaklęcia Hermiony, ale Marietta wolała nie ryzykować. Poza tym przekroczyła już trzydziestkę i dbałość o cerę nie mogła jej zaszkodzić.  
Nałożyła krem zgodnie z zaleceniami producenta, zakręciła słoiczek i nieco zbyt głośno odstawiła na blat toaletki. Oczywiście z sąsiedniego pokoju odezwał się zaraz niezadowolony głos jej matki.  
\- Jeszcze się nie położyłaś, skarbie? Przecież jutro musisz wcześnie wstać!  
Matka była zagorzałą zwolenniczką wczesnego wstawania. Po wojnie nadszarpnięte zdrowie nie pozwoliło jej na powrót do pracy w Ministerstwie Magii i zmusiło do przejścia na rentę. Ojciec pracował jako przedstawiciel handlowy i wracał do domu tylko wtedy, kiedy miał wolne. W związku z tym matka mogła objąć wymyślonym przez siebie reżimem tylko swoją córkę, która na szczęście pracowała na miejscu w regularnych godzinach.  
Marietta westchnęła.  
\- Już się kładę, mamo – odparła.  
Zauważyła, że matce z wiekiem wyostrzał się słuch. Kiedyś nie zwracała uwagi na to, że Marietta w swoim pokoju włączała bardzo głośno muzykę; teraz reagowała na najmniejszy szmer. Na przykład usłyszała to stuknięcie słoiczkiem o stół.  
Przyszło jej do głowy, że w ogóle nie musiałaby używać tego kremu, gdyby nie ta zadufana w sobie Hermiona Granger, ale szybko odpędziła tę myśl. Chciała szybko zasnąć, a dalsze roztrząsanie tego problemu mogło ją tylko rozdrażnić.  
Wsunęła się pod kołdrę i ułożyła się wygodnie.  
\- Już jestem w łóżku. Dobranoc, mamo!  
\- Dobranoc! Śpij dobrze, kochanie!  
Marietta doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że takie zachowanie przystoi małym dziewczynkom, a nie dorosłym kobietom, ale takie wieczorne rytuały bardzo podobały się jej matce, więc bez protestu codziennie je powtarzała.  
Zamknęła oczy i spróbowała się wyciszyć. W domu panował taki bezruch, że słychać było każde skrzypnięcie jej łóżka i dźwięk przewracanej kartki w książce, którą jej mama czytała w sąsiednim pokoju. Parę lat temu Marietta musiała załatwić specjalistów od zaklęć tłumiących dźwięki z zewnątrz, bo matce przeszkadzało nawet kapanie kranu u sąsiadów. Teraz ich mieszkanie było idealnie wyizolowane od świata. Na ulicy mogłaby nawet wybuchnąć bomba, a by tego nie usłyszały – no chyba że podmuch wybiłby szyby z okien.  
Chociaż była do tej sytuacji przyzwyczajona, nagle cisza zaczęła ją irytować. Żeby ją zagłuszyć, sięgnęła po odtwarzacz mp3, który leżał na szafce przy łóżku. Wiedziała, że pewnie szybko zaśnie, więc ustawiła go tak, by sam się wyłączył po kwadransie. Podłączyła do niego słuchawki z różowym breloczkiem od Jake'a Pearsa i nacisnęła guzik odtwarzania.  
Musiała przyznać, że wynalazek Jake'a działał bez zarzutu. Od kiedy go nosiła, ani razu nie miała problemów ze słuchawkami. Nawet jakość dźwięku jakby się poprawiła. Postanowiła, że porozmawia z nim o tym następnego dnia, jeśli tylko uda jej się znaleźć trochę czasu. Jeśli nie nastąpi jakiś spektakularny kataklizm – jak w zeszłym roku, kiedy na jedną z potencjalnych pracownic rzucił się wygłodniały dementor – powinni wyrobić się z całą rekrutacją przed lunchem.  
Ciche dźwięki zaczęły powoli, ale skutecznie kołysać ją do snu. Przytuliła twarz do poduszki, uważając, by nie zetrzeć regenerującego kremu i nie podrażnić skóry.  
Ciekawe, czy Hermiona Granger też musi tak o siebie dbać – pomyślała i zasnęła.

10.  
Państwo Dursleyowie mogli z dumą stwierdzić, że są całkowicie normalni. Byli ostatnimi ludźmi, których można by posądzić o udział w czymś dziwnym i tajemniczym, bo po prostu nie wierzyli w takie bzdury.  
Pan Dudley Dursley pracował jako starszy inżynier w firmie Grunnings produkującej świdry. Był wysokim, potężnym mężczyzną i chociaż dopiero niedawno przekroczył trzydziestkę, już wyglądał bardzo szacownie. Pani Abigail Dursley, szczupła i wysportowana dwudziestoośmiolatka, pracowała jako specjalistka w zespole zajmującym się doradztwem podatkowym w znanym międzynarodowym koncernie. Dwójka ich dzieci uczęszczała do elitarnego przedszkola, mającego w programie naukę dwóch języków obcych i gry na instrumencie, a także zajęcia sportowe i całą gamę zajęć dodatkowych (płatnych osobno).  
W pewien nudny sierpniowy poranek pan Dursley właśnie skończył śniadanie i sięgnął po gazetę, podczas gdy pani Dursley ponownie sprawdzała, czy zapakowała wszystko na podróż służbową, w którą wyruszała tego dnia przed południem.  
\- Kochanie, widziałeś moje słuchawki-nieplączki? – spytała, przetrząsając zawartość torebki – Mogłabym przysiąc, że je tu wkładałam. – Rozejrzała się, zirytowana.  
Pan Dursley uniósł wzrok znad gazety.  
\- Co widziałem?  
\- Słuchawki-nieplączki. Słuchawki od iPoda, które się nie plączą. Jeśli wezmę inne, więcej czasu zajmie mi rozwiązywanie supełków na kabelkach niż samo słuchanie. Opowiadałam ci o tym niedawno, to świetny wynalazek. Pisali o nim w czasopismach młodzieżowych, nastolatki i studenci to uwielbiają. Jakaś mało znana firma zrobiła na tym majątek w ostatnich miesiącach. I zrobi jeszcze większy, jeśli nie znajdę moich słuchawek, bo będę musiała sobie kupić nowe!  
Pani Dursley ze złością zaczęła jeszcze raz przeszukiwać wszystkie boczne kieszonki torebki. Podczas podróży zamierzała wykorzystać każdą wolną chwilę, żeby się dokształcać, słuchając nagranych audycji na tematy interesujące ją zarówno profesjonalnie, jak i hobbystycznie. Mogła wprawdzie podłączyć inne słuchawki, ale to byłoby bardzo irytujące.  
\- Może któreś z dzieci zabrało, kiedy je wczoraj odwoziliśmy do moich rodziców? – zasugerował pan Dursley i pociągnął łyk kawy z kubka.  
\- Cholera, mam nadzieję, że nie – jęknęła pani Dursley.  
\- Jak chcesz, możemy zadzwonić do mamy i się upewnić – stwierdził, przeglądając doniesienia z kraju.  
\- Nie chcę, zresztą i tak nie zdążymy do nich teraz pojechać. Poza tym nie warto im zawracać głowy taką głupotą.  
\- Jak uważasz. – Wzruszył ramionami i kontynuował czytanie.  
\- A nie pożyczałeś moich słuchawek wczoraj na siłownię? Przecież słuchasz czegoś, kiedy ćwiczysz, prawda? – spytała pani Dursley, agresywnie rozpinając boczne kieszonki walizki przygotowanej na wyjazd.  
\- Możesz mieć rację – przyznał pan Dursley. Nie powiedział żonie, że wypad na siłownię skończył się fiaskiem, bo zanim dotarł na miejsce, spotkał dawnego kolegę ze studiów i po prostu musieli wpaść do pubu i pogadać. A potem było już za późno, żeby iść ćwiczyć, więc wrócił do domu.  
Kiedyś, zanim urodziły się dzieci, chodzili na siłownię razem i praktycznie nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się ominąć treningu. Potem Abigail nie mogła ćwiczyć przez dłuższy czas, więc i on stracił motywację. A kiedy już poczuła się lepiej, okazało się, że jej firma zapewnia pracownikom karnety do siłowni znajdującej się w tym samym budynku, więc jego żona mogła uczęszczać tam bezpośrednio po pracy. On wciąż próbował chodzić na siłownię jak dawniej, ale coraz częściej okazywało się, że zamiast tego lądował z kolegami w pubie. Jego strój sportowy od jakiegoś czasu leżał nieużywany w torbie w bagażniku samochodu.  
\- Sprawdź w kieszonce mojej wczorajszej koszuli.  
Pani Dursley rzuciła się do garderoby i po chwili jej męża dobiegł tryumfalny okrzyk.  
\- Mam! A już się zaczynałam martwić!  
Pan Dursley w spokoju dopił kawę, odłożył gazetę i spytał:  
\- W takim razie możemy już iść?  
Zaplanowali, że podrzuci ją na pociąg w drodze do pracy.  
\- Tak – odparła pani Dursley z uśmiechem, przyczepiając słuchawki-nieplączki do iPoda.

PODSUMOWANIE  
\- Słuchawki-nieplączki? – spytał Jake, bez zrozumienia wpatrując się w Terry'ego Higgsa, który trzymał w wyciągniętej dłoni niewielkie kolorowe pudełko.  
\- Tak jest. Podobno pojawiły się w mugolskich sklepach w lipcu. Ministerstwo odesłało nam twój wniosek z odpowiedzią, że nie mogą tego zatwierdzić, bo coś takiego już istnieje. Przykro mi.  
\- Ale...  
\- Nie da się nic zrobić. Próbowałem się odwoływać, bo przecież zgłosiłeś projekt na początku roku, kiedy nikt jeszcze nie słyszał o tych gadżetach. – Potrząsnął kolorowym pudełkiem. – Ale nikt nie chciał słuchać.  
\- Ale...  
\- Podejrzewam, że ktoś z Ministerstwa specjalnie opóźniał formalności związane z twoim projektem, żeby skopiować twój pomysł i przepchnąć go jako własny. I to musiał być ktoś z naprawę potężnymi znajomościami, więc pewnie nie znajdziemy żadnych dowodów.  
\- Ale przecież ja pracowałem nad tym przez cały rok, mam to wszystko udokumentowane, przecież nie mogą tego wszystkiego zignorować – zaprotestował Jake.  
\- Przykro mi, ale mogą. To znaczy, nie mogliby, gdyby wszystko w Ministerstwie działało tak, jak powinno. Ale ponieważ tak nie jest, nie możemy nic z tym zrobić. Przykro mi, ale nie możesz opatentować swojego wynalazku i oficjalnie go wprowadzić na mugolski rynek.  
\- Ale poświęciłem cały rok...  
\- Możesz opublikować wyniki swoich badań – odparł spokojnie Terry. – Mnie też się to nie podoba, ale nic więcej nie da się w tej sprawie teraz zrobić.  
\- Ale szefie...  
\- Przykro mi, Jake.  
Terry położył słuchawki-nieplączki na biurku swojego podwładnego i wyszedł. Jake wbił spojrzenie w kolorowe pudełko i próbował znaleźć w tym wszystkim jakiś sens, ale w głowie miał pustkę.  
„Nic się nie da zrobić”.


	2. Melissa Jones: Dziedziczenie magicznych talentów w populacji mieszkańców Wielkiej Brytanii. Wstępny projekt badań

Autor: Melissa Jones  
Tytuł: Dziedziczenie magicznych talentów w populacji mieszkańców Wielkiej Brytanii. Wstępny projekt badań

Światem powoli zaczynała rządzić jesień. Dni stawały się coraz krótsze, a poranki i wieczory – chłodniejsze. Znad oceanu nadciągnęła masa wilgotnego powietrza, więc deszcz padał niemal bez przerwy przez ostatnie parę dni – a przynajmniej taką przyczynę podali w telewizji. Pewnie to samo mówili, kiedy powstawały jakieś anomalie spowodowane przez magię, ale akurat w tym przypadku chyba nie było w tej pogodzie nic niezwykłego, bo „Prorok” milczał na ten temat.  
Lato skończyło się już definitywnie, co oznaczało, że kończyło się też moje półroczne zwolnienie chorobowe i wkrótce wrócę do pracy. Nie wiedziałam, czy cieszyć się tym, czy nie. Oczywiście ekscytowała mnie perspektywa dalszego poszerzania wiedzy i uczenia się nowych umiejętności. A z drugiej strony – przecież to właśnie w pracy ciągle spotykały mnie jakieś niebezpieczne przygody. Już w pierwszym miesiącu mało brakowało, a zostałabym pocałowana przez dementora. I to dwukrotnie! Potem – chociaż właściwie to nie było związane bezpośrednio z pracą – zostałam opętana przez duszę czarownicy, która została oficjalnie uznana za zmarłą ponad dziesięć lat temu, i prawie umarłam, kiedy próbowano ją skłonić do opuszczenia mojego ciała.  
Kiedy po tych wszystkich perypetiach trafiłam do szpitala, spodziewałam się, że spokojnie wrócę do zdrowia i zostanę od razu odesłana do pracy. Jednak Magiczna Inspekcja Pracy postanowiła akurat wtedy skontrolować nasz Instytut i akurat mój przypadek wzbudził ich zainteresowanie. Po dogłębnym zbadaniu moich akt – zarówno pracowniczych, jak i medycznych – inspektor stwierdził, że bezsprzecznie należy mi się półroczne zwolnienie, które pozwoli mi dojść do siebie po tych wszystkich trudnych przejściach. Zaskoczył tym wszystkich, również pracowników kadr naszego Instytutu. Dopiero potem ktoś odnalazł podstawę prawną, na którą powoływał się inspektor. Mianowicie okazało się, że istnieje zbiór specjalnych przepisów dotyczących horkruksów i szkód wywołanych w związku z nimi. I akurat mój przypadek dał się zakwalifikować do tej kategorii.  
Moim przełożonym – mnie zresztą też – wydawało się, że nie potrzebuję aż tak długiego zwolnienia, ale inspektor był nieugięty. Gdybym wróciła do pracy wcześniej, Instytut musiałby zapłacić jakąś horrendalną karę.  
W rezultacie po wyjściu ze szpitala zostałam skierowana na sześć tygodni do sanatorium, a przez pozostałe parę miesięcy teoretycznie mogłam robić, co mi się żywnie podobało, żeby uwolnić się od stresu wywołanego przez kontakt z jedną z najmroczniejszych dziedzin magii. W praktyce dostałam nieoficjalne polecenie spędzenia wolnego czasu na zapoznawaniu się z mugolskim światem w jak największym stopniu. Oprócz tego mogłam oczywiście poszerzać moją wiedzę również w innych dziedzinach, ale moim priorytetem miało być właśnie mugoloznawstwo.  
Na szczęście wszyscy moi najbliżsi znajomi byli czarodziejami wychowanymi w mugolskich rodzinach, więc nie mogłam narzekać na brak dobrych rad i wsparcia. Moja przyjaciółka i współlokatorka Eve Bauman, która na co dzień pracowała w zespole prowadzącym badania w bibliotece Malfoyów, a w domu bywała tylko w weekendy, zapisała mnie na kurs robienia makatek do lokalnego domu kultury. Mój chłopak Dennis Creevey z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy postanowił nauczyć mnie prowadzenia samochodu, chociaż od pierwszej lekcji wiedziałam, że nie będzie łatwo. Natomiast siostra Dennisa i moja współlokatorka Jenny zapisała mnie do lokalnej biblioteki i pilnowała, żebym czytała co najmniej jedną mugolską książkę tygodniowo. Na dodatek namówiła mnie na kurs językowy. Proponowała mi hiszpański, który sama znała, ale w końcu wybrałam francuski. Pewnie nie jest to najbardziej przydatny język na świecie, przypomniało mi się jednak, że nasz Instytut prowadzi wymianę pracowników z podobną instytucją we Francji i kto wie, może kiedyś zostanę tam oddelegowana, a nie chciałabym się znaleźć w obcym kraju bez możliwości komunikacji chociaż na podstawowym poziomie.  
W związku z tym, chociaż teoretycznie miałam pół roku wolnego, w rzeczywistości ledwo się wyrabiałam z tym, co zaplanowali dla mnie przyjaciele i co sama chciałam zrobić. Ale dzięki temu naprawdę dużo się nauczyłam i prawie zupełnie przestałam się bać mugolskiego świata. Umiałam już obsługiwać smartfona i komputer, kontaktowałam się ze znajomymi w Internecie, a nawet dałam się namówić Dennisowi do zagrania w „Wiedźmina” i bardzo mnie ta gra wciągnęła. Szkoda, że książki, na których podstawie powstała, jeszcze nie zostały przetłumaczone na angielski. Co ciekawe, właśnie w tym roku cała seria wyszła po francusku, więc to był jeszcze jeden argument, żeby uczyć się tego języka. Chociaż prawdopodobnie zanim osiągnę taki poziom, żeby móc je czytać ze zrozumieniem, ktoś przetłumaczy te książki na angielski.  
W każdym razie wracałam do pracy po tej długiej przerwie jako zupełnie nowy człowiek. Miałam wrażenie, jakby w tym czasie moje horyzonty poszerzyły się kilkakrotnie. Ja z początku roku wydawałam się sobie teraźniejszej taka ograniczona i pełna uprzedzeń do zewnętrznego świata. A przecież najgorsze, co mi się przytrafiło, zdarzyło się właśnie w tym małym, przytulnym kąciku, w którym chciałam się ukryć. Magiczna rzeczywistość wciąż była pełna mrocznych tajemnic i przeklętych przedmiotów pozostałych po wojnie. Natomiast mugole żyli zupełnie niezależnie od tego typu problemów. W ich świecie konflikty zbrojne zdarzały się daleko od domu, a ich ślady docierały do świadomości tylko w formie doniesień prasowych lub telewizyjnych. Pierwszy raz w życiu przyszło mi do głowy, że być może to oni żyją w lepszym świecie, a nie ja.  
Magiczny Instytut Naukowy nie zmienił się specjalnie w czasie mojej nieobecności. Mój powrót zbiegł się w czasie z rekrutacją nowych osób, która tradycyjnie odbywała się na jesieni, więc na korytarzach łatwo było się natknąć na nieco zdezorientowanych i zestresowanych młodych ludzi. Pewnie Eve i ja rok temu wyglądałyśmy podobnie.  
O ile się orientowałam, wszystkie osoby przyjęte do pracy razem ze mną rok temu dostały w tym samym czasie awans na samodzielnych pracowników naukowych. Oznaczało to, że od tej pory każde z nas mogło zgłaszać własne projekty badawcze. Procedurę wytłumaczono nam bardzo ogólnikowo: nasze pomysły opakowane w zgrabne urzędowe słownictwo miały wpadać w tryby instytutowej biurokracji, która po tygodniu albo miesiącu (chyba nie istniał przepis określający maksymalną długość okresu oczekiwania) wytwarzała odpowiedź, w większości przypadków negatywną. Instytut posiadał ograniczone środki finansowe, więc nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Zaakceptowanych i uruchomionych projektów było niewiele, więc większość naukowców prowadziła prace dotyczące tematów zgłoszonych przez kogoś innego.  
Jednym z większych przedsięwzięć Instytutu były badania archiwów ministerialnych dotyczących rodzin Śmierciożerców. Trwały już dziewiąty miesiąc i uczestniczyło w nich ponad dwadzieścia osób. Pod moją nieobecność Instytut nawiązał współpracę z kilkoma jednostkami badawczymi w innych krajach, ponieważ interesujące nas dokumenty zlokalizowano też w zagranicznych zbiorach.  
Taka skala działań zupełnie mnie oszołomiła, bo kiedy odchodziłam na zwolnienie, zdążyliśmy jedynie pobieżnie przejrzeć ministerialne dokumenty dotyczące rodzin, których nazwiska zaczynały się na kilka pierwszych liter alfabetu. Dowiedziałam się, że od kiedy funkcję kierownika przejęła od pana Neville'a Longbottoma panna Gemma Farley, która wróciła ze stypendium naukowego w Izraelu, projekt nabrał tempa i międzynarodowego rozmachu.  
Panna Farley była energiczną kobietą po trzydziestce. Zostałam jej przedstawiona zaraz po powrocie. Zaskoczyło mnie, że miała na sobie mugolskie ubranie – T-shirt, dżinsy i adidasy – z narzuconą na wierzch szatą roboczą. Powitała mnie krótko i serdecznie, po czym szybko wyjaśniła mój zakres obowiązków w projekcie. Okazało się, że wciąż miałam przekopywać dokumenty w archiwum Ministerstwa Magii, ale teraz było na to więcej czasu i powinnam wycisnąć źródła pisane jak dojrzałą cytrynę. A przynajmniej tak ujęła to panna Farley.  
Kiedy już wszystko mi wyjaśniła, uprzejmie przeprosiła i oznajmiła, że wzywają ją obowiązki. W związku z tym resztę formalności związanych z moim powrotem do pracy załatwiałam sama. Przy okazji mogłam się zorientować w najnowszych pracowych wydarzeniach. Wprawdzie Eve była przez te pół roku moim łącznikiem z Instytutem, ale większość czasu spędzała w bibliotece Malfoyów i raczej nie miała okazji spotykać się z osobami bywającymi na co dzień w budynku na Pokątnej.  
Dopiero teraz dowiedziałam się na przykład, że moje sprawozdanie z badań nad dementorami ma być wydane jako samodzielna publikacja. Zupełnie się tego nie spodziewałam. Najwyraźniej moja kariera naukowa rozwijała się nawet pod moją nieobecność. Zaskoczyła mnie również wiadomość o kompletnym fiasku projektu Jake'a Pearsa. Jake chciał wprowadzić na mugolski rynek amulety zapobiegające plątaniu się kabelków od słuchawek. Bardzo mu kibicowałam, więc poczułam się głęboko oburzona tym, że tak genialny wynalazek został zaprzepaszczony wskutek jakichś biurokratycznych machinacji w Ministerstwie Magii.  
Chciałam porozmawiać o tym Jakiem, ale już jakiś czas temu jego zespół został rozwiązany, a on sam akurat teraz postanowił wykorzystać cały zaległy urlop. Udało mi się dotrzeć do Ellen Kraft, która pracowała z nim najdłużej, a teraz zajmowała moje dawne stanowisko asystentki pana Longbottoma. Dziewczyna nie kryła rozgoryczenia. Podobno kierownik Jake'a próbował nawet interweniować w Ministerstwie, ale nic z tego nie wynikło. Wyczerpał dosłownie wszystkie sposoby odwołania się od tej decyzji i dopiero wtedy zgodził się na oficjalne zamknięcie projektu.  
Zrobiło mi się strasznie przykro. Współczułam całemu zespołowi, którego praca poszła na marne, a najbardziej samemu Jake'owi, bo to on najbardziej emocjonował się tym wynalazkiem. I martwiłam się o niego, bo nie mogłam się z nim spotkać i sprawdzić, jak się czuje. Wprawdzie pozostawaliśmy w kontakcie SMS-owym, ale z własnej inicjatywy nic mi o tym nie wspomniał, a na moje pytanie, co u niego słychać, odpowiedział krótko, że wszystko w porządku. Postanowiłam więc się nie dopytywać i nie próbować uszczęśliwiać go na siłę swoim zainteresowaniem. Jeśli kiedyś będzie chciał ze mną porozmawiać, zna mój numer.  
Jednak to zmartwienie dosyć szybko zostało przyćmione przez konieczność powrotu do starych obowiązków. Znów poczułam dawną mdlącą obawę, że nie jestem dość dobra do tej pracy i sobie nie poradzę. Niepokoił mnie zwłaszcza awans na samodzielnego pracownika naukowego. Dostałam go na równi z tymi, którzy zostali zatrudnieni razem ze mną, ale którzy – w przeciwieństwie do mnie – uczciwie ten rok przepracowali i naprawdę sobie na to stanowisko zasłużyli. Nikt inny nie spędził tyle czasu na zwolnieniu.  
Oczywiście zdawałam sobie sprawę, że to nie moja wina i gdyby nie interwencja nadgorliwego inspektora przepracowałabym ostatnie parę miesięcy w archiwum Ministerstwa Magii. Pewnie wtedy nie czułabym się taka niegodna i niesprawiedliwie nagrodzona.  
Po lunchu dostałam do przeczytania skrócony raport z dotychczasowych badań, który miał ponad tysiąc stron. Przekartkowałam go i na szczęście szybko znalazłam wytyczne dotyczące moich zadań. Były dosyć rozbudowane, ale nie wyglądały bardzo przerażająco.  
Okazało się, że formalności związane z moim powrotem trwały krócej, niż się spodziewałam, więc mogłam wyjść do domu prawie dwie godziny wcześniej. Natomiast jutro rano miałam się stawić punktualnie w archiwum Ministerstwa Magii i wreszcie przystąpić do prawdziwej pracy badawczej.  
Umówiłam się z Dennisem na obiad po pierwszym dniu pracy. Przyszłam przed nim, więc zajęłam nasz ulubiony stolik i złożyłam zamówienie, żeby jedzenie było już gotowe, kiedy mój chłopak dotrze na miejsce. Oczywiście obliczyłam wszystko trochę zbyt optymistycznie i to obiad musiał zaczekać chwilę na Dennisa, a nie odwrotnie.  
\- Cześć, Lizzy, dobrze, że już zamówiłaś, miałem dziś w pracy prawdziwe urwanie głowy i ledwo udało mi się wyrwać. – Pocałował mnie na powitanie i opadł ciężko na swoje krzesło. – Nie uwierzysz, co się u nas dziś działo.  
\- Znów jakiś eksperyment nie wyszedł? – spytałam. Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów znane były z regularnego poszerzania asortymentu, co wiązało się oczywiście z koniecznością poświęcania mnóstwa czasu i energii na działalność badawczo-rozwojową. Mówiąc prościej: panowie George Weasley i Lee Jordan tak mocno stawiali na innowacyjność, że eksperymenty w ich zakładach trwały niemal non stop.  
\- Tym razem mieliśmy problemy magazynowe. Jeden geniusz wymyślił szampon, który powoduje, że włosy zaczynają rosnąć w odpływie prysznica. No wiesz, myjesz głowę i orientujesz się, że woda się zbiera w brodziku. Zaglądasz do odpływu, a tam wielki kłąb włosów i to w zupełnie innym kolorze niż twoje.  
\- I to ma być zabawne? – zdziwiłam się.  
\- Niektórych to śmieszy. W każdym razie pierwsza partia już miała iść do sklepu, ale okazało się, że szampon rozpuścił plastikowe opakowania, w których miał być sprzedawany, i rozlał się na pół magazynu. W związku z tym przez parę godzin pozbywaliśmy się obfitego owłosienia z podłogi i okolic. Wyobraź sobie, że w niektórych miejscach można było nawet pleść warkocze!  
\- Biedaku... – odparłam ze współczuciem, próbując nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.  
\- Ale to jeszcze nie wszystko... Ktoś nie zabezpieczył jednorazowych różdżek przed samoczynnym odpaleniem i cała partia nagle się uaktywniła. Dobrze, że wszyscy akurat wyszli na przerwę obiadową, bo gdyby ktoś wtedy był w okolicy, mogłoby się to naprawdę źle skończyć. A tak było tylko wielkie sprzątanie. No i oczywiście straciliśmy całą partię jednorazowych różdżek, bo one przecież po odpaleniu już do niczego się nie nadają.  
\- O rany…  
\- Właśnie. Na szczęście prace nad moim wynalazkiem idą na razie bez takich przygód – powiedział już spokojniejszym tonem i dopiero wtedy zauważył, że jeszcze nie tknął obiadu, który przez cały czas stał przed nim na stole. – Zupełnie zapomniałem, jaki jestem głodny! – oznajmił nagle i zabrał się do jedzenia.  
Ja tymczasem spokojnie kończyłam swoją porcję.  
\- A kiedy wreszcie dasz mi wypróbować swój wynalazek? – spytałam. Mówił mi o nim już od jakiegoś czasu i byłam strasznie ciekawa jego działania.  
\- Cierpliwości. Muszę najpierw skończyć wszystkie testy. Nie mogę przecież ci podawać niesprawdzonych eliksirów – odparł między jednym kęsem a drugim.  
Pewnie nie miał nic złego na myśli, ale zaraz przypomniały mi się sytuacje, których nie mógł mi wybaczyć – kiedy chciałam przetestować osobiście ryzykowny sposób na zabicie dementora i kiedy zgodziłam się połknąć truciznę, żeby przepędzić z mojego ciała duszę Śmierciożerczyni, która próbowała naśladować lorda Voldemorta i stworzyła sobie horkruks, a po śmierci swojego ciała utrzymywała się przy życiu, opętując niczego nieświadome ofiary.  
W pierwszym z tych przypadków zaryzykowałam życie dla eksperymentu, a w drugim – wypiłam trujący eliksir i ledwo mnie odratowano. Dlatego też rozumiałam, że częstowanie mnie nie do końca sprawdzoną substancją nie wchodziło w grę. Nawet jeśli była tak niewinna jak wynalazek Dennisa.  
Mój chłopak pracował bowiem nad eliksirem, który miał sprawić, że zwykły czarodziej stawał się na kilka godzin metamorfmagiem. Pomysł był moim zdaniem genialny i już nie mogłam się doczekać, aż będzie można go dostać w sklepie. Wreszcie będę mogła zobaczyć, jak bym wyglądała i się czuła, gdybym miała inny kolor włosów albo oczu czy kształt twarzy. Poza tym oczywiście trzymałam za ten wynalazek kciuki ze względu na to, że to Dennis go wymyślił.  
\- A jak tam tobie minął pierwszy dzień w pracy? – zagadnął, kiedy już wyczyścił swój talerz do czysta.  
Opowiedziałam mu o niesprawiedliwości, która spotkała Jake'a.  
\- Słyszałem o tym – oznajmił ku mojemu zaskoczeniu. – To znaczy słyszałem o tej sprawie, ale jakoś nie skojarzyłem, że chodzi o Jake'a. Wtedy bardziej bym się zainteresował.  
\- Ale to jest takie okropne! Ktoś powinien coś zrobić!  
Dennis chwilę się zastanowił.  
\- Teoretycznie Jake mógłby obejść Ministerstwo Magii i zacząć sprzedawać swój wynalazek jako zupełnie mugolski. Przecież mugole by się nie zorientowali. Ale jeśli ktoś zaczął już produkować ulepszoną wersję, to nawet gdyby spróbował sprzedawać swoje amulety, to i tak pewnie się nie przebije, bo ktoś już zajął jego niszę na rynku. A słuchawki są na tyle tanie, że ludzie raczej kupią nowe z dodatkową funkcją niż zawieszkę, którą trzeba przyczepić do swoich słuchawek.  
\- Ale przecież to Jake to wymyślił!  
\- Zgadza się. Myślę, że powinien istnieć jakiś sposób, żeby ujawnić ten przekręt. Porozmawiaj z Jenny, może ona albo ktoś z jej znajomych dziennikarzy będzie chciał się zająć tą sprawą.  
\- Nie pomyślałam o tym – odparłam ze zdziwieniem. – Dobry pomysł. Tak zrobię.  
\- Świetnie. A jakie jeszcze katastrofy wydarzyły się w Instytucie pod twoją nieobecność? – zapytał żartem, ale wiedziałam, że naprawdę się przejął historią Jake'a.  
\- Zostałam samodzielnym pracownikiem naukowym – oznajmiłam z nieszczęśliwą miną.  
Dennis spojrzał na mnie na wpół zaskoczony, na wpół rozbawiony.  
\- Większość osób cieszyłaby się z awansu, ale wiem, że ty jesteś wyjątkowa i jedyna w swoim rodzaju, więc słucham, dlaczego to jest zła wiadomość.  
Doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę, że moja reakcja jest nieracjonalna, ale nic nie mogłam na to poradzić.  
\- Nie zasłużyłam, byłam pół roku na zwolnieniu i przecież w ogóle nic nie zrobiłam – wyjęczałam.  
Dennis przewrócił oczami.  
\- Przecież byłaś na zwolnieniu właśnie dlatego, że coś zrobiłaś, i gdyby ktoś nagłośnił twoją historię w prasie, musiałabyś się liczyć z ryzykiem, że dostaniesz Order Merlina albo jakąś równie drastyczną karę.  
\- Nabijasz się ze mnie – powiedziałam, nieco urażona jego niepoważnym podejściem do problemu.  
\- Absolutnie.  
\- Ale dlaczego?  
Westchnął.  
\- Lis. Jesteś teraz samodzielnym pracownikiem naukowym. Możesz zgłaszać swoje projekty – zaczął mi tłumaczyć, jakbym była wyjątkowo nierozgarniętą pięciolatką. – Możesz wymyślać rzeczy, które Instytut będzie badał! Przecież to jest szansa, żeby zrobić coś niesamowitego! Pamiętam, że kiedy zostałem przyjęty do pracy w Instytucie, po prostu nie mogłem się doczekać, aż mnie awansują, bo miałem tyle pomysłów! Oczywiście większość potem została zweryfikowana i odrzucona i z perspektywy czasu faktycznie się zgadzam, że może nie wszystkie były tak genialne, jak mi się wtedy wydawało, ale taka szansa, Lis, to coś niespotykanego!  
\- Myślałam, że nie lubisz Instytutu – zauważyłam, zdziwiona, że mówi o swojej pracy tam z takim entuzjazmem.  
\- Wtedy jeszcze lubiłem – odparł, trochę zawstydzony swoim entuzjazmem. – W każdym razie teraz ty możesz popchnąć Instytut w dobrym kierunku.  
\- I Eve też.  
\- I Eve też – zgodził się. – Dlatego jeśli tylko przyjdzie ci do głowy coś, czego Instytut nie bada, a powinien, to zgłoś projekt. Ja to robiłem tyle razy, że jeśli potrzebowałabyś pomocy z wnioskiem, to jestem do twojej dyspozycji.  
\- Okej – powiedziałam, żeby zakończyć ten temat, bo jakoś nie wydawało mi się, żebym kiedyś faktycznie znalazła się w takiej sytuacji.  
Zmieniliśmy temat i zupełnie wyleciało mi z głowy, że o tym rozmawialiśmy.  
Wróciłam do pracy w archiwum i dostałam do zbadania dokumenty dotyczące rodziny Selwynów. Kiedy byłam na zwolnieniu, poczytałam trochę mugolskich tekstów na temat dziedziczenia, więc z zainteresowaniem przeglądałam drzewo genealogiczne tej rodziny pod kątem występowania różnych charakterystycznych cech. Miałam szczęście, bo akurat u Selwynów stosunkowo często – w porównaniu do ogółu magicznej populacji – pojawiał się talent do metamorfmagii. Dzięki danym z ministerialnego archiwum zauważyłam, że w przypadku czarodziejskich cech na ogół sprawdzają się też mugolskie zasady dziedziczenia. Bardzo mnie to ucieszyło, ponieważ w przeciwnym razie musiałabym zgłębiać czarodziejską genetykę od zera, żeby cokolwiek z tego zrozumieć.  
Kiedy zaczęłam zwracać uwagę na rodzinne powiązania starych rodów, od razu rzuciły mi się w oczy pewne prawidłowości, choć dziedziczenia niektórych cech w ogóle nie potrafiłam prześledzić. Oczywiście brałam pod uwagę, że rzeczywiste powiązania genetyczne mogą trochę odbiegać od oficjalnych – w końcu wszędzie zdarzają się nieślubne dzieci i tym podobne przypadki, które w dokumentach można potem zatuszować.  
W rezultacie zauważyłam, że magiczna genetyka różniła się od mugolskiej jednym istotnym szczegółem – otóż jeśli dana cecha, która do tej pory była recesywna i nie dawała o sobie znać przez wiele pokoleń, w końcu się ujawniła, bardzo często stawała się od razu dominująca. Prawdopodobnie rodzina Selwynów miała właśnie w ten sposób ukryty w genach talent do metamorfmagii, bo jeśli już pojawiła się osoba wykazująca tego typu zdolności, to wszyscy jej potomkowie też je po niej dziedziczyli.  
Jeśli to naprawdę działało w ten sposób, to w grupie najbardziej konserwatywnych rodzin, które zawierały małżeństwa tylko w swoim gronie, nagromadzenie tych cech powinno być wręcz niebywałe. A przecież w szkole wcale nie miałam wrażenia, że oni czymś się od nas różnili.  
Poza tym pozostawał jeszcze problem charłaków – jeśli cechy magiczne dziedziczyło się niemal automatycznie po rodzicach, to skąd się brali? Zwłaszcza że pojawiali się prawie wyłącznie w starych rodach, w których tym bardziej powinno to być niemożliwe. No chyba że jakieś zestawienie magicznych genów powodowało, że talenty anulowały się wzajemnie i pozostawały tylko szczątkowe zdolności odróżniające charłaka od mugola, na przykład widzenie dementorów. Na dodatek nie miałam pojęcia, jak sytuacja wyglądała u potomków charłaków, bo o tym jakoś nikt nie mówił. Chyba zawsze do tej pory zakładałam, że umierają samotni i przyjaźnią się tylko z kotami, jak szkolny woźny Filch. A przecież to wcale nie musiała być prawda.  
Ale skąd wziąć wiarygodne informacje na temat charłaków? Przecież to pariasi magicznego świata i wszyscy ignorowali ich istnienie. Nie podejrzewałam, by istniały łatwo dostępne opracowania naukowe na ich temat. Wspomniałam o tym Eve, kiedy wróciła do nas na weekend, i obiecała sprawdzić w bibliotece Malfoyów, ale zaraz w poniedziałek wysłała mi sową powiadomienie, że w katalogu nic o tym nie ma, ale jeśli trafi na coś przypadkiem, to da mi znać.  
Zapytałam też Jenny, czy kojarzy jakieś książki albo artykuły, ale pokręciła tylko głową. Potem przeszukała magiczne zasoby Internetu i znalazła tylko jakieś niedorzeczne teksty z kobiecych portali, które publikowały porady typu: aby uniknąć urodzenia charłaka, należy w czasie ciąży zjadać co najmniej jeden liść roszpunki dziennie.  
Pewnego dnia wracałam z pracy autobusem i akurat zastanawiałam się nad tym problemem. Czy naprawdę nikt do tej pory nie zajął się charłakami na poważnie? Jak to w ogóle możliwe?  
Na zewnątrz zapadał już jesienny zmierzch, było szaro i mżyło. Przypomniałam sobie, jak na początku roku byłam przerażona samotną jazdą autobusem i jak Jake mnie uratował, kiedy prawie zasłabłam przez chorobę lokomocyjną. Mijał już drugi miesiąc, od kiedy wróciłam, a jego wciąż nie było. Gdzie mógł się podziać?  
Jenny zainteresowała się jego problemami z Ministerstwem i odkryła, że na początku urlopu prowadził własne śledztwo – każdy człowiek, do którego w tej sprawie dotarła, już wcześniej rozmawiał z Jakiem. O ile się orientowała, obydwoje doszli do tego samego punktu – ktoś ważny blokował zatwierdzenie wynalazku aż do momentu, gdy na mugolski rynek wszedł konkurencyjny i ulepszony produkt. Tożsamości tej osoby nie znał (albo nie mógł zdradzić) nikt z Ministerstwa. W tym miejscu trop się urywał. Jenny nie znalazła ani tajemniczej szarej eminencji, ani Jake'a. Spróbowała jeszcze przeszukać mugolskie źródła, ale na razie nic z tego nie wynikło.  
Martwiłam się trochę o Jake'a. W zeszłym roku przywykłam do tego, że codziennie go widzę w Instytucie, jakby był jego nieusuwalną częścią. A teraz, kiedy wróciłam i go tam nie było, ciągle czegoś mi brakowało. To dziwne, bo gdy z Instytutu odszedł Dennis, praktycznie w ogóle tego nie odczułam. Pewnie to kwestia tego, że nie pracowaliśmy razem i nie zdążyłam się przyzwyczaić.  
Ale gdzie teraz mógł być Jake? Pewnie mogłabym zapytać jego kierownika, kiedy kończy mu się urlop, ale miałam wrażenie, że to nie moja sprawa. Mógł robić ze swoim życiem, co chciał, miał swoich przyjaciół i rodzinę... Na pewno nie potrzebował wtrącania się osób trzecich.  
Autobus zatrzymał się na moim przystanku i z tego wszystkiego prawie zapomniałam wysiąść. Na szczęście przy drzwiach mignęły mi dwie osoby, które kojarzyłam już z widzenia, bo codziennie wracały o tej samej porze i wysiadały tam, gdzie ja, więc otrząsnęłam się z zamyślenia i ruszyłam na zewnątrz. Mżawka była bardzo lekka, więc nie otworzyłam nawet parasolki, tylko od razu ruszyłam w stronę domu. Nie uszłam jednak daleko, bo na chodniku niedaleko sklepu natknęłam się na staruszkę próbującą zebrać zakupy do dziurawej reklamówki, która najwyraźniej przed chwilą pękła.  
\- Pomogę pani – powiedziałam i sięgnęłam do kieszeni płaszcza. Nosiłam tam zawsze złożoną dużą torbę na zakupy, magicznie zabezpieczoną przed deszczem.  
\- Dziękuję ci, droga Lis, wiedziałam, że trzeba było wziąć z domu wózek na zakupy, ale dopiero w sklepie mi się przypomniało, że miałam jeszcze kupić...  
\- Pani Figg? – spytałam, zaskoczona, kończąc zbierać rozsypane produkty. Miała na głowie jakąś chustkę czy kaptur i zupełnie jej w pierwszej chwili nie poznałam.  
\- Tak, kochaneczko, bardzo ci dziękuję, wiedziałam, że trzeba było wziąć wózek, a nie taką byle jaką torbę.  
\- Zrobiła pani spore zakupy. Skoro już zebrałam, to mogę pani zanieść do domu – zaproponowałam bez namysłu.  
\- Na pewno się nie spieszysz, kochana? – upewniła się starsza pani.  
\- Ależ skąd, wracam właśnie z pracy, a w domu nikt nie czeka na mnie z obiadem o określonej godzinie. Wie pani, jak to jest, można czasem utknąć w korkach, a w tym czasie obiad się zupełnie spali.  
\- Ja zawsze miałam gotowy obiad, kiedy dzieci wracały ze szkoły albo z pracy. Ale to były inne czasy, niewiele samochodów, to i korki były mniejsze i wcześniej się wracało. A teraz to szkoda gadać. – Pani Figg machnęła ręką. – W takim razie zapraszam na przedobiednią herbatkę, jeśli oczywiście nie jesteś bardzo głodna i naprawdę nie spieszysz się do domu.  
\- Nie, nie spieszę się i chętnie pani pomogę.  
\- Dziękuję bardzo, kochanieńka.  
I kiedy tak szłyśmy w mokre, mgliste popołudnie do domu pani Figg, uświadomiłam sobie, że przecież ona też jest charłakiem. I do tego charłakiem, który będzie prawdopodobnie bardziej skłonny ze mną porozmawiać niż mrukliwy pan Filch.  
Po paru minutach dotarłyśmy na miejsce. Pani Figg otworzyła drzwi i wpuściła mnie do środka. Od razu owionął mnie zapach niewietrzonego mieszkania i dużej liczby kotów w zamkniętej przestrzeni.  
Domek pani Figg bardzo przypominał nasz, tylko był bardziej zagracony. Rzucało się w oczy, że gospodyni mieszkała tu już od wielu lat i niektórych przedmiotów nie ruszano z miejsca od bardzo dawna.  
Zostałam zaproszona do kuchni, gdzie królowały stare, ciężkie meble o poobijanych rogach i płaskich powierzchniach obłożonych ceratą. Od kuchenki gazowej zaczął już odpryskiwać lakier, a lodówka buczała podejrzanie.  
Pani Figg postawiła czajnik na gazie i zaczęła rozpakowywać zakupy. Część trafiła do lodówki, część do szafek.  
\- Czy mogę panią o coś zapytać? – odezwałam się, kiedy oddała mi zaczarowaną torbę.  
\- Słucham.  
\- Chodzi mi o to, że pani jest charłakiem... – Spojrzałam na nią, żeby się upewnić, czy nie zareaguje niechęcią albo złością. W końcu to była jej prywatna sprawa, a i temat mógłby przez wielu zostać uznany za dość drażliwy.  
\- Zgadza się, kochanieńka – odparła dobrodusznie starsza pani. – Chcesz wiedzieć, jak to jest? Albo co moi rodzice zrobili, że się taka urodziłam?  
Poczułam, że płoną mi policzki. Pewnie w swoim życiu usłyszała już całkiem sporo głupich i obraźliwych pytań, ale doszła do wniosku, że zazwyczaj nie wynikają one ze złych intencji, więc postanowiła cierpliwie udzielać odpowiedzi i tłumaczyć wszystkie niejasne kwestie.  
\- Nie, ja nie chciałam... Ja po prostu byłam ciekawa... Bo pracuję w Magicznym Instytucie Naukowym i nigdzie nie mogłam nic znaleźć o charłakach, a przecież ktoś musiał chyba coś napisać... I pomyślałam, że może pani mi coś powie...  
Zupełnie się zaplątałam ze zdenerwowania.  
Pani Figg spojrzała na mnie spokojnie.  
\- Nie przejmuj się tak, Lis, widzę, że chcesz się czegoś dowiedzieć, ale boisz się zapytać.  
Czajnik zagwizdał i staruszka wstała.  
\- Ja przygotuję herbatę, a ty spokojnie się zastanów, o co chcesz zapytać. I nie denerwuj się tak, mnie nie jest tak łatwo obrazić – dodała z uśmiechem. – Poza tym ostatnio rzadko mam okazję z kimś dłużej porozmawiać, bo nikt nie chce słuchać opowieści starej zdziwaczałej wielbicielki kotów.  
Odetchnęłam i wbiłam spojrzenie w kraciastą ceratę na kuchennym stole. O co właściwie chciałam spytać? O dziedziczenie magicznych genów? Ale kim właściwie była pani Figg i jakie miała kompetencje, żeby mi odpowiedzieć?  
\- Proszę, kochaneczko. – Postawiła przede mną parujący kubek z herbatą. – A teraz słucham.  
\- Wie pani, niedawno czytałam o zasadach genetyki i zainteresowało mnie, jak działa dziedziczenie magicznych cech. I najdziwniejsze wydało mi się istnienie charłaków, bo przecież praktycznie zawsze dzieci czarodziejów dziedziczą po nich talent magiczny. Nawet jeśli tylko jedno z rodziców jest czarodziejem albo czarownicą. I to jest fascynujące. Bo gdyby to zawsze działało, to mielibyśmy na świecie coraz więcej czarodziejów i coraz mniej mugoli. I na dłuższą metę mogłoby to doprowadzić do tego, że na całym świecie wszyscy potrafiliby uprawiać magię.  
\- Zgadza się. – Pani Figg kiwnęła głową.  
\- Ale czarodziejów wcale nie ma tak dużo. I chociaż talent magiczny jest dziedziczony praktycznie w stu procentach przypadków, raz na jakiś czas zdarza się charłak. Kiedyś myślałam, że to po prostu mugol, ale potem się dowiedziałam, że to jednak nie to samo. Ale tego w ogóle nas nie uczyli w szkole. A chciałabym wiedzieć, jak to jest.  
Przerwałam i spojrzałam błagalnie na panią Figg, żeby mi pomogła i nakierowała rozmowę na odpowiedni tor.  
\- Jeśli chcesz przeczytać oficjalne publikacje, powinnaś się zgłosić do Stowarzyszenia Pomocy Charłakom. Oni starają się szerzyć informacje o nas w magicznym świecie, ale – jak widać – z marnym skutkiem. Ja mogę ci opowiedzieć o moim przypadku, jeśli chcesz.  
Nieśmiało kiwnęłam głową.  
\- Jesteś pewna? Uprzedzam, że zamierzam ci opowiedzieć całe moje życie.  
\- Ja bardzo chętnie posłucham – odparłam, bo nie spodziewałam się aż takiej wylewności.  
\- W porządku. W takim razie posłuchaj. – Odchrząknęła. – Moja historia jest dosyć nietypowa, bo chociaż moi rodzice pochodzili ze starych czarodziejskich rodów, to nie odrzucili mnie, kiedy się okazało, że jestem charłakiem, tylko zajęli się mną jeszcze troskliwiej i starali się ukrywać przed pozostałymi krewnymi, że się od nich różnię. Bardzo mnie kochali i dla mnie w tajemnicy przed swoimi rodzinami przenieśli się do mugolskiego świata i żyli jak mugole. Oczywiście wiedziałam o istnieniu świata czarodziejów, ale dorastałam jak mugolka, miałam mugolskich przyjaciół i chodziłam do mugolskiej szkoły, więc nie miałam poczucia, że zostałam czegoś pozbawiona. Moi rodzice mieli przyjaciół w świecie czarodziejów, którzy im pomagali. Ja tymczasem niedługo po szkole wyszłam za mąż i wyniosłam się z domu. Rodzice w kontaktach z krewnymi utrzymywali, że mieszkam za granicą i nie należy mnie uwzględniać w żadnych planach dotyczących strategicznego łączenia rodów, bo nie zamierzam wracać. A ja w świecie mugoli byłam bezpieczna, bo nikt z niewtajemniczonych nie wiedział, jak wyglądam, a poza tym przyjęłam nazwisko męża, więc ktoś naprawdę musiałby się postarać, żeby mnie odnaleźć.  
\- Kiedy to było? – zapytałam, zaciekawiona.  
\- Mniej więcej wtedy, kiedy Albus Dumbledore pokonał Gindelwalda. Tak, wiem, pewnie dla ciebie to prawie tak, jakby za mojej młodości jeszcze biegały po świecie dinozaury... Ale ty chodziłaś do Hogwartu, to pewnie nie wiesz, co to są dinozaury i kiedy żyły... No nieważne. W każdym razie moim rodzicom udało się wychować mnie z dala od tego całego magicznego zamieszania i długo nie miałam pojęcia o tym, jak okropnie czarodzieje potrafią traktować takich jak ja. Dzięki temu przez wiele lat żyłam w spokoju. Wychowaliśmy z mężem pięcioro dzieci, dwóch synów służyło w wojsku, najstarszy zginął na wojnie w Korei. Trzeci wykształcił się na architekta. A dwie córki zostały nauczycielkami – jedna angielskiego, a druga matematyki. Wszyscy szybko wynieśli się z domu, więc przenieśliśmy się z mężem do czegoś mniejszego, bo nasz dom, w którym przez tyle lat mieszkało siedem osób, nagle zrobił się pusty. Poza tym rosły opłaty i już nie było tak łatwo go utrzymać. Od tej pory mieszkaliśmy tu. Nasze dzieci dorobiły się własnych dzieci i czasem nas tu odwiedzały, ale wszyscy mieli swoje sprawy, zresztą ten dom nie nadaje się na dłuższe odwiedziny dużej gromadki... Poza tym część moich wnuków ma silną alergię na koty, więc sama rozumiesz...  
Kiwnęłam głową.  
\- Po wyprowadzce dzieci pomagałam trochę w parafii i w ośrodku pomocy społecznej, zajmowałam się dziećmi, kiedy ich rodzice musieli pracować albo z innych przyczyn nie byli w stanie się nimi opiekować, pomagałam w lekcjach, prowadziłam zajęcia dodatkowe... Mój mąż w tym czasie normalnie pracował, był inżynierem i przez wszystkie lata naszego małżeństwa spędzał cały dzień na budowie. Zbliżaliśmy się do czterdziestej rocznicy ślubu, kiedy znaleziono go martwego na ulicy. To było bardzo blisko budowy, na której akurat pracował, nie miał żadnych śladów, sekcja zwłok nic nie wykazała. Następnego dnia zgłosił się do mnie czarodziej niezbyt wprawnie przebrany za mugola i próbował wyciągnąć ode mnie jakieś informacje. Byłam tak wytrącona z równowagi śmiercią Harry'ego, że bez owijania w bawełnę go zdemaskowałam i powiedziałam mu, kim jestem. Okazało się, że to był znany auror, Alastor Moody. Wtedy jeszcze nie miał tego szalonego oka, któremu zawdzięczał swój pseudonim. Ale może jesteś za młoda, żeby go pamiętać? W każdym razie pan Moody powiedział mi o Sama-Wiesz-Kim, ponieważ istniały podejrzenia, że to ktoś z jego ludzi zabił mojego męża. Harry często zostawał dłużej w pracy i wracał późno wieczorem, więc mógł się natknąć przypadkiem na jakiegoś złego czarodzieja. Spotkaliśmy się kilka razy w tej sprawie i zostałam nawet zaproszona na parę spotkań Zakonu Feniksa. Zaprzyjaźniłam się z Jamesem Potterem i jego kolegami, bo bardzo przypominali mi moich chłopców. Nocowali u mnie czasem, kiedy potrzebowali kryjówki w tej okolicy. Strasznie mnie zasmuciło, kiedy usłyszałam, że James z żoną zginęli, a zaraz po nich ich przyjaciel Peter, a Syriusz trafił do Azkabanu. To była naprawdę okropna historia. Albus Dumbledore wtedy umieścił ich syna u wujostwa, którzy mieszkali tam, gdzie wy teraz, i poprosił mnie, żebym miała na niego oko. I tak mi było szkoda, że nie mogłam biedaczkowi wszystkiego opowiedzieć.  
\- To Harry Potter naprawdę aż do jedenastych urodzin nie wiedział, że jest czarodziejem? – zdziwiłam się. Zawsze wydawało mi się to strasznie nieprawdopodobne.  
\- Zgadza się – odparła pani Figg. – Wujostwo nie znosili jego rodziców i byli bardzo nieszczęśliwi, że to na nich spadł obowiązek opieki nad Harrym. Szczerze mówiąc, gdybym była młodsza, zaproponowałabym Dumbledore'owi, że sama się nim zaopiekuję, a tak mogłam jedynie od czasu do czasu zajmować się nim pod nieobecność Dursleyów. Większość moich wnuków jest starsza od Harry'ego, więc sama rozumiesz, już nie miałabym siły wychowywać dziecka. Hodowanie kotów jest o wiele mniej skomplikowane. – Staruszka się uśmiechnęła.  
\- Czy sprawa śmierci pani męża została wyjaśniona? – spytałam.  
Pani Figg posmutniała.  
\- Niestety nie. Ale aurorzy byli pewni, że to sprawka któregoś z ludzi Sama-Wiesz-Kogo. Od śmierci Harry'ego, mam oczywiście w tej chwili na myśli mojego męża, a nie Harry'ego Pottera, zaczęłam bardziej się interesować tym, co się dzieje w świecie magicznym. Poza tym współpracowałam z Zakonem Feniksa i swego czasu przez chwilę ukrywał się też u mnie Syriusz Black. Chciałam go trochę odkarmić po tym całym Azkabanie, ale koty źle znosiły jego obecność, a on też za nimi nie przepadał, więc szybko się wyniósł. Właściwie to trochę szkoda, może gdyby został, wszystko inaczej by się ułożyło i nie zginąłby tak pechowo... Kto wie?  
\- O rany, pani naprawdę znała tych wszystkich sławnych ludzi!  
Panią Figg wyraźnie rozbawiło moje zdziwienie.  
\- Skarbie, gdybyś była dziesięć czy dwadzieścia lat starsza, też miałabyś sporą szansę ich poznać.  
Pokręciłam głową z niedowierzaniem.  
\- No więc tak wygląda moje życie i jestem charłaczką. Chcesz coś jeszcze wiedzieć?  
\- Tak, przepraszam, pani tak ciekawie opowiadała, że zapomniałam, o co pytałam... Czy pani dzieci są zwykłymi mugolami?  
\- Moje dzieci nie mają pojęcia o magicznym świecie, więc trudno powiedzieć. Ja jestem w stanie widzieć to, co jest ukryte przed mugolami, ale nie potrafię używać czarów. Moje dzieci nawet nie miały okazji się o tym przekonać i nigdy nie wspominały, żeby przydarzyło im się coś niezwykłego, więc podejrzewam, że są zwykłymi mugolami. Tak samo ich dzieci i wnuki, o ile wiem. Podejrzewam, że jeden z moich wnuków mógł poślubić czarownicę, ale nie utrzymujemy zbyt bliskich kontaktów i oni nie wiedzą, że ja wiem o istnieniu świata czarodziejów, więc pewnie tym bardziej się ukrywają. A może po prostu mnie unikają i nie ma w tym żadnej tajemnicy.  
Wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Członkowie starych rodów twierdzą podobno, że wszyscy czarodzieje z mugolskich rodzin są tak naprawdę w którymś pokoleniu potomkami charłaków, więc może moje prapraprapraprawnuki będą chodzić do Hogwartu, kto wie?  
\- Naprawdę? – spytałam, zaskoczona. – Nigdy o tym nie słyszałam. Czyli jeśli ja jestem z mugolskiej rodziny, to mam jakiegoś przodka ze starego rodu? Mogę być w prostej linii potomkinią takich, na przykład, Averych? Albo Blacków czy Selwynów?  
\- Myślę, że to możliwe. Ale musisz wziąć pod uwagę, że to tylko teoria. Nikt chyba tego nie próbował sprawdzić. W moim świecie istnieją testy DNA, ale u czarodziejów raczej nic takiego nie ma...  
\- Zawsze myślałam, że czarodzieje w mugolskich rodzinach biorą się z przypadku, że dzieje się coś magicznego, przeskakuje gdzieś we wszechświecie jakaś iskierka i rodzimy się my...  
\- A czasem, dużo rzadziej, przeskakuje inna iskierka i rodzimy się my – dodała pani Figg.  
\- No tak...  
\- Napij się herbaty, nawet jej nie tknęłaś – przypomniała i poczułam, że rozmowa o charłakach i mugolakach dobiegła końca.  
\- Dziękuję – odparłam i sięgnęłam po kubek.  
Pani Figg napiła się swojej.  
\- Gdybyś jeszcze kiedyś chciała porozmawiać, nie krępuj się. Ale mam nadzieję, że nie każesz mi jeszcze raz opowiadać historii mojego życia. Gdzieś tu miałam wizytówkę tego stowarzyszenia zajmującego się charłakami... Nigdy nie korzystałam z ich wsparcia, ale wiem, że pomogli wielu osobom.  
Wstała z krzesła, podeszła do szafki, otworzyła jedną z szuflad i zaczęła przeszukiwać jej zawartość.  
\- O, tu jest. Proszę. – Podała mi rozłażącą się tekturkę o wytartych rogach.  
\- Dziękuję. – Schowałam wizytówkę i dopiłam herbatę.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że to, co ci opowiedziałam, do czegoś ci się przyda.  
\- Tak, na pewno. Dziękuję za wszystko.  
Pobiegłam do domu jak na skrzydłach. Nie zastałam nikogo, bo Eve wciąż pracowała u Malfoyów, a Jenny zostawiła kartkę, że ma spotkanie z informatorem i wróci późno, ale zostawiła mi obiad do podgrzania na patelni.  
Włączyłam kuchenkę i wyciągnęłam wizytówkę od pani Figg. Obejrzałam wystrzępiony kartonik. Na górze dużymi literami wydrukowano napis „Stowarzyszenie Pomocy Charłakom”, a pod spodem instrukcje, jak się połączyć z kominkiem alarmowym. Na drugiej stronie znajdował się numer telefonu i adres z informacją, że dyżury są pełnione przez całą dobę i w razie nagłej potrzeby należy niezwłocznie ich powiadomić – bez względu na porę dnia i nocy.  
Obiad zaczął już skwierczeć na patelni, więc nałożyłam go szybko na talerz i zjadłam, po czym po krótkim wahaniu podniosłam słuchawkę i wykręciłam numer. Przez dłuższą chwilę nikt nie odbierał, więc przestraszyłam się, że może numer jest już nieaktualny – w końcu wizytówka wyglądała na wydrukowaną dawno temu.  
\- Pogotowie Stowarzyszenia Pomocy Charłakom, czym mogę służyć? – odezwał się uprzejmy kobiecy głos.  
\- Dzień dobry, nie jestem charłakiem, ale pracuję w Magicznym Instytucie Naukowym i interesuje mnie dziedziczenie, a usłyszałam, że państwo mają sporo informacji na temat...  
\- Proszę pani, chętnie odpowiemy na pani pytania, ale proszę się zgłosić w godzinach pracy biura – przerwała mi uprzejmie, ale stanowczo. – Zna pani adres?  
\- Tak, jest na wizytówce. – Przeczytałam na głos to, co było tam napisane.  
\- Zgadza się. Proszę przyjść między 8.00 a 18.00, wtedy na pewno znajdzie się w biurze ktoś, kto z panią porozmawia. Do widzenia. – Rozłączyła się.  
Zerknęłam na zegarek. Minęła już 20.00, więc nic dziwnego, że nie chcieli już ze mną rozmawiać. Postanowiłam więc przenieść się do nich przez kominek jutro po pracy.  
Jak zaplanowałam, tak zrobiłam. Następnego dnia po ośmiu godzinach przedzierania się przez dokumenty dotyczące Selwynów pożegnałam się z Susan Bones, archiwistką, która mi pomagała, po czym przeniosłam się przez sieć Fiuu z hallu Ministerstwa prosto do kominka podanego na wizytówce Stowarzyszenia Pomocy Charłakom.  
Przy lądowaniu wzbiłam chmurę pyłu z paleniska – widocznie nikt tego kominka od jakiegoś czasu nie używał. Otrzepałam się z popiołu i rozejrzałam po okolicy. Znajdowałam się w pustym pokoju o dość wysokim suficie i oknach wychodzących na jakąś mugolską ulicę. Domyśliłam się, że trafiłam do lokalu w starej kamienicy. Naprzeciwko okien znajdowały się otwarte dwuskrzydłowe drzwi, ale zaraz za nimi korytarz zakręcał, więc nie byłam w stanie stwierdzić, czy trafiłam w odpowiednie miejsce.  
\- Halo, jest tu ktoś? – odezwałam się, bo nikogo nie zauważyłam.  
\- Tak, chwileczkę, już do pani idę – odezwał się męski głos z głębi korytarza.  
Przeszłam przez drzwi i wyjrzałam zza rogu. Słabo oświetlonym przejściem zmierzał w moją stronę starszy mężczyzna ubrany po mugolsku – żadnej szaty, tylko źle dopasowany garnitur. Kiedy podszedł bliżej, zauważyłam, że jego rysy zdradzają wyraźne indyjskie korzenie.  
\- Dzień dobry – powiedział wesoło, potrząsając moją dłonią. – Pani z MIN-u, prawda?  
Rzadko słyszałam tak skróconą wersję nazwy mojego Instytutu, więc uprzejmy pan musiał poczekać na moje potwierdzenie sekundę dłużej niż zwykle.  
\- Nazywam się Melissa Jones i interesuję się dziedziczeniem magicznych cech – oznajmiłam. – Wydaje mi się, że istnienie charłaków to szalenie ciekawe zjawisko z naukowego punktu widzenia, bo chyba bardzo trudno jest to sensownie wyjaśnić.  
\- Trafiła pani w dobre miejsce, panno Jones – odparł mój rozmówca, odgadując przy okazji mój stan cywilny. Może po prostu uznał, że byłam za młoda, by zdążyć wyjść za mąż. – Proszę iść za mną. Nazywam się Idris Jones i bardzo chętnie odpowiem na pani pytania. Tak, dostałem na imię Idris na cześć założycielki naszego stowarzyszenia, Idris Oakby. Mogła pani o niej czytać na karcie z czekoladowej żaby. Bardzo pomogła mojemu ojcu, kiedy okazało się, że jest charłakiem i jego rodzina się go wyparła.  
\- Więc pan jest mugolem? – spytałam, zaskoczona. Jakoś wydawało mi się, że w tym stowarzyszeniu pracują głównie czarodzieje.  
\- Zgadza się. A jeśli chodzi o nazwisko, to ponieważ mój ojciec został wykluczony z rodziny, postanowił je zmienić, żeby nawet ono nie przypominało mu o ludziach, którzy go tak okropnie potraktowali. Stowarzyszenie doradziło mu nazwisko Jones, ponieważ jest jednym z najpopularniejszych w kraju. Przepraszam, że pytam, ale czy pani jest z mugolskiej rodziny?  
Przytaknęłam.  
\- W takim razie kto wie, może kilka pokoleń temu też był jakiś charłak, który – jak mój ojciec – postanowił zmienić nazwisko i rozpocząć nowe życie?  
\- Ale czy to prawda, że czarodzieje z mugolskich rodzin zawsze są potomkami charłaków?  
\- Zapraszam, tu jest nasze biuro – powiedział, bo doszliśmy właśnie ciemnym korytarzem do nieco wypaczonych drzwi z tabliczką z nazwą Stowarzyszenia. – Dzielimy kominek z paroma innymi instytucjami, ale mało kto z niego korzysta i dlatego nie zauważyłem pani przybycia. Następnym razem proszę wcześniej zadzwonić. Albo przysłać sowę. Proszę usiąść.  
Weszliśmy do dosyć ciasnego biura. Cała przestrzeń pod ścianami była zastawiona szafami i rozmaitymi pudłami. Tylko na środku stało biurko z dwoma krzesłami dla interesantów. Usiadłam, a pan Jones zajął miejsce po przeciwnej stronie.  
\- Pytała pani o dziedziczenie. Szczerze mówiąc, chyba nikt tak naprawdę porządnie tego nie zbadał. Każdy człowiek ma na tyle rozgałęzione drzewo genealogiczne, że trudno zbadać wszystkich jego przodków kilka czy kilkanaście pokoleń wstecz. Oczywiście nie mówię w tej chwili o arystokratach, którzy znają wszystkie więzy krwi nawet kilkaset lat wstecz. Gdybyśmy mieli centralny rejestr DNA z danymi wszystkich obywateli, wtedy można by wyśledzić pewne podobieństwa, ale na razie coś takiego nie istnieje. Poza tym społeczność magiczna, zwłaszcza ta jej część, która żyje w oderwaniu od naszego świata, siłą rzeczy nie zostałaby uwzględniona w takim rejestrze.  
\- No tak – odparłam. – Ale mnie chodzi o to, jak podróżuje ukryty magiczny gen od charłaka przez ileś niemagicznych pokoleń, aż znów się uaktywnia w czarodzieju z mugolskiej rodziny. To chyba dałoby się wyśledzić.  
\- Być może ma pani rację – przyznał pan Jones z namysłem. – Ale trzeba też wziąć pod uwagę możliwość, że magiczny gen będzie niewykrywalny dla mugolskich metod badawczych. Z tego, co wiem, nie da się określić, czy ktoś jest czarodziejem, czy mugolem, na podstawie samej tylko informacji o jego kodzie genetycznym. Niech się pani tak nie dziwi, nasze Stowarzyszenie wspierało swego czasu kilku młodych charłaków, którzy postanowili studiować genetykę, żeby wyjaśnić, dlaczego nie mają talentu magicznego. Jeśli pani chce, mogę dać pani numer do jednego z nich. Wciąż wykłada na Wydziale Biologii uniwersytetu w Londynie. Chwileczkę.  
Z niecierpliwością czekałam, aż pan Jones wygrzebie jakąś teczkę z jednego z pudeł, a potem zapisze coś na kolorowej kartce. Nawet nie przypuszczałam, że ktoś już się zajmował tym tematem! I to od razu wykładowca z Wydziału Biologii! Już nie mogłam się doczekać, aż z nim porozmawiam.  
\- Proszę. Nazywa się Logan Burke. – Podał mi kolorową karteczkę.  
\- Bardzo dziękuję. – Skrzętnie schowałam ją do kieszeni.  
\- Może chce pani posłuchać, w jaki sposób pomagamy charłakom, panno Jones? – zagadnął.  
Zerknęłam na zegarek. Było jeszcze stosunkowo wcześnie.  
\- Czemu nie? Skoro już tu przyszłam, to chętnie się czegoś dowiem.  
\- Widzi pani, Stowarzyszenie zostało założone jeszcze w dziewiętnastym wieku ze szczytnym założeniem, że w ciągu kilku, może kilkunastu lat da się przekonać magiczne społeczeństwo, że charłak może być równie dobrym obywatelem jak czarodziej. Nasza świętej pamięci założycielka wierzyła przez całe życie, że przy odrobinie dobrej woli wszyscy moglibyśmy żyć razem i już więcej nie byłoby dramatów związanych z wydziedziczaniem charłaków i zrywaniem z nimi wszelkich kontaktów przez czarodziejskie rodziny.  
Pan Jones westchnął.  
\- Niestety, niewiele się przez te ponad sto lat zmieniło. Wielu charłaków zostaje wyrzuconych z domu praktycznie z dnia na dzień bez żadnych środków do życia. Jeśli szybko do nas trafią, mają sporą szansę, by przystosować się do funkcjonowania w świecie bez magii. Często wyrzucane są dzieci, które w wieku jedenastu lat nie dostały listu z Hogwartu, ale zdarzają się też starsze lub młodsze. Taki młody człowiek łatwiej się przystosowuje do nowych warunków i ma mniej problemów. Stowarzyszenie znajduje takim dzieciom rodziny zastępcze, dzięki czemu mogą się wychować jak zwyczajni mugole i niektórzy z nich zapominają o istnieniu świata czarodziejów. Gorzej jest, jeśli jakaś arystokratyczna rodzina zrezygnowała z usług Hogwartu i uczy dzieci samodzielnie w domu. Wtedy może się okazać, że charłak zostanie definitywnie rozpoznany dopiero jako dorosły człowiek. Rozumie pani, rodzina może długo nie chcieć przyjąć do wiadomości, że jest inny, i sprowadzać coraz to nowych prywatnych nauczycieli. A kiedy to definitywnie wychodzi na jaw, decydują się nagle od niego odciąć. Słyszałem o kilku takich przypadkach.  
\- To niesamowite. Nie wyobrażam sobie, jak można tak postąpić – wtrąciłam, zszokowana.  
\- Najgorszy przypadek, moim zdaniem, trafił do nas jakieś trzydzieści parę lat temu. Otóż okazało się, że arystokratyczna rodzina tak skrzętnie ukryła charłactwo swojego syna, że udało się nawet zeswatać go z panną z równie bogatego rodu. Problem wynikł, kiedy ich dzieci też okazały się charłakami. I rodzina żony tego biedaka bardzo szybko się zorientowała. Małżeństwo unieważniono, a on z dziećmi został wydziedziczony i wyrzucony poza nawias magicznego społeczeństwa. Podobno skandal wyciszono, a kobietę ponownie wydano za mąż. A on z dziećmi trafił do nas.  
\- Okropne – przyznałam. – Ale mówi pan, że dzieci charłaka i czarownicy też były charłakami?  
\- Zgadza się.  
\- To ciekawe, chyba jeszcze nie słyszałam o związku czarodzieja i charłaka.  
\- To dlatego, że gdy tylko charłak zostanie rozpoznany, wyrzuca się go z magicznego świata, więc nawet gdyby ktoś z magicznym talentem nie miał uprzedzeń, to nie ma szansy kogoś takiego spotkać. A jeśli już, to w świecie mugoli, a tam charłak nie musi się przyznawać do swojego pochodzenia.  
\- No tak, a poza tym mugol może być potomkiem charłaka w którymś pokoleniu i nawet o tym nie wiedzieć. Więc istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że kiedy czarodziej wiąże się z mugolem, to tak naprawdę wiąże się z potomkiem charłaka! Ale wtedy raczej nie zdarzają się przypadki niemagicznych dzieci, więc może charłactwo pojawia się tylko wtedy, kiedy charłak wiąże się z czarodziejem?  
Pan Jones słuchał moich rozważań z uśmiechem. Najwyraźniej podobał mu się mój entuzjazm.  
\- Im dłużej tu pracuję, tym bardziej się przekonuję, że nie ma żadnego wzorca dziedziczenia charłactwa – stwierdził wreszcie. – Może pani coś odkryje, może profesor Burke na coś wpadnie. Słyszałem na przykład teorię, że charłak rodzi się wtedy, kiedy talent magiczny danej osoby wynikający z czynników genetycznych byłby zbyt duży, ale jakoś mnie ona nie przekonuje.  
\- Zaraz, czyli talent miałby być tak silny, że sam siebie sabotuje? – upewniłam się.  
\- Coś w tym rodzaju. To tak, jakby natura sama uznawała, że taka ilość mocy to już przesada, i całkowicie blokowała możliwość używania magii. Ale wydaje mi się, że tę teorię wymyślono tylko po to, żeby pocieszyć charłaków, bo są tacy biedni i upośledzeni. No wie pani, ludzie mają czasem tendencję do mówienia tym, którzy wyróżniają się w sposób negatywny, że są za to wyjątkowi w jakiejś innej dziedzinie. I potrafią wymyślić wierutne kłamstwa, byle tylko kogoś pocieszyć.  
\- Tak, wiem, o czym pan mówi. – Kiwnęłam głową. – A czy naprawdę nie uważa pan, że coś w tej teorii może być? Bo jeśli charłak faktycznie ma za dużo magicznych genów, to może te geny muszą się rozcieńczyć przez mieszanie z genami mugoli, żeby po kilku czy kilkunastu pokoleniach mogły się znów objawić?  
\- Słyszałem ten argument, ale to tylko spekulacje. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to kiedykolwiek dało się udowodnić. – Pan Jones wzruszył ramionami. – Najlepiej pani zrobi, jeśli zwróci się pani z tym do Logana Burke'a. Ja jestem laikiem i powtarzam tylko te argumenty, które słyszałem i które trafiły mi do przekonania.  
\- Rozumiem. Dziękuję za te wszystkie informacje. Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie: kto pracuje w tej fundacji? I jaka jest skala działalności? Bo praktycznie każdy charłak jest usuwany z magicznego społeczeństwa i nikt chyba nie prowadzi oficjalnych statystyk.  
Pan Jones westchnął.  
\- W tej chwili na stałe pracuje u nas pięć osób i to na zasadach wolontariatu, bo wszystkie środki idą na pomoc potrzebującym i na wynajęcie biura. Swego czasu włożyliśmy wiele energii w promowanie informacji o tym, jak się z nami skontaktować, więc nie możemy zmienić siedziby na tańszą, bo ktoś potrzebujący mógłby do nas nie trafić – powiedział, jakby chciał się usprawiedliwić.  
Nie miałam pojęcia o wynajmowaniu biur, więc tylko kiwnęłam głową.  
\- Jesteśmy wszyscy emerytami i mamy sporo wolnego czasu, więc możemy pełnić tu dyżury telefoniczne przez całą dobę. Mamy też kominek o tam, w kącie, ale rzadko ktoś z niego korzysta. Pani przez przypadek musiała wylądować jeden kominek dalej, na korytarzu. A może po prostu jest tu jakieś ustawienie, że przez kominek w biurze można rozmawiać, ale lądować można tylko na korytarzu? Ktoś mi to kiedyś tłumaczył, ale to było dawno temu. Mamy sporo problemów ze sponsorami, bo w świecie magicznym nikt nie chce pamiętać o charłakach, a mugolom w ogóle nie można o nich mówić ze względu na zasady tajności. Zatrudniamy fundraiserów, którzy pracują głównie na ulicy Pokątnej, ale to ledwo starcza na nasze potrzeby. Gdyby pani miała ochotę ustawić stały przelew na nasze konto, to tu jest specjalny formularz... Ma pani od razu kilka, może ktoś z pani znajomych też zechce.  
Przyjęłam plik papierów i schowałam do torebki.  
\- Dziękuję, zastanowię się.  
\- Niech pani pamięta, że nawet najmniejszy datek może komuś uratować życie.  
Kiwnęłam głową.  
Pożegnaliśmy się uprzejmie i zostałam nawet odprowadzona do kominka. Przeniosłam się z powrotem do hallu Ministerstwa Magii, który zdążył już nieco opustoszeć po godzinach szczytu, kiedy pracownicy większości departamentów kończyli zmianę i wracali do domu. Wyszłam na zewnątrz, żeby złapać autobus do domu, ale okazało się, że akurat odjechał, a na następny musiałabym czekać co najmniej kwadrans. Postanowiłam więc dobrze wykorzystać ten czas i zadzwonić do tego wykładowcy, który badał genetykę charłaków. Wygrzebałam z kieszeni jego dane kontaktowe i wpisałam numer do mojego smartfona. Dłuższą chwilę czekałam na połączenie i kiedy już prawie straciłam nadzieję, odezwał się uprzejmy kobiecy głos.  
\- Sekretariat Wydziału Biologii, czym mogę służyć?  
\- Dzień dobry, szukam pana Logana Burke'a – odparłam.  
\- Profesor Burke ma zajęcia i dyżur w poniedziałki i wtedy można się z nim skontaktować. Poza tym prowadzi też jeden przedmiot dla studentów weekendowych, więc jeśli sprawa jest bardzo pilna, może pani spróbować go złapać w niedzielę. Ma wykład od 8.00 do 10.00 w sali na pierwszym piętrze.  
\- Bardzo pani dziękuję – odparłam i się rozłączyłam.  
Trochę zaskoczyło mnie, że profesora tak rzadko można zastać na uczelni – przecież my w Instytucie spędzaliśmy osiem godzin dziennie przez pięć dni w tygodniu. Najwyraźniej na uniwersytetach panowała inna organizacja pracy.  
W każdym razie trochę żałowałam, że był środek tygodnia i najbliższa okazja do spotkania profesora Burke'a nadarzy się dopiero w niedzielę rano.  
Wróciłam do domu i tym razem zastałam Jenny w trakcie przygotowywania jakiegoś wymyślnego obiadu.  
\- Będzie nas dziś na obiedzie więcej, a ja potrzebowałam jakiegoś pretekstu, żeby wypróbować to danie – wyjaśniła. – Przychodzi Dennis i...  
\- Dennis przychodzi? – zdziwiłam się.  
\- Znów zapomniałaś włączyć dźwięku w telefonie? Mówił, że nie mógł się do ciebie dodzwonić, więc wysłał SMS – powiedziała, wsuwając do piekarnika blachę z – jak mi się wydawało – kawałkami jakiegoś mięsa w sosie.  
Zajrzałam do torebki w poszukiwaniu mojego smartfona. Był na samym dnie. Na ekranie wyświetlało się kilka powiadomień o nieodebranych połączeniach i nieprzeczytanych wiadomościach.  
\- No tak – westchnęłam. – Może jeszcze Eve udało się urwać z biblioteki Malfoyów i też przyjedzie na obiad? I jej brat z zagranicy?  
Jenny parsknęła śmiechem.  
\- Lis, ty słyszałaś o takim wynalazku jak teleportacja? Teoretycznie Ewan mógłby tu codziennie wpadać z tej swojej zagranicy na herbatkę i nie sprawiłoby mu to większego problemu.  
\- Czy ty chcesz mi powiedzieć, że on tu naprawdę będzie? – jęknęłam.  
\- Nie, ale może przypominasz sobie, że Eve chodziła ostatnio na kurs teleportacji? I że dziś miała egzamin końcowy? I to jest tak naprawdę główny pretekst, żeby zaprosić też Dennisa i wypróbować ten nowy przepis.  
\- Zaraz, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Eve zdała ten egzamin i teleportuje się tu zaraz z rezydencji Malfoyów? Ale przecież miałyśmy się nie teleportować do pracy...  
Jenny przewróciła oczami.  
\- Lis, ty zawsze znajdziesz jakiś problem. Harry mówił, że mamy się nie teleportować codziennie, a Eve wpadnie tylko na kolację i nie będzie wychodzić na zewnątrz, więc dla sąsiadów to tak, jakby w ogóle jej tu nie było.  
\- No dobrze, pewnie masz rację... Ale to fantastycznie, że Eve zdała ten egzamin!  
Mojej przyjaciółce naprawdę na tym zależało i szczerze mnie ucieszyła ta wiadomość, chociaż poczułam też ukłucie wstydu, że przez to całe zaaferowanie tematem charłaków jej sprawy zupełnie wyleciały mi z głowy.  
\- To pójdę się przebrać. Zupełnie przemoczyłam nogi.  
\- Tylko się pospiesz, bo wszyscy zaraz tu będą! – krzyknęła za mną Jenny, kiedy wbiegałam po schodach do swojego pokoju.  
Zrzuciłam szatę, która w mugolskich środkach komunikacji całkiem znośnie uchodziła za sukienkę o nieco dziwnym kroju, zwłaszcza jeśli na wierzchu miałam jeszcze płaszcz albo kurtkę. Przebrałam się w suche rzeczy i od razu zrobiło mi się przyjemniej. Zbiegłam na dół akurat w idealnym momencie, żeby wpaść w ramiona Dennisa.  
\- Cześć, Lizzy – powiedział, obejmując mnie w pasie i obracając się ze mną w objęciach, co było dosyć karkołomne na tak niewielkiej powierzchni jak nasz przedpokój, ale na szczęście obyło się bez uszkodzeń ciała i mienia.  
\- Cześć. – Cmoknęłam go w czubek nosa, a on mnie postawił na podłodze. Uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie, bo tak dobrze było w końcu zobaczyć się po paru dniach niewidzenia.  
\- No, gołąbki, dosyć tego gruchania, obiad na stole – oznajmiła wesoło Eve z kuchni. Musiała się teleportować, kiedy jeszcze byłam na górze.  
Weszliśmy do kuchni, trzymając się za ręce. Eve siedziała przy jednym z nakryć i wpatrywała się z zainteresowaniem w nową potrawę, która bulgotała lekko w brytfannie postawionej przez Jenny na środku stołu.  
\- Proszę siadać i się częstować – powiedziała autorka eksperymentu, z napięciem wpatrując się w swoje obiekty doświadczalne.  
Nałożyliśmy sobie ostrożne porcje i spróbowaliśmy. Danie okazało się całkiem smaczne. Wynik sprawdzenia można było uznać za pozytywny.  
Kiedy już zaspokoiliśmy pierwszy głód, Eve wreszcie zaczęła opowiadać o swoim egzaminie.  
\- Mieliśmy zdawać na jakimś odludziu, więc tydzień wcześniej dostałam pocztą świstoklik, który uaktywniał się pół godziny przed, żebyśmy na pewno byli na miejscu na czas. Jadłam dziś śniadanie z tym świstoklikiem w garści, żeby nie przegapić transportu, bo następny termin ma być dopiero za miesiąc.  
Creeveyowie parsknęli śmiechem na tę wizję, a i mnie też rozbawiła.  
\- Okazało się, że egzamin był na jakimś wrzosowisku, pagórki po sam horyzont i żadnego drzewa czy domu. Było nas może dwanaścioro, ale dokładnie nie liczyłam. Nadzorowało nas troje egzaminatorów i jedna czarownica ze świętego Munga. Wiem, bo miała torbę z logo szpitala. Losowaliśmy zadania i po kolei je wykonywaliśmy. Parę osób kojarzyłam z kursu. Nikt się nie rozszczepił, tylko jeden chłopak skręcił kostkę, bo krzywo wylądował po teleportacji. Nie było żadnych niezwykłych zjawisk, wszyscy zdali.  
\- Nuuuuda... – skomentował z udawanym ziewnięciem Dennis. – Na moim egzaminie rozszczepiły się aż trzy osoby.  
\- U mnie tylko jedna – powiedziała Jenny. – Ale bardzo niegroźnie, tylko jedno ucho wylądowało jej metr obok, a poza tym była cała.  
\- U mnie musieli interweniować uzdrowiciele – kontynuował z dumą Dennis.  
Spojrzałam na niego ze zdziwieniem. Do tej pory sądziłam, że żartuje.  
\- Nie rób takiej miny, Lis, rozszczepienia są w 99% przypadków niegroźne, ale na ogół wyglądają niezwykle spektakularnie – wyjaśniła Jenny. – Ta interwencja uzdrowicieli to pewnie też tylko dlatego, że delikwent nie potrafił się sam poskładać, a nie dlatego, że jego życie było zagrożone.  
\- Myślałem, że to oczywiste – potwierdził. – Przecież nie śmiałbym się z tego, że ktoś sobie zrobił krzywdę.  
\- To dobrze. – Odetchnęłam z ulgą i trochę się zawstydziłam, że podejrzewałam moich przyjaciół o takie sadystyczne skłonności.  
\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że oglądanie kogoś, kogo się nie lubi, w stanie takiego rozszczepienia, sprawia jednak jakąś satysfakcję – dodał.  
Odniosłam wrażenie, że ma na myśli kogoś konkretnego, ale wolałam się nie dopytywać o szczegóły.  
\- Może zmieńmy temat, bo Lis się zaczyna robić zielona – zaproponowała Eve.  
\- Rzeczywiście, chyba trochę przesadziliśmy – zreflektował się Dennis. – Może powiecie, co tam u was w pracy?  
\- Tajne przez poufne, ale ogólnie nic ciekawego. – Eve machnęła ręką. – Pan Malfoy będzie miał dzięki nam za darmo skatalogowaną bibliotekę, ale chyba nic z tego nie wyniknie. Odkrywamy jakieś historyczne teksty, jakieś stare zaklęcia i eliksiry, ale ta droga donikąd nie prowadzi. Tak się skupiamy na tym, co ktoś kiedyś zrobił, że nie wymyślamy niczego nowego. I jak to może komukolwiek przynieść jakąś praktyczną korzyść? Chyba tylko nam pomoże zostać znanymi angielskimi historykami magii. Czasem się zastanawiam, czy nie przenieść się do działu, w którym tworzy się coś nowego.  
Dennis ją poparł.  
\- Zawsze możesz zgłosić się do Weasleyów, my w kółko testujemy coś nowego.  
\- Zastanowię się. Chociaż najpierw chciałam wypróbować wszystkie możliwości, które oferuje Instytut – odparła z namysłem.  
\- Ja pracuję nad serią artykułów o ciekawych kobietach, ale jeszcze nie mam dogranych szczegółów, więc nic konkretnego nie powiem – odezwała się Jenny. – Może będą w formie krótkich reportaży, może wywiadów, a może po prostu ogólne przedstawienie danej osoby... Zresztą zobaczycie, jeśli wszystko wypali.  
\- A ja przekopuję archiwum Ministerstwa – powiedziałam bez entuzjazmu. – Ale przy okazji zainteresowałam się magiczną genetyką i to jest naprawdę ciekawe – dodałam już weselej.  
\- W archiwum mają coś o genetyce? – zdziwiła się Eve, bo najwyraźniej źle zrozumiała to, co powiedziałam.  
\- Nie, ale jest masa informacji o tym, kto był czyim dzieckiem i jakie miał talenty albo charakterystyczne cechy. A na tej podstawie już można coś wywnioskować o dziedziczeniu – wytłumaczyłam.  
\- To może być bardzo ciekawe – stwierdziła całkiem szczerze Jenny. – Udało ci się znaleźć coś niezwykłego?  
\- Mam sporo danych jednej rodziny i wydaje mi się, że na tej podstawie już można zauważyć różnice między zasadami dziedziczenia u mugoli i u czarodziejów, ale muszę jeszcze to sprawdzić na innych przykładach. Z takich ciekawszych rzeczy, to prawdopodobnie niektóre czarodziejskie geny mogą się zmieniać z recesywnych w dominujące, kiedy już się ujawnią. Na przykład dwoje rodziców, którzy nie są metamorfmagami, ma dziecko, które nim jest. Więc mugolska nauka tłumaczyłaby to tak, że oboje musieli mieć recesywny gen metamorfmagii i te oba geny trafiły się akurat dziecku. I co do tego nie ma zastrzeżeń. Ale problem polega na tym, że kiedy to dziecko dorasta i samo ma dzieci, to te dzieci w dziewięciu przypadkach na dziesięć też są metamorfmagami! – tłumaczyłam z przejęciem.  
\- Zaraz – przerwał mi Dennis. – Ale przecież drugi rodzic dziecka też mógł mieć ukryty gen metamorfmagii.  
\- Tak, to możliwe, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby gen metamorfmagii był w całej czarodziejskiej populacji aż tak rozpowszechniony. W przeciwnym razie ta umiejętność byłaby czymś normalnym, co drugi uczeń w Hogwarcie umiałby bez problemu zmieniać wygląd – odpowiedziałam.  
\- Hm, a może to jest wynik poszerzenia puli genetycznej? – spytała w zamyśleniu Eve. – Kiedy czytałam różne źródła u Malfoyów, to wydawało mi się, że metamorfmagia kiedyś była częstsza niż teraz.  
\- Czekaj, czyli myślisz, że kiedyś czarodzieje rzadziej się wiązali z mugolami i osobami mugolskiego pochodzenia? – upewniła się Jenny.  
\- Tak mi się wydaje – odparła Eve. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, że osoby, które łamały konwenanse, mogły być zupełnie wymazane z historii, ale jednak mam wrażenie, że im bliżej do naszych czasów, tym takich mieszanych związków było więcej.  
\- A ja słyszałam, że czarodzieje z mugolskich rodzin to tak naprawdę w którymś pokoleniu potomkowie charłaków, więc jeśli to prawda, to tych nowych genów nie jest znowu tak dużo – zauważyłam.  
Wszyscy troje spojrzeli na mnie z zaskoczeniem.  
\- Bzdura – burknęła Eve.  
\- Ciekawe, kto to wymyślił – powiedział z dezaprobatą Dennis.  
Jenny się nie odezwała, ale jej też wyraźnie nie spodobała się ta teoria.  
\- Ale to przecież by sporo wyjaśniało. – Nie mogłam zrozumieć ich niezadowolenia.  
\- Lis, słuchaj. – Eve spojrzała na mnie z gniewem, który nie był skierowany przeciw mnie, tylko przeciw tej teorii. – Czystokrwiści czarodzieje pomiatają nami na każdym kroku i nazywają nas szlamami, bo mamy taką samą krew jak oni, tylko rozcieńczoną mugolskim dodatkiem. I teraz mówisz, że to może być prawda? Że my wszyscy mamy jakąś część genów Yaxleyów albo Averych? Że jesteśmy ich gorszymi kuzynami?  
\- Czemu zaraz gorszymi...? – próbowałam protestować.  
\- Nawet jeśli nie gorszymi, to i tak nie chciałbym być kuzynem żadnych Śmierciożerców, nawet piątego czy dziesiątego stopnia. – Dennis poparł Eve.  
\- Ale przecież to nie chodzi o to, czyimi chcemy być kuzynami, tylko o fakty – zauważyła trzeźwo Jenny. – Chociaż nie mam pojęcia, jak taką teorię zweryfikować.  
\- Można by przeprowadzić badania DNA, ale trzeba by znaleźć reprezentatywną grupę ochotników, a jeśli wszyscy zareagują tak, jak wy, to pewnie nic z tego nie wyjdzie – westchnęłam.  
\- Żeby coś takiego udowodnić, musiałabyś znaleźć wśród przodków każdego czarodzieja z mugolskiej rodziny jakiegoś charłaka – zauważyła Eve już spokojniej. – A nie wiesz nawet, ile pokoleń wstecz powinnaś szukać. A co, jeśli ten przodek żył w średniowieczu, a czarodziejski gen pojawił się dopiero po kilkuset latach?  
\- Na to nic się nie da poradzić. – Wzruszyłam ramionami. – Dlatego łatwiej chyba szukać charłaków i potem śledzić losy ich rodzin. Rozmawiałam ze Stowarzyszeniem Pomocy Charłakom, może uda mi się od nich wyciągnąć jakieś dane i historie. Nikt się nimi nie interesuje, a to przecież ważny problem. Może chciałabyś coś o nich napisać, Jenny?  
\- Czemu nie, ale temat jest dosyć niewygodny, więc może się okazać, że nikt nie zechce tego potem wydrukować. Zastanowię się.  
\- W każdym razie w idealnym świecie przeprowadziłabym badania DNA wszystkich czarodziejów i sprawdziłabym, czy to prawda, w ciszy i spokoju. I nie musiałabym chodzić i zadawać ludziom pytań, na które nie chcą odpowiadać – stwierdziłam.  
\- To dobrze, że nie jesteś dziennikarką – odparła Jenny z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Gdybyś serio złożyła wniosek w Instytucie i ten projekt zostałby przyjęty, to ja bym się zgłosiła na ochotnika do tych badań DNA – oznajmiła poważnie Eve.  
\- Ja też – odezwali się razem Jenny i Dennis.  
Zupełnie mnie tym zaskoczyli.  
\- Myślicie, że powinnam zgłosić własny projekt? – spytałam, nieco przerażona tą perspektywą.  
\- Jasne, czemu nie. Skoro masz taki oryginalny pomysł i naprawdę cię to interesuje, to dlaczego nie miałabyś spróbować? – powiedziała Eve. – Mogłabym się założyć, że żadnemu z tych wrednych czystokrwistych badaczy przez sto lat coś takiego nie przyszłoby do głowy. A jeśli coś z tego wyjdzie, może naprawdę coś powiedzieć o magicznym dziedziczeniu.  
Pozostali pokiwali głowami.  
\- O rany, wy naprawdę mówicie to serio.  
\- Tak, zresztą skoro i tak już się tym zajmujesz w wolnym czasie, to wyobraź sobie, jak by to wyglądało, gdybyś mogła to robić w czasie pracy i jeszcze by ci za to płacili – zauważył Dennis.  
\- Czy ja wiem...  
\- Chodź, skoro już tu jestem, to pomogę ci napisać wniosek. No chodź. – Wziął mnie za rękę.  
\- To ja się już pożegnam – powiedziała Eve, wstając od stołu. – Nie potrzebujecie pomocy ze sprzątaniem?  
Jenny pokręciła głową.  
\- No to lecę i do zobaczenia w weekend. – Uśmiechnęła się i zniknęła z głośnym trzaśnięciem.  
Aż wstrzymałam powietrze z zaskoczenia.  
\- Ona tak po prostu teraz może się pojawiać i znikać? – spytałam.  
Creeveyowie przytaknęli.  
\- A teraz, Lizzy, idziemy pisać wniosek – przypomniał Dennis.  
Wstaliśmy od stołu i poszliśmy do mojego pokoju. Dennis zamknął drzwi i zaczął mnie torturować pytaniami o moje pomysły. Co jakiś czas przerywał i robił notatki. Na koniec ubrał je w okrągłe zdania i zaprezentował mi zwartą esencję tego, co chciałam badać. Wyglądało o wiele sensowniej niż to, co mu mówiłam.  
\- Jutro pójdziesz do pracy i złożysz ten wniosek. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, znajdę cię i się zemszczę. Włożyłem w to cały mój talent do pisania oficjalnych dokumentów. – Pogroził mi palcem i mrugnął na znak, że żartuje.  
Uśmiechnęłam się słabo, bo byłam wykończona po tym całym przesłuchaniu.  
Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Otworzyłam i zobaczyłam Jenny.  
\- Chciałam wam tylko zwrócić uwagę na to, która jest godzina. O ile wiem, oboje jutro pracujecie, więc jeśli mój brat zamierza wracać do domu na noc, to najwyższa pora, żeby zaczął się zbierać. – Spojrzała na niego wymownie.  
\- Świat się kończy, moja młodsza siostra, która jest totalnym nocnym markiem i już nawet nie pamiętam, ile razy dostała szlaban za wracanie nad ranem, zwraca mi uwagę, że jest późno. Jenny, jesteś pewna, że znów cię coś nie opętało? – spytał lekkim tonem.  
\- To nie jest zabawne – odparła krótko i dalej wpatrywała się w niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
\- Masz rację, chyba jestem zmęczony, że gadam takie rzeczy. Przepraszam – powiedział skruszony.  
\- W takim razie może lepiej idź spać w pokoju gościnnym, bo taki wykończony możesz stwarzać zagrożenie na drodze. Zwłaszcza, że pogoda nie jest najlepsza – zaproponowała.  
Spojrzałam w ciemne okno i dopiero teraz zauważyłam gęstą mgłę na zewnątrz.  
\- Jenny ma rację, zostań.  
Dennis uśmiechnął się błogo, a ja pomyślałam, że zaraz zażartuje z tego, że dziewczyna namawia go, by został na noc.  
\- W takim razie zawiozę cię rano do pracy – powiedział i ziewnął rozdzierająco.  
\- Dobrze, ale ostrzegam: jeśli zaśpisz, pojadę autobusem – odparłam i poczułam, że też jestem śpiąca.  
\- Wiesz, gdzie jest pościel, więc już sobie poradzisz. Tylko nie waż się rano używać mojej szczoteczki do zębów. Twoja jest w szafce nad umywalką – przypomniała Jenny. – Dobranoc.  
Odeszła do swojego pokoju i przymknęła drzwi. Po chwili usłyszeliśmy stukot wciskanych klawiszy laptopa.  
\- No to śpij dobrze, moja królewno. – Dennis oparł się ramieniem o futrynę moich drzwi i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Dobranoc – odparłam z uśmiechem.  
Pocałował mnie w czoło i odszedł do pokoju gościnnego. A ja nagle poczułam się tak zmęczona, że tylko przebrałam się w piżamę i od razu zasnęłam.  
Kiedy rano wstałam i zeszłam na dół, poczułam zapach smażonego bekonu. Okazało się, że to Dennis wstał wcześniej i przygotował tradycyjne angielskie śniadanie. Nie miałam pojęcia, skąd wziął składniki, bo u nas w lodówce na pewno ich nie było.  
\- Cześć, królewno – powiedział, kiedy mnie zauważył. – Skoczyłem do domu po bekon, kiedy jeszcze spałaś.  
\- Cześć – odparłam, przyglądając mu się uważnie. – I przy okazji się przebrałeś. Pewnie w ogóle nie musiałeś korzystać z naszej łazienki. – Przypomniałam sobie wczorajsze obawy Jenny.  
Dennis pokręcił głową.  
\- To właściwie mogłeś wczoraj wieczorem się zdeportować do swojego mieszkania, tam się przespać i wrócić rano po samochód – zauważyłam.  
\- Teoretycznie tak – odpowiedział, wyłączając kuchenkę. – Ale Jenny już zaproponowała, a u was jest tak cicho i spokojnie w nocy, że śpi się zupełnie inaczej.  
\- No tak, ty mieszkasz koło pubu, więc pewnie w nocy bywa głośno.  
\- Nie jest tak źle, ale bywa ciężko, zwłaszcza kiedy są jakieś ważne mecze. – Z uśmiechem postawił talerze na stole. – Voilà.  
Parsknęłam śmiechem.  
\- Tradycyjne angielskie śniadanie podane jak we francuskiej restauracji?  
Usiedliśmy i zjedliśmy szybko, bo chociaż oboje chcieliśmy się jeszcze porozkoszować tym porankiem, to żadne z nas nie wiedziało, ile czasu zajmie nam dojazd do pracy samochodem, więc lepiej było się pospieszyć.  
Dziesięć minut później już siedzieliśmy w samochodzie Dennisa. Nad ulicami unosiła się lekka mgiełka, a nawierzchnia była mokra. Ruszyliśmy więc ostrożnie.  
Milczeliśmy przez parę minut. Kiedy tak siedziałam bez ruchu, znów poczułam się senna.  
\- W niedzielę mam się spotkać z tym profesorem od genetyki z uniwersytetu, może chcesz pójść ze mną? – zapytałam, bo miałam nadzieję, że rozmowa trochę mnie rozbudzi.  
\- Chyba nie mam nic w planach w niedzielę. O której?  
\- Kończy wykład o dziesiątej, ale wolałabym być trochę wcześniej, żeby mi nie uciekł – wyjaśniłam.  
\- Wcześnie – westchnął.  
\- Wiem i mogę iść sama, jeśli chcesz się wyspać. Najlepiej umówmy się na miejscu i jak będziesz, to będziesz, a jak nie, to nie – zaproponowałam.  
\- Okej – powiedział nieco niechętnie.  
Wiedziałam, w czym tkwił problem. Z jednej strony chciałby być szarmancki i zaproponować, że wcześniej po mnie przyjedzie, z drugiej – niedziela rano to chyba najbardziej zniechęcająca pora dla każdego o usposobieniu sowy, a Dennis o wiele bardziej nie cierpiał porannego wstawania niż ja.  
Znów zapadła cisza, więc tylko wyglądałam przez okno na mijaną okolicę. Po chwili Dennis włączył radio. To była jakaś mugolska stacja, omawiali wiadomości ekonomiczne i polityczne, ktoś mówił coś o Arabskiej Wiośnie i zastanawiał się, czy w Libii zapanuje trwały pokój po zakończeniu wojny domowej.  
\- Człowiek żyje tu i teraz i zupełnie nie myśli o tym, że gdzieś tam teraz trwa wojna – zauważyłam.  
\- Tu też niedawno była wojna – odparł ponuro Dennis. – Mój brat zginął, zamordowano twoich rodziców...  
\- No tak, zapomniałam, że ty to pamiętasz i w tym uczestniczyłeś – zreflektowałam się. – Dla mnie to tylko historia. Tak samo jak moi rodzice. Po prostu jakaś para ludzi, którzy kiedyś żyli, wydali mnie na świat i zginęli.  
\- Czy coś ci po nich zostało? Wiesz, kim byli? Masz jakieś ich zdjęcia? – zainteresował się Dennis.  
\- Nie – odparłam ze zdziwieniem. – Jakoś nigdy o tym nie myślałam. Zawsze jakoś wystarczała mi informacja, że byli mugolami i zostali zabici.  
\- Naprawdę? Ja bym chyba na twoim miejscu nie wytrzymał z ciekawości i zamęczył Lavender pytaniami.  
\- Faktycznie, to dziwne. Muszę kiedyś z nią o tym porozmawiać.  
\- W takim razie mam pomysł na urlop. Dowiedzmy się, gdzie mieszkali twoi rodzice, i pojedźmy tam. Może spotkamy kogoś, kto ich pamięta. Może masz jakąś rodzinę, o której nie wiesz. – Dennis wyraźnie zapalił się do tego pomysłu.  
\- Ale chyba bym wiedziała, gdybym miała rodzinę. Zresztą nie wylądowałabym u przyszywanych cioć, gdybym miała jakichś krewnych – zaprotestowałam.  
\- Wiesz, z biurokracją różnie bywa. Zawsze lepiej jest sprawdzić samemu. – Uśmiechnął się.  
\- Zastanowię się – stwierdziłam.  
Kiedy wreszcie Dennis wysadził mnie przed wejściem do Ministerstwa, zdążyłam już dojść do wniosku, że miał rację i warto jest poszukać jakichś informacji. Zanim przeszłam do przydzielonych mi akt, zajrzałam do katalogu alfabetycznego. Spróbowałam znaleźć jakichś Jonesów, ale znalazłam tylko dwóch czarodziejów o tym nazwisku i obaj żyli w siedemnastym wieku.  
Rozczarowana, wróciłam do pracy. Dopiero później przyszło mi do głowy, że dane na temat moich rodziców mogą znajdować się w innym miejscu albo nie zostały skatalogowane pod nazwiskiem ofiar, tylko mordercy – jeśli oczywiście został wykryty.  
Postanowiłam odłożyć dalsze poszukiwania na później. Teraz czekało mnie pracochłonne analizowanie danych dotyczących Selwynów.  
Do końca tygodnia dotarłam nieco znużona, ale szczęśliwa, bo udało mi się zakończyć badanie dużego zbioru dokumentów. Przyprawiło mnie to o ból głowy, więc sobotę spędziłam, wylegując się w łóżku i słuchając z płyty starego mugolskiego kryminału o Herkulesie Poirot.  
Eve wróciła w piątek wieczorem w najzupełniej niemagiczny sposób i też wyglądała na wykończoną. Mimo to w sobotni poranek zerwała się o świcie i poszła biegać. Po śniadaniu zamknęła się w swoim pokoju i chyba pracowała nad czymś na komputerze. Natomiast Jenny spała do południa, a kiedy już wstała, zaraz dostała telefon, po którym oznajmiła, że musi pilnie wyjechać i pewnie wróci w poniedziałek.  
W rezultacie w sobotę było u nas wyjątkowo spokojnie. Dlatego zasnęłam wcześnie i obudziłam się w niedzielę, zanim zadzwonił budzik. Przy okazji uświadomiłam sobie, że zapomniałam go nastawić. Tym razem Eve najwyraźniej nie szła biegać, bo z jej pokoju nie dochodził żaden dźwięk.  
Zjadłam jabłko i popiłam je sokiem pomarańczowym – żadna z nas nie miała w zwyczaju gotować ani smażyć niczego na śniadanie, więc jaja na bekonie przygotowane ostatnio przez Dennisa stanowiły wyjątek w moim jadłospisie. Na wszelki wypadek zostawiłam w kuchni kartkę z informacją, dokąd poszłam, po czym ruszyłam na przystanek. W weekendy komunikacja miejska jeździła dużo rzadziej, ale też była znacznie mniej zatłoczona, zwłaszcza tak wcześnie rano. Zauważyłam, że stosunkowo dużo osób wysiadło przy kościele, obok którego przejeżdżałam codziennie, w ogóle nie zwracając na niego uwagi.  
Bez problemu dotarłam na Wydział Biologii. Rok temu nigdy bym nie uwierzyła, gdyby ktoś mi powiedział, że będę się tak swobodnie poruszać po Londynie.  
Zdążyłam wejść do auli przed rozpoczęciem wykładu. Usiadłam z tyłu, ale frekwencja nie była zbyt duża – albo na ten przedmiot uczęszczało niewiele osób, albo studenci woleli spędzić niedzielny poranek w inny sposób. I wcale się im nie dziwiłam. Mnie samej też byłoby ciężko regularnie przyjeżdżać na zajęcia o tej porze.  
Profesor Burke był siwiejącym mężczyzną po pięćdziesiątce, co mnie trochę zaskoczyło, bo po rozmowie z panem Jonesem ze Stowarzyszenia Pomocy Charłakom wyobrażałam go sobie jako stosunkowo młodego człowieka. Chociaż właściwie mogłam się spodziewać, że profesorami na uniwersytecie rzadko bywają dwudziesto- czy nawet trzydziestolatkowie.  
Tłumaczył jakieś zagadnienie, o którym nie miałam pojęcia, i nic mi nie mówiły używane przez niego terminy. Rozumiałam pojedyncze słowa, ale sens całości mi umykał. Zresztą nie był to chyba wykład dla początkujących, więc nie oczekiwałam, że dam radę przyswoić wszystkie informacje.  
Przyglądałam się więc profesorowi i jego studentom. Nigdy jeszcze nie słuchałam wykładu na mugolskiej uczelni, ale właściwie nie było tu nic zaskakującego ani znacząco innego niż lekcje w Hogwarcie. Wyjęłam notatnik i zaczęłam się zastanawiać, o co go zapytam po zajęciach. Ubrałam się po mugolsku, więc nie różniłam się specjalnie od studentów, którzy siedzieli w rzędach przede mną. Zapisałam kilka pomysłów na początek, ale wiedziałam, że tak naprawdę rozmowa pójdzie w tym kierunku, który on podyktuje. Albo nie podyktuje, jeśli nie zechce ze mną rozmawiać.  
Czas płynął dosyć szybko i profesor ogłosił krótką przerwę. Poprosił przy tym, żeby studenci ze wszelkimi pytaniami i problemami zgłosili się do niego teraz, bo po wykładzie będzie miał spotkanie. Trochę mnie to zaniepokoiło i przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, czy nie ustawić się w kolejce do katedry, ale stało tam już tyle osób, że pewnie i tak nie zdążyłabym z nim porozmawiać przed końcem przerwy. Zresztą nie chciałam opóźniać rozpoczęcia drugiej części zajęć, bo wtedy mógłby mieć dla mnie jeszcze mniej czasu po ich zakończeniu.  
Wykład trwał dalej i starałam się uważać, ale wciąż dręczyła mnie myśl, że nie uda mi się z nim porozmawiać i cała moja wyprawa pójdzie na marne. Chociaż w auli było dosyć chłodno, ze zdenerwowania zaczęło mi się robić gorąco. Zatęskniłam za Dennisem, który na pewno wiedziałby, jak mnie uspokoić. Starałam się oddychać powoli i rzeczywiście po chwili poczułam się trochę lepiej.  
Czekałam na koniec wykładu jak na szpilkach, przygotowana, żeby dopaść wykładowcę, kiedy tylko ruszy w stronę wyjścia. Czas zwolnił, jakby złośliwie chciał mnie jak najdłużej przetrzymać w stanie niepewności. Wreszcie nadszedł ten upragniony moment i studenci zaczęli leniwie zbierać się do wyjścia. Profesor spokojnie schował plik swoich notatek do tekturowej teczki i kiedy podniósł wzrok, ja już stałam przed katedrą. Zanim zdążyłam otworzyć usta, on uśmiechnął się serdecznie i powiedział:  
\- Dzień dobry. Panna Jones, jak sądzę?  
Zbił mnie tym kompletnie z tropu, bo nie przyszło mi do głowy, że może się mnie spodziewać.  
\- Tak – odparłam. Moja starannie przygotowana przemowa na temat tego, kim jestem i o co chcę go prosić, właśnie okazała się zupełnie zbędna.  
\- W takim razie proszę chwilę zaczekać, muszę tylko zamknąć salę i oddać klucz. Potem zapraszam do mojego gabinetu.  
Stałam, zupełnie oszołomiona, patrząc, jak profesor oddala się, znika za zakrętem korytarza, a po chwili wraca.  
\- Pan Jones ze Stowarzyszenia powiadomił mnie, że jakaś panna Melissa Jones z Instytutu jest zainteresowana moimi badaniami, więc kiedy zobaczyłem panią na wykładzie, domyśliłem się, że to może być pani – wyjaśnił, otwierając drzwi do gabinetu. – Może napije się pani herbaty?  
Po chwili siedzieliśmy po dwóch stronach biurka z filiżankami pełnymi wrzątku, z którego unosił się zapach ziół, których nie potrafiłam zidentyfikować.  
\- Na podstawie tego, kto panią do mnie skierował, domyślam się, że interesuje panią dziedziczenie charłactwa.  
Kiwnęłam głową.  
\- Co pani już wie?  
Zastanowiłam się. Wciąż byłam zdenerwowana, ale rzeczowy ton profesora pozwalał mi się skupić.  
\- Wiem, że dzieci czarodziejów są prawie zawsze czarodziejami. Tylko czasem są charłakami i tego nie da się przewidzieć. Z kilkorga rodzeństwa jedno może być charłakiem, a reszta czarodziejami. Ale urodzenie charłaka zdarza się bardzo rzadko, więc podejrzewam, że musi istnieć mnóstwo drobnych okoliczności, które na to wpływają. Ale nie mam pojęcia o genetyce. Przeczytałam tylko podstawowy podręcznik, więc rozumiem, na czym polega dziedziczenie grup krwi, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby dziedziczenie talentu działało tak samo.  
Profesor pokiwał głową.  
\- Pewnie chciałaby pani ode mnie usłyszeć jakieś definitywne stwierdzenie, jak jest naprawdę. Ale ja też niewiele wiem. Próbowałem stawiać różne pytania, ale nigdy nie udało mi się zebrać wystarczająco dużo próbek do badań, żeby wykluczyć lub potwierdzić którąś z teorii.  
\- Czyli nie jest mi pan w stanie pomóc? – Miałam nadzieję, że nie wyglądam na za bardzo zawiedzioną.  
\- Mam sporo pomysłów na badania, ale brakuje mi zasobów i ochotników. Najłatwiej byłoby poszukać pokrewieństwa między przedstawicielami starych rodów a czarodziejami z mugolskich rodzin. To pozwoliłoby sprawdzić, czy faktycznie talent magiczny pochodzi z jakichś ukrytych genów odziedziczonych po przodku charłaku, czy może powstawać samoistnie. Oczywiście trzeba by też wziąć pod uwagę rody, które już wymarły... Ale rozumie pani, że coś takiego jest niemożliwe. Z tego, co słyszałem, nie wydaje mi się, żeby stare rody czarodziejskie były zainteresowane szukaniem ich pokrewieństwa z dziećmi mugoli. Poza tym gdyby takie pokrewieństwo faktycznie zostało znalezione, to udowodniłoby, że mieli kiedyś w swojej rodzinie charłaka, a przecież nie mogą pozwolić na taki wstyd. – Profesor skrzywił się ironicznie.  
\- A czarodzieje z mugolskich rodzin też raczej nie byliby zachwyceni, gdyby się dowiedzieli, że ich talent nie powstał samoistnie, tylko są dziećmi wyrzutków z magicznej społeczności – dodałam, bo przypomniała mi się pierwsza reakcja moich przyjaciół na tę teorię.  
\- No właśnie – przytaknął profesor Burke. – Kiedy byłem młody, wierzyłem, że odkrycie prawdy jest bardzo ważne i może wiele zmienić w światopoglądzie czarodziejów, ale okazało się, że nikogo to nie interesowało. Po paru próbach porzuciłem ten temat i zająłem się mugolskimi badaniami. Ale jestem chyba jedynym genetykiem w Anglii, który wie o istnieniu magicznego świata, więc od czasu do czasu aurorzy albo szpital św. Munga zlecają mi badania genetyczne, których sami nie są w stanie przeprowadzić. Tyle zostało z moich szlachetnych zamiarów – stwierdził z goryczą – chciałem zmienić świat, a światu potrzebne były tylko testy na ojcostwo.  
\- Przykro mi – odparłam z zakłopotaniem. Nie miałam pojęcia, jak zmienić temat na mniej nieprzyjemny.  
\- To mnie jest przykro, że tak przed panią narzekam. Najmocniej przepraszam. – Profesor momentalnie odzyskał błysk w oku. – Nie wiem, co to jest, ale ma pani w sobie coś takiego, że chce się pani opowiadać o mrocznych rodzinnych sekretach i tym podobnych sprawach. Może wpadła pani w dzieciństwie do kotła z veritaserum? – spytał już całkiem wesoło.  
\- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo – odparłam z uśmiechem.  
\- W takim razie powiem pani, co mi się udało ustalić. Bo jednak moje – i moich kolegów – badania nie były taką zupełną porażką...  
\- Zaraz – przerwałam mu. – Przecież mówił pan, że jest pan jedynym genetykiem, który wie o istnieniu magii.  
Profesor westchnął.  
\- Kiedy byłem młody, miałem kilku kolegów, też charłaków. Stowarzyszenie pomogło nam sfinansować studia, ale kiedy nikt nie chciał wesprzeć naszych projektów, niektórzy zmienili branżę, inni już nie żyją, więc obecnie tylko ja zostałem.  
\- Rozumiem – powiedziałam. – To co udało się panu odkryć?  
\- Stowarzyszenie wspierało moje badania, więc miałem łatwiejszy dostęp do nowo odkrytych charłaków. Oczywiście wielu z nich w ogóle nie wierzyło w mugolską naukę albo było zbyt przerażonych, żeby zgodzić się wziąć udział w moich badaniach, ale zebrałem trochę próbek i doszedłem do paru wniosków. Otóż charłak to taki trochę czarodziej. Ma odrobinę mocy magicznej, widzi to, co jest ukryte przed mugolami, ale niewiele jest w stanie zdziałać.  
\- Przepraszam. – Było mi niezręcznie znów mu przerywać, ale po prostu musiałam zadać pytanie. – Mówi pan, że charłak ma moc magiczną. Do tej pory myślałam, że różni się od czarodzieja właśnie tym, że jej nie ma.  
\- Właśnie to jest jedno z największych nieporozumień, które się utrwaliły w powszechnej świadomości. Tak przynajmniej słyszałem od bardziej świadomych czarodziejów. Charłak to tak naprawdę osoba z bardzo słabym talentem magicznym, której potomkowie nie są czarodziejami. Niektóre stare rody mają jakiś starożytny sposób na sprawdzenie, czy dane dziecko jest charłakiem, więc pozbywają się go, zanim jeszcze zyska świadomość, kim jest i co się wokół niego dzieje. Takie dziecko można łatwo podrzucić mugolom, a oni wtedy puszczą w ruch swoje procedury i zaopiekują się małym człowiekiem, którego nie chce własna rodzina. Czasem podrzucają dziecko Stowarzyszeniu, wtedy zostaje po nim jakiś ślad w rejestrach i można taką osobę później odnaleźć, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Nikt nie wie, czy niektórzy magiczni rodzice po prostu nie zabijają swoich dzieci, które okazały się charłakami.  
\- To byłoby okropne – westchnęłam.  
\- Tak, ale gdyby to była prawda, gdyby w rzeczywistości urodzenie się charłaka nie było takie rzadkie, tylko większość przypadków była zatajana, to dopiero byłoby przełomowe odkrycie. I gdyby ktoś to ogłosił publicznie, świadomość społeczna musiałaby się wreszcie zmienić i może czarodzieje przestaliby traktować nas jak rzadkie odstępstwa od natury – zauważył profesor, a w tonie jego głosu zabrzmiał gniew. – Tylko że tego nie da się udowodnić. Bogate rody nie korzystają z państwowej opieki medycznej, nie ma obowiązku wykonywania badań w czasie ciąży, a oni mogą sobie pozwolić na prywatnych uzdrowicieli, którzy w razie potrzeby wszystko zatuszują za odpowiednią opłatą.  
Kiedy go tak słuchałam, nagle uświadomiłam sobie, że lepiej orientuje się w wielu sprawach dotyczących magicznego świata niż ja, choć przecież jest charłakiem.  
\- Ale gdyby oni naprawdę zabijali małe dzieci, to byłoby okropne – powiedziałam z lekkim niedowierzaniem.  
\- Na szczęście rodziny często przekazują dziecko, które jest charłakiem, uzdrowicielowi, żeby to on się go pozbył. A uzdrowiciel zwykle idzie do Stowarzyszenia albo podrzuca dziecko do jakiejś mugolskiej instytucji: szpitala, sierocińca, a czasem nawet na próg jakichś przypadkowych osób. Ale to wcale nie jest najgorsze, co może się przytrafić. Najgorzej jest, jeśli rodzina postanawia zatrzymać charłaka, ale trzymać go w ukryciu. Zna pani mugolską bajkę o Kopciuszku? Życie takiego charłaka wygląda właśnie jak życie tej biednej dziewczyny w domu macochy. Jest ukrywany przed światem i wykorzystuje się go do najprostszych prac, nikt go nie uczy, bo i tak nic z niego nie będzie. Już chyba lepiej umrzeć w dzieciństwie, niż to znosić. A najlepiej zostać oddanym na wychowanie komuś, kto będzie traktował to dziecko jak normalnego człowieka, a nie coś gorszego od skrzata domowego, bo przecież nawet skrzat potrafi rzucać potężne czary.  
Nagle uświadomiłam sobie, że profesor Burke prawdopodobnie mówi o sobie. W końcu gdyby był charłakiem adoptowanym przez mugoli, pewnie nosiłby inne nazwisko. Poza tym jego wiedza o magicznym świecie sugerowała, że się w nim wychował, a przynajmniej mieszkał w nim przez wiele lat.  
Profesor chyba zauważył, jak się zagalopował, i uśmiechnął się gorzko.  
\- Przepraszam panią, miałem mówić ogólnie, a zacząłem mówić o sobie.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi – odparłam, nieco wstrząśnięta. – Ale jak w takim razie został pan mugolskim naukowcem?  
\- Miałem szczęście, bo kiedy byłem nastolatkiem, do mojej rodziny przyjechali w gości Blackowie, rodzice i dwóch synów, Regulus i Syriusz, parę lat młodsi ode mnie. Nudzili się podczas oficjalnego przyjęcia, więc w tajemnicy przed dorosłymi poszli pozwiedzać naszą posiadłość. Znaleźli mnie, chociaż byłem zamknięty w jakimś odległym pokoju, i wyciągnęli ze mnie całą moją historię. Syriusz wściekł się i chciał mnie porwać z domu. – Profesor uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie. – Regulus był bardziej zaskoczony niż wzburzony, ale spróbował znaleźć jakieś bardziej realne rozwiązanie. Podsunął mi pomysł skontaktowania się ze Stowarzyszeniem Pomocy Charłakom, o którym kiedyś słyszał. Kiedy w rozmowie wyszło, że mam skończone siedemnaście lat, czyli w świetle magicznego prawa jestem pełnoletni, obaj zgodnie stwierdzili, że rodzina nie może mnie powstrzymać przed robieniem tego, na co mam ochotę. Po ich wyjeździe długo nad tym myślałem, bo praktycznie nie znałem świata poza domem, ale doszedłem do wniosku, że na zewnątrz nie może być dużo gorzej, więc uciekłem i odnalazłem Stowarzyszenie. Oni zadbali o to, żebym miał gdzie spać i co jeść, i zapłacili za moją edukację, więc wszystko, co mam, zawdzięczam im. Gdyby prowadzili bardziej intensywny marketing, mogliby opowiadać moją historię jak przykład własnej skuteczności. Bo w prasie, jeśli już o nich piszą, to tylko wtedy, kiedy jakiś ich podopieczny popełni samobójstwo. Nie każdy charłak potrafi się przystosować i żyć długo i szczęśliwie. – Profesor uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Pani chyba naprawdę w dzieciństwie musiała wpaść do kociołka z veritaserum. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego pani o tym wszystkim mówię.  
Uśmiechnęłam się ostrożnie.  
\- Gdybym wpadła do kociołka, to chyba ja musiałabym mówić prawdę, a nie ludzie, z którymi rozmawiam – zauważyłam.  
\- Faktycznie. No chyba że wciąż roztaczają się wokół pani opary i oddziałują na otoczenie.  
\- Poza tym jestem córką mugoli, więc raczej w dzieciństwie nie mogłam wpaść do eliksiru – dodałam.  
\- Tak, to jest dosyć mocny argument. Ale ma pani na nazwisko Jones, a to jest nazwisko, które Stowarzyszenie proponuje charłakom, kiedy chcą zacząć nowe życie w mugolskim świecie. Więc pani przodkowie mogli mieć jakieś związki z magicznym światem.  
Zaskoczyło mnie to, bo był już drugą osobą po panu Jonesie ze Stowarzyszenia, która mi coś podobnego sugerowała.  
\- Gdyby to była prawda, stanowiłabym argument za tezą, że czarodzieje z mugolskich rodzin są tak naprawdę potomkami charłaków – zauważyłam.  
\- Zgadza się – potwierdził profesor.  
\- Ale pan jest charłakiem i cały czas nosi pan nazwisko swojej rodziny.  
Profesor wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Kiedy uciekłem od rodziny, byłem już pełnoletni i zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić do mojego nazwiska. Poza tym na początku chyba zatrzymałem je z czystej przekory. W Stowarzyszeniu powiedziano mi, że większość ludzi zmienia nazwiska, więc ja chciałem być oryginalny. Poza tym bawiła mnie myśl, że zrobię karierę akademicką w mugolskim świecie, używając nazwiska mojej rodziny, która nienawidzi mugoli. A potem już się nad tym nie zastanawiałem.  
Rozmowa szła na tyle dobrze, że postanowiłam zaryzykować. Przełknęłam ślinę, wzięłam głęboki wdech i zapytałam:  
\- Panie profesorze, gdyby Instytut przyjął mój projekt badawczy dotyczący charłaków i gdybym znalazła odpowiednią liczbę chętnych, to czy zechciałby pan przeprowadzić badania DNA, żeby sprawdzić, jak to jest z tym pochodzeniem czarodziejów z mugolskich rodzin od starych rodów i charłaków?  
Profesor Burke popatrzył na mnie z niebotycznym zdumieniem.  
\- Droga panno Jones, gdyby się to pani udało zorganizować i gdyby pani mnie nie zapytała, to zgłosiłbym się na ochotnika. Ja nie zdołałem przeprowadzić tych badań dwadzieścia lat temu i już prawie straciłem nadzieję, że coś takiego będzie możliwe za mojego życia. Dziękuję pani!  
Ten wybuch entuzjazmu trochę mnie przytłoczył. A co, jeśli mój projekt nie zostanie zaakceptowany w Instytucie? Jak ja mu to wytłumaczę, skoro to budzi w nim takie emocje?  
\- Mam nadzieję, że pani się uda – powtórzył już spokojniej. – Dam pani swoją wizytówkę, żeby nie musiała pani dzwonić do sekretariatu.  
Wręczył mi małą tekturkę, którą po chwili poszukiwań odnalazł w szufladzie biurka.  
\- Dziękuję – powiedziałam, czując ogromną ulgę. W końcu nie spodziewałam się, że profesor w ogóle zainteresuje się moim badaniami, a tu taka niespodzianka. Odepchnęłam chwilowo na bok obawy o losy mojego projektu i uśmiechnęłam się do mojego rozmówcy.  
Pożegnaliśmy się uprzejmie i wyszłam z gabinetu. Na korytarzu odetchnęłam. Udało się. Nie sądziłam, że pójdzie tak dobrze. Ruszyłam do wyjścia i dopiero wtedy poczułam, jaka byłam zdenerwowana. Nie miałam pojęcia, czemu profesor Burke tak serdecznie mnie potraktował i do tego opowiedział tyle o swoim życiu. Przecież w ogóle mnie nie znał. Ale to i tak lepiej, niż gdyby zamknął mi drzwi przed nosem i z miejsca oznajmił, że mi nie pomoże. A przecież właśnie takiej reakcji się spodziewałam.  
Przed wejściem do budynku Wydziału Biologii stała grupka ludzi i paliła papierosy. Przedarłam się przez chmurę dymu i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu zauważyłam Dennisa, który drzemał na ławce stojącej parę metrów dalej. Wyglądał, jakby przez całą noc nie zmrużył oka.  
Usiadłam obok i szturchnęłam go lekko łokciem. Drgnął i zamrugał.  
\- Lis? – spytał, zdezorientowany.  
\- Nie śpij tak na ławce, bo pomyślą, że jesteś bezdomny. Albo jeszcze gorzej, pomyślą, że jesteś dobrze sytuowanym młodym człowiekiem, który zasłabł, i wezwą karetkę – powiedziałam półżartem. – A tak poważnie mówiąc, to co się stało?  
Dennis spojrzał na mnie jak zbity pies.  
\- Znów katastrofa w pracy. To chyba ten nowy pracownik znów nie zabezpieczył wszystkiego tak, jak trzeba, i jakieś zaklęcie odpaliło, a potem to już była reakcja łańcuchowa. Całą noc usuwaliśmy szkody. – Westchnął i przymknął oczy. Po chwili znów je otworzył i jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech. – Ale już wszystko dobrze, sytuacja opanowana i dostanę w nagrodę wolny dzień. A jak tam twoje sprawy? Rozmawiałaś z tym profesorem?  
\- Wyobraź sobie, że tak. Bardzo chciał mi pomóc, bo sam kiedyś miał podobny pomysł, ale mu się nie udało zrobić takich badań.  
\- To świetnie. A złożyłaś już ten wniosek?  
\- Tak, zostawiłam go w sekretariacie, który się tym zajmuje, i czekam na odpowiedź – odparłam i zauważyłam, że znów się denerwuję. Źle się czułam, kiedy mój los zależał od arbitralnej decyzji kogoś innego. Niestety, takich sytuacji trudno jest w życiu uniknąć.  
\- Zuch dziewczyna. A teraz mogę cię odwieźć do domu czy masz inne plany?  
\- Nie mam. Tylko nie zaśnij za kierownicą – powiedziałam z lekkim niepokojem.  
\- Nie martw się, mój samochód jest zaczarowany i gdybym zasnął, po prostu się zatrzyma. Jest niedziela, mały ruch, więc nic się nie stanie. – Uśmiechnął się. – Nie bój się, nie zasnę.  
Wbrew moim obawom dotarliśmy bez problemu na Privet Drive.  
Zaprosiłam Dennisa do środka, bo wyglądał, jakby nie był w stanie wrócić do domu, jeśli się nie prześpi. Wymamrotał parę słów podziękowania, zostawił w korytarzu kurtkę i buty i powlókł się na górę, do pokoju gościnnego.  
W domu panowała absolutna cisza. Zajrzałam do kuchni i znalazłam na lodówce kartkę od Eve, która informowała, że pojechała do biblioteki i nie wie, kiedy wróci. Pod spodem tym samym długopisem, ale wyraźnie innym charakterem pisma Jenny powiadamiała, że wróciła o dziesiątej i poszła spać, bo zarwała całą noc.  
Nie chciałam nikomu przeszkadzać, więc wzięłam z kuchni butelkę wody mineralnej i paczkę herbatników i po cichu przeszłam do swojego pokoju. Rozmowa z profesorem uświadomiła mi, jak niewiele wiedziałam o swoich rodzicach, postanowiłam więc poszukać jakichś informacji w tym, co miałam. Najpierw przejrzałam różne papiery, bo w dokumentach dziecka czasem znajdują się podstawowe dane rodziców. Znalazłam w paru miejscach ich imiona – Peter i Julie – i moje miejsce urodzenia. Ale te dane już znałam, przecież musiałam je wpisywać w różnych urzędowych formularzach. Nie miałam jednak pojęcia, jak to się stało, że nie miałam żadnego zdjęcia rodziców i nie wiedziałam, kim w ogóle byli.  
Domyślałam się, że dorośli mogli uważać ten temat za drażliwy i go unikać, ale jak ja sama mogłam w ogóle się nad tym nie zastanawiać? Chyba po prostu nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy, żeby myśleć o moich rodzicach jak o ludziach z krwi i kości, a nie jak o postaciach z książki, którą się raz przeczytało i odłożyło na półkę.  
Kim byli Peter i Julie Jonesowie? Nie wiedziałam nawet, ile lat mieli, kiedy zginęli. Czy mieli pracę, a jeśli tak, to jaką? Czy ją lubili? Czy planowali więcej dzieci? Jak wyglądali? Po którym z nich odziedziczyłam kolor oczu i włosów, odcień skóry, budowę ciała, wzrost?  
Moja niewiedza sfrustrowała mnie do tego stopnia, że gdybyśmy byli podłączeni do sieci Fiuu, momentalnie przeniosłabym się do cioci Lavender, żeby zadać jej te wszystkie pytania. Chciałam się tam znaleźć już, za chwilę, bez konieczności długiej jazdy pociągiem albo samochodem. Gdybym tylko potrafiła się teleportować...  
Nagle mnie olśniło.  
Ostrożnie wyszłam na korytarz, minęłam po cichu drzwi do pokoju Jenny i zajrzałam do gościnnej sypialni. Dennis spał jak dziecko na niepościelonym łóżku, wtulając twarz w poduszkę. Najwyraźniej położył się tak, jak wszedł, i od razu zasnął.  
Wypowiedziałam cicho jego imię, ale nie zareagował. Podeszłam więc bliżej i potrząsnęłam go lekko za ramię. Uchylił lekko jedną powiekę.  
\- Coś się stało, Lizzy? – wymamrotał. Całym sobą wyrażał niechęć do wstania z łóżka, a jednocześnie gotowość do pomocy, gdybym jej potrzebowała.  
\- Czy mógłbyś mnie teleportować do cioci Lavender? Muszę z nią porozmawiać.  
\- Teraz? – zdziwił się i otworzył drugie oko.  
\- To nie jest sprawa życia i śmierci, ale bardzo by mi na tym zależało, żeby z nią dziś porozmawiać – odparłam.  
\- Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że teleportacja z pasażerem jest trudniejsza i może być niebezpieczna?  
Odetchnęłam głęboko.  
\- Tak, ale jednak chciałabym, żebyś to zrobił. No chyba że boisz się o swoje własne bezpieczeństwo – zreflektowałam się. Przecież nie mogłam go narażać tylko dlatego, że nagle poczułam potrzebę dowiedzenia się czegoś o moich rodzicach.  
\- Nie, w porządku – odparł, siadając na łóżku i rozcierając zaspaną twarz. – Robiłem to tylko parę razy, ale zawsze się udawało. Tylko chciałem cię uprzedzić, że to bardziej ryzykowne niż podróż przez kominek albo za pomocą świstokliku.  
\- Rozumiem – powiedziałam i spojrzałam na niego wyczekująco.  
\- Daj mi pięć minut. Muszę sprawdzić, gdzie w okolicy jest bezpieczny punkt do teleportacji. – Wyciągnął z kieszeni smartfona. – Jesteś ubrana do wyjścia i masz przy sobie wszystko, czego potrzebujesz?  
Przytaknęłam. On stuknął parę razy ekran swojego telefonu.  
\- Internet mówi, że jest tam specjalny przedpokój do bezpiecznego lądowania. Nawet nie będziemy musieli zakładać płaszczy zimowych – oznajmił.  
\- Rzeczywiście, teraz sobie przypominam. Nigdy nie zwracałam na to większej uwagi, ale faktycznie goście, którzy nie przyjechali mugolskim sposobem, zawsze pojawiali się w jednym pokoju. To musiało być to.  
\- Jesteś pewna? – spytał, strząsając z siebie resztki snu.  
\- Tak.  
\- Na pewno chcesz to zrobić teraz ze mną?  
Parsknęłam śmiechem.  
\- Pytasz, jakbyśmy mieli iść do łóżka, a nie zdeportować się do cioci Lavender.  
Dennis uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- No wiesz, ale seks jednak mimo wszystko nie ma tylu potencjalnych szkodliwych magicznych skutków ubocznych.  
\- Przestań już gadać i czaruj – powiedziałam ze śmiechem.  
\- No to chodź i obejmij mnie za szyję.  
Spełniłam jego polecenie. Poczułam jego rękę na plecach.  
\- Na trzy – usłyszałam jego głos tuż przy moim uchu. – Raz, dwa, t...  
Świat się rozmył i runęliśmy w nicość, czułam tylko ciało Dennisa tuż obok i miałam wrażenie, jakbyśmy przytuleni dryfowali w próżni... a potem rozległ się huk i w moje stopy uderzyła podłoga. Straciłam równowagę, ale Dennis mnie przytrzymał.  
\- Jesteśmy na miejscu, szanowna pani – oznajmił.  
Otrząsnęłam się z oszołomienia i rozejrzałam się wokół. W pokoju było chłodno, a przez na wpół zasłonięte okna wpadało szare światło pochmurnego jesiennego dnia. Jednak dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się, gdzie jestem.  
\- Udało się! – pisnęłam i rzuciłam się do drzwi.  
Zaskrzypiały lekko, kiedy je otwierałam. Po drugiej stronie znajdował się korytarz, który znałam jak własną kieszeń. Trwał rok szkolny, więc w domu nie było dzieci. Nigdy nie widziałam, jak tu jest, kiedy nas nie ma, i odniosłam wrażenie, że ta cisza i pustka są nieco upiorne. Dlatego też od razu ruszyłam do pokoju cioci Lavender.  
\- Lis, chcesz, żebym poszedł z tobą? – odezwał się Dennis, stojąc w progu pokoju.  
Zastanowiłam się.  
\- Nie musisz. Jeśli chcesz, możesz deportować się z powrotem do łóżka. Byle ktoś po mnie wrócił wieczorem.  
Dennis wyglądał na rozdartego.  
\- Na pewno nie będziesz mnie potrzebować?  
Pokręciłam głową.  
\- Okej. W takim razie wrócę później.  
Uśmiechnął się do mnie i zniknął w pokoju do teleportacji. Po chwili usłyszałam trzaśnięcie.  
\- Halo? Jest tam kto? – Po korytarzu niósł się znajomy kobiecy głos.  
\- To ja, Lis Jones, ciociu – krzyknęłam tak, by akustyka wnętrza poniosła moją odpowiedź. Znałam ten dom tak dobrze, że wiedziałam, jak mówić, by głos się niósł, i jak w razie potrzeby tego uniknąć.  
\- Cześć, Lis! Nie spodziewałyśmy się dziś nikogo, więc jestem w domu sama – oznajmiła ciocia Lavender, kiedy szłam w jej stronę. – Cała reszta jest na wakacjach albo wyjazdach służbowych.  
Miała na sobie domową szatę i wielkie puchate bambosze. Blizna zniekształcająca jej twarz była prawie niewidoczna w półmroku.  
Rzuciłam się jej na szyję, a ona mnie przytuliła. Jeśli ktokolwiek w moim życiu zbliżył się do tego, żebym traktowała go jak matkę, to właśnie ona.  
\- Napijesz się herbaty? – spytała wesoło, kiedy już rozluźniłam uścisk.  
Kiwnęłam głową.  
\- W takim razie zapraszam.  
Otworzyła przede mną drzwi, a ja weszłam do jej gabinetu. W kominku wesoło buzował ogień i oświetlał całe pomieszczenie ciepłym światłem. Od razu poczułam się jak w domu.  
Usiadłyśmy przed kominkiem z filiżankami herbaty.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że już się dobrze czujesz. Sporo mi o tym pisałaś, ale zawsze to inaczej usłyszeć wszystko bezpośrednio od ciebie – powiedziała.  
Uśmiechnęłam się.  
\- Tak, miałam przygody, ale już wszystko w porządku.  
Czułam się tak dobrze, że nie chciałam nawet wspominać o niebezpiecznych przygodach, które przeżyłam, od kiedy się stąd wyprowadziłam.  
\- Czy coś się stało? Oczywiście zrozumiem, jeśli po prostu tęskniłaś za tym miejscem i chciałaś wypić ze mną filiżankę herbaty, ale coś mi mówi, że masz jakąś sprawę.  
Zaskoczyło mnie, jak dobrze znała mnie ciocia Lavender. Ale czułam się tu zupełnie bezpiecznie, więc po prostu powiedziałam, co mi leżało na sercu.  
Ciocia wysłuchała mnie w milczeniu i tylko kiwała głową, kiedy mówiłam.  
\- Rozumiem, o co ci chodzi, i zaraz sprawdzę, czy mamy w kartotece jakieś informacje o twoich rodzicach. Ale na twoim miejscu nie nastawiałabym się na zbyt wiele – oznajmiła, wstając z fotela. – O ile pamiętam, byli dosyć młodzi, ale to było tak dawno temu...  
Minęła biurko, przy którym – jak sobie wyobrażałam – przyjmowała oficjalnych gości, i podeszła do regału wypełnionego segregatorami. Wyciągnęła jeden z nich i zaczęła kartkować.  
\- Mam tutaj twoje dokumenty. Imię, nazwisko, miejsce urodzenia... O, dane rodziców. Twój ojciec nazywał się Peter Thomas Jones, urodzony 14 sierpnia 1970 roku w Danemouth w hrabstwie Hampshire, i Julie Anne Jones, z domu Kelly, urodzona 12 maja 1972 roku w St. Mary Mead w hrabstwie Hampshire – odczytała na głos.  
\- Ja też się urodziłam w Danemouth – zauważyłam.  
\- Mam tu jeszcze datę ślubu, 12 września 1991.  
Przeliczyłam daty w pamięci i zmarszczyłam brwi.  
\- Czyli wzięli ślub, bo ja już byłam w drodze? – spytałam i spojrzałam na ciocię Lavender, szukając potwierdzenia.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, skarbie, nigdy ich nie spotkałam i nie wiem, dlaczego się pobrali – odparła łagodnie. – Byli bardzo młodzi, twoja mama miała dziewiętnaście lat, a tata dwadzieścia jeden. Może po prostu się kochali i chcieli być razem na zawsze?  
\- Ja mam dziewiętnaście lat i w ogóle sobie tego nie wyobrażam. – Pokręciłam głową.  
\- Żałuję, że nie mogę ci o nich opowiedzieć, ale nie znam ich historii. – Ciocia Lavender uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.  
\- A czy są w tych aktach jakieś informacje o moich innych krewnych? Dziadkach albo jakimś rodzeństwie rodziców?  
Ciocia znów zaczęła kartkować zawartość segregatora.  
\- Mam tu adnotację, że twój ojciec był jedynakiem i sierotą, a matka nie utrzymywała kontaktów z rodziną, więc nie znaleziono żadnego krewnego, który mógłby się tobą zająć. Jeśli chcesz, mam tu też dane twoich dziadków.  
Kiwnęłam głową.  
\- Twój dziadek ze strony ojca nazywał się Eneasz Jones i z tego, co tu mam, wynika, że urodził się w 1951 roku w Hogshaw w hrabstwie Buckinghamshire, i umarł w 1980. Twoja babcia, żona Eneasza, miała na imię Melanie, urodziła się w 1950 roku w Danemouth i umarła w 1993 roku. Mam tu zapisane, że miała wypadek samochodowy.  
Chłonęłam te informacje jak urzeczona. Jakim cudem nigdy o to nie zapytałam? Przecież historia mojej rodziny leżała przez te wszystkie lata w zasięgu ręki, w segregatorze w biurze cioci Lavender.  
\- A jeśli chodzi o stronę mamy, to jej rodzice nazywali się George i Elizabeth i obydwoje mieszkali w St. Mary Mead w 1996 roku, kiedy zbierano informacje o twojej rodzinie. Mam tu tylko notatkę stwierdzającą, że nie są w stanie się tobą zająć i zrzekają się wszelkich praw do opieki.  
\- I nie ma żadnych zdjęć? – spytałam, czując, jak ogarnia mnie dziwne wzruszenie. Moi rodzice zaczęli nabierać prawdziwych kształtów. Nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło mi do głowy, że to możliwe.  
\- Niestety nie... – Ciocia zmarszczyła brwi, jakby zastanawiała się nad jakimś pomysłem, który właśnie jej przyszedł do głowy. – Ale możesz zwrócić się z tym do aurorów, na pewno byli w twoim rodzinnym domu i jeśli coś się zachowało, to oni to mają w swoich archiwach. Może będziesz miała szczęście.  
\- Dziękuję, ciociu! A czy coś wiadomo o tym, kim byli z zawodu?  
Ciocia przerzuciła parę kartek.  
\- Nie, nie widzę tu nic takiego.  
\- Szkoda. Ale i tak dziękuję za te informacje. Mogę je sobie przepisać?  
Ciocia podała mi pióro i kawałek pergaminu, więc już po chwili miałam własną kopię personaliów moich najbliższych przodków. Schowałam tę notatkę ostrożnie do kieszeni i w głowie już planowałam poszukiwania, które urządzę w Internecie. Może jacyś moi krewni jeszcze mieszkają w okolicy? Poza tym zamierzałam na wszelki wypadek zapytać pana Jonesa ze Stowarzyszenie Pomocy Charłakom, czy któreś z nazwisk wygląda znajomo. Nie wiązałam z tym dużych nadziei, ale przynajmniej pozwoli mi to wykluczyć tę możliwość.  
Skoro ciocia nie miała już więcej informacji o mojej rodzinie, napiłyśmy się jeszcze herbaty i porozmawiałyśmy o tym, jak wygląda teraz życie w domu. Z roku na rok robiło się coraz mniej dziewcząt i ciocie zastanawiały się, czy nie znaleźć jakiegoś mniejszego budynku, który byłby tańszy w utrzymaniu. Miały sporo racji, jeśli chodziło o kwestie ekonomiczne, ale na poziomie emocjonalnym trudno byłoby mi się z taką decyzją pogodzić.  
Dyskutowałyśmy o tym przez dłuższą chwilę, kiedy z korytarza dobiegł przytłumiony trzask. Spodziewałam się Dennisa, więc zaczęłam się żegnać. Wyszłyśmy z gabinetu na jego spotkanie, jednak naszym oczom ukazał się ktoś inny.  
\- Dobry wieczór – odezwała się Eve i spojrzała niepewnie na ciocię Lavender.  
\- To Eve Bauman, ciociu, pisałam ci o niej. A to jest moja ciocia, Lavender Brown – oznajmiłam, wciąż wpatrując się pytająco w moją przyjaciółkę.  
Uścisnęły sobie dłonie. Eve w końcu przestała wpatrywać się w moją ciocię i przeniosła wzrok na mnie. W tym momencie jakby przypomniała sobie, po co się tu aportowała.  
\- Lis, Dennis się rozszczepił, ale nie denerwuj się. Jest w szpitalu i uzdrowiciele mówią, że wszystko już w porządku. Tylko chcą go jeszcze przetrzymać dzień albo dwa na wszelki wypadek...  
Pociemniało mi przed oczami. Przypomniały mi się wszystkie mrożące krew w żyłach historie o wypadkach teleportacyjnych i poczułam narastającą panikę. Na dodatek uświadomiłam sobie, że to wszystko moja wina, bo namówiłam go na teleportację, kiedy był zmęczony, więc nie mógł się odpowiednio skoncentrować.  
Ktoś mnie objął i przytulił. Ciocia.  
\- Lis, wszystko jest dobrze, skarbie. Wypadki się zdarzają nawet najlepszym, a Eve przecież mówi, że to nic groźnego i już nic mu nie grozi. – Mówiła tak do mnie parę minut uspokajającym tonem, zanim wreszcie doszłam do siebie.  
\- Mogę go odwiedzić? – spytałam.  
\- Uzdrowiciele mówili, że będzie spał, ale myślę, że cię wpuszczą – odparła Eve. – Możemy się tam teleportować od razu, znam koordynaty...  
\- Nie ma mowy – odparłam, z trudem powstrzymując panikę.  
\- Kominek w moim gabinecie jest podłączony do sieci Fiuu, możesz się nim przenieść prosto do szpitala – powiedziała szybko ciocia Lavender. Najwyraźniej od razu zrozumiała, że w moim obecnym stanie psychicznym teleportacja nie wchodzi w grę.  
\- To ja wracam do domu. Jenny jest teraz w szpitalu i wszystko ci opowie. Do zobaczenia – oznajmiła Eve i zdematerializowała się z głośnym trzaskiem.  
Wzdrygnęłam się, ale ciocia już wzięła mnie za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę swojego gabinetu. Szybko przygasiła ogień w kominku, żebym nie osmaliła sobie ubrania, i podała mi naczynie z proszkiem. Bez zastanowienia wypowiedziałam nazwę szpitala i po chwili stałam już przed kontuarem recepcji.  
Wyrzuciłam z siebie nazwisko Dennisa, a pielęgniarka spojrzała do swojego rejestru i podała mi numer piętra i sali. Byłam tak zdenerwowana, że na korytarzu minęłam Jenny i jej nie poznałam. Zauważyłam ją dopiero wtedy, kiedy mnie zawołała.  
\- Już wszystko dobrze – zapewniła mnie od razu. – Dennis jest w jednym kawałku i śpi. Dzwoniłam przed chwilą do rodziców i już wszystko wiedzą.  
\- To wszystko moja wina – jęknęłam. – Gdybym go nie poprosiła, żeby mnie przeniósł...  
\- Lis, Dennis jest już dużym chłopcem. Sam decyduje, co robi, i sam ponosi konsekwencje swoich wyborów. Jeśli wiedział, że jest za bardzo zmęczony, żeby się porządnie teleportować, to powinien był odmówić. I koniec. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Poza tym nic mu się specjalnego nie stało, takie rozszczepienie to jak u mugoli złamanie ręki. Jak człowiek nie uważa, to ląduje w szpitalu. Trzeba znać swoje ograniczenia. Mój kochany starszy brat będzie miał teraz nauczkę. – Uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – A ty nie panikuj.  
Jej lekceważące podejście o dziwo podniosło mnie na duchu. Bo przecież chyba bardziej by się przejęła sytuacją, gdyby to było coś naprawdę poważnego.  
\- A możesz mi powiedzieć, jak to się stało? – zapytałam już niemal spokojnie.  
\- Dobrze, ale nie stójmy tak na środku. – Pociągnęła mnie do rzędu krzeseł stojących pod ścianą. Kiedy już usiadłyśmy, kontynuowała. – Na początku muszę ci powiedzieć, jak działa teleportacja, bo inaczej nie zrozumiesz, co Dennis zrobił źle.  
\- Wiem, jak działa – zaprotestowałam. – Człowiek znika w jednym miejscu, a pojawia się w drugim.  
Jenny przewróciła oczami.  
\- Chodziło mi o bardziej szczegółowy opis. Problem polega na tym, że zanim człowiek się zdeportuje, musi rzucić niewerbalne zaklęcie, które zapewnia integralność ciała. To jest bardzo ważne zaklęcie, bo jeśli przez przypadek w miejscu przeznaczenia akurat ktoś albo coś stoi, to zaklęcie powoduje, że lądujesz obok tego czegoś, a nie na nim. Albo to coś cię nie przebija na pół. A poza tym oczywiście chroni przed przypadkowym podziałem ciała. Dzięki temu twoja ręka nie ląduje u sąsiadów, kiedy cała reszta ciebie ląduje w salonie twojego własnego domu.  
\- I Dennis zrobił coś nie tak z tym zaklęciem? – domyśliłam się.  
\- W ogóle o nim zapomniał, więc jego prawa ręka, od ramienia po końce palców, wylądowała na moim łóżku. A cała reszta Dennisa aportowała się na korytarzu. Aż dziw, że nie zgubił więcej kawałków. – Westchnęła. – Eve akurat wróciła, więc od razu teleportowała go do szpitala. A ja pojechałam samochodem, żeby nieobecność ludzi u nas w domu nie wyglądała podejrzanie. Zresztą nie znam tak dobrze Londynu i wolę się nie teleportować do nowych miejsc. Chociaż może powinnyśmy załatwić sobie świstoklik do szpitala na wszelki wypadek.  
Kiwnęłam głową i poczułam, że wciąż jestem lekko oszołomiona tymi wydarzeniami.  
\- Mogę go zobaczyć?  
\- Już się robi późno, więc nie wiem, czy nas wpuszczą, ale możemy spróbować. Chodź. – Wzięła mnie za rękę i poprowadziła korytarzem.  
Weszłyśmy do sali, w której stały cztery łóżka. Na pierwszym, najbliżej drzwi, leżał Dennis. Wyglądał na bladego i wykończonego, ale odwrócił głowę, kiedy usłyszał nasze kroki.  
\- Cześć, dziewczyny – powiedział cicho i lekko się uśmiechnął.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytałam. Czułam jednocześnie niepokój, bo przecież leżał w szpitalu, i ulgę, bo był przytomny.  
\- Jakby ktoś mi urwał rękę, a potem przykleił z powrotem. Ale podobno jutro mam być jak nowy – odparł powoli. – A wiesz, co jest najsmutniejsze? Jestem za bardzo zmęczony, żeby wymyślić jakiś dobry żart i cię rozweselić.  
Uśmiechnęłam się mimo woli.  
\- O, tak o wiele lepiej – powiedział zmęczonym głosem i sam się lekko uśmiechnął. – Może chcesz posiedzieć i potrzymać mnie za rączkę? Ale za tą, tamta druga chyba jeszcze się do końca nie przykleiła, bo trochę nie mam w niej czucia. Ale nie przejmuj się, do wesela się zagoi.  
Roześmiał się cicho, po czym powieki mu opadły, a oddech zwolnił. Zasnął.  
\- Dali mu jakiś narkotyk nasenny, więc plecie, co mu ślina na język przyniesie – podsumowała Jenny.  
\- Z drogi! Proszę się odsunąć! – krzyknął ktoś z korytarza, więc natychmiast uskoczyłyśmy pod ścianę.  
\- Niech pani da spokój – jęknął jakiś znękany męski głos, który wydawał mi się znajomy.  
\- Panie Potter, pan przecież ma dożywotnie pierwszeństwo w kolejkach we wszystkich jednostkach służby zdrowia w kraju...  
Do sali wkroczyła potężnie zbudowana niewiasta w średnim wieku w szacie uzdrowiciela, pchając przed sobą wózek inwalidzki, na którym siedział nie kto inny, tylko sam Harry Potter.  
\- Naprawdę, proszę pani, wystarczy, że da mi pani ten eliksir i odeśle do domu. Przyrzekam, że przez następny tydzień nie ruszę się z domu i będę się rehabilitował tak, jak pani kazała – mówił udręczonym głosem, kiedy parkowała jego wózek przy łóżku obok Dennisa.  
\- Już ja pana znam, panie Potter. Jeśli teraz puszczę pana do domu, jutro będzie pan ganiał za przestępcami, a potem będzie wielkie zdziwienie, dlaczego coś boli.  
\- Ale...  
Kobieta zrobiła nieco mniej surową minę.  
\- Dobrze, niech panu będzie. Zatrzymam pana na noc. Jeśli rano wszystko będzie w porządku, to pana wypuszczę. Ale tym razem naprawdę ma pan odpoczywać.  
Harry Potter podniósł się ostrożnie z wózka i usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Uzdrowicielka podała mu kubek z jakimś eliksirem, który wypił jednym haustem, po czym skrzywił się tak, jakby nigdy nie pił nic obrzydliwszego.  
\- Dobranoc, panie Potter, i proszę odpoczywać. Przyjdę tu za godzinę i sprawdzę – oznajmiła i wyszła.  
Przypatrywałyśmy się tej scenie ze zdziwieniem.  
\- Cześć, Harry – odezwała się wreszcie Jenny, a on dopiero wtedy nas zauważył.  
\- O, moje lokatorki. Jak się macie? Dobrze wam się mieszka?  
\- Znakomicie – odparła z rozbawieniem moja przyjaciółka. – Coś ty narozrabiał, że tak cię w tym szpitalu pilnują?  
\- Nigdy nie mam cierpliwości, żeby poczekać, aż mnie wypiszą. – Wzruszył ramionami. – A oni zawsze chcą mnie zatrzymywać akurat wtedy, kiedy mam najwięcej na głowie. A co was tu sprowadza?  
Jenny wskazała na śpiącego Dennisa.  
\- Mój brat się dziś rozszczepił.  
\- No tak. To dosyć nieprzyjemne. – Pan Potter pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.  
\- A co u ciebie? – spytała Jenny, a on się skrzywił.  
\- Ścigaliśmy jednego podejrzanego... no, mniejsza o okoliczności, w każdym razie sukinsyn rzucił we mnie jakimś zaklęciem, które usunęło mi kości z nogi poniżej kolana.  
\- Bardzo skuteczne, jeśli człowiek chce, żeby ktoś przestał za nim biec – zauważyła Jenny.  
\- Nie bądź taka dowcipna – mruknął niechętnie. – Już prawie go mieliśmy i się wymknął. A ja teraz zamiast go ścigać, muszę leżeć bezczynnie w szpitalu. Cholernie irytujące.  
\- Nie wątpię – odparła Jenny.  
\- A co u ciebie słychać, Lis? – spytał pan Potter. Widocznie miał dość ciętych uwag mojej przyjaciółki i chciał zmienić temat.  
\- Ja... ja chciałam się dowiedzieć czegoś o moich rodzicach i innych przodkach i pomyślałam, że ciocia Lavender coś mi powie, więc poprosiłam Dennisa, żeby mnie teleportował, i on się rozszczepił, jak wracał – opowiedziałam mało składnie, bo ciągle nie mogłam przestać myśleć o tym, że gdyby nie ja, mój chłopak byłby teraz cały i zdrowy.  
Zauważyłam, że pan Potter zrobił trochę dziwną minę, kiedy wspominałam o celu mojej wyprawy, ale nie potrafiłam sobie tego wytłumaczyć w żaden sensowny sposób, więc uznałam, że po prostu mi się wydawało.  
\- I dowiedziałaś się czegoś ciekawego? – zapytał ostrożnie.  
\- Poznałam nazwiska moich nieżyjących rodziców i dziadków, poza tym dowiedziałam się, że rodzice mamy być może żyją, ale nie chcą ze mną mieć nic wspólnego. Tak przynajmniej jest napisane w dokumentach cioci Lavender – odparłam.  
\- No tak, rozumiem – powiedział i odniosłam wrażenie, że na jego twarzy odbiła się ulga. Pewnie akurat w tym momencie zelżał ból w nodze ugodzonej zaklęciem.  
\- A może nam powiesz, kto cię tak załatwił. O ile to nie tajemnica oczywiście. I czemu go ścigaliście – wtrąciła się Jenny.  
Pan Potter westchnął ciężko.  
\- Czy ty nigdy nie dajesz za wygraną? Czemu nie, powiem. Jakiś czarodziej wpadł do siedziby Stowarzyszenia Pomocy Charłakom, ogłuszył człowieka, który akurat pełnił tam dyżur, zdemolował i podpalił wnętrze, a potem próbował uciec. Na szczęście Stowarzyszenie ma zaklęcie ochronne, które nas informuje, że dzieje się coś złego. Dlatego mogliśmy tak szybko zareagować. Ale ten drań od razu mnie unieszkodliwił, więc koledzy odstawili mnie do szpitala, a sami kontynuują pościg.  
\- Czy panu Jonesowi nic się nie stało? – spytałam z niepokojem.  
\- Z tego, co wiem, dyżur pełnił tam dziś jakiś młody człowiek, chyba mniej więcej w twoim wieku. Nie wiem, jak się nazywa – odparł po chwili namysłu. – Znasz ludzi ze Stowarzyszenia Pomocy Charłakom?  
Poczułam, że się czerwienię. Nie miałam pojęcia dlaczego.  
\- Bo zainteresowałam się dziedziczeniem magicznych genów i zastanawiałam się, jak to jest z charłakami... Byłam u nich parę dni temu. Myślę, że to bardzo ciekawe. I smutne, jak tacy ludzie są traktowani przez czarodziejów.  
Pan Potter pokiwał głową.  
\- A co sądzisz o teorii, że wszyscy czarodzieje z mugolskich rodzin tak naprawdę są w którymś pokoleniu potomkami charłaków? – zapytała nagle Jenny.  
Zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Mówicie poważnie? Zawsze myślałem, że czarodzieje z mugolskich rodzin po prostu się rodzą i to jest zwykły przypadek. Zupełnie nie znam się na genetyce, więc moja opinia nie ma żadnych podstaw naukowych, ale wydaje mi się, że w przyrodzie dzieci czasem mają nagle cechy, których nie mieli ich rodzice i to jest całkiem normalne, chociaż rzadkie. Tak jak czarodzieje z mugolskich rodzin.  
Przytaknęłyśmy zgodnie.  
\- To ma sens, chociaż Lis chciałaby zrobić badania genetyczne i ustalić, czy faktycznie istnieje jakieś pokrewieństwo.  
Pan Potter parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Przepraszam, ale wyobraziłem sobie twarze tych dumnych arystokratów, kiedy dowiedzą się, że ci wszyscy ludzie, którymi gardzą i których nazywają szlamami, to ich dalecy krewni. Mam nadzieję, że faktycznie zrealizujecie ten projekt.  
\- Naprawdę chciałbyś, żeby się okazało, że jesteś kuzynem takich Malfoyów? – zdziwiła się Jenny. – Albo...  
\- Ale ja jestem kuzynem Malfoyów – przerwał jej pan Potter z rozbawieniem. – Mój ojciec pochodzi ze starej rodziny i można prześledzić nasze powiązania kilkanaście pokoleń wstecz. Tak naprawdę wszyscy czarodzieje są ze sobą bliżej lub dalej spokrewnieni. A gdybyście się dowiedzieli, że jesteście potomkami jakiegoś magicznego rodu, czy to zmieniłoby cokolwiek w waszym życiu? Poza tym to, jakie te rody są teraz, nie świadczy o tym, jakie były, kiedy wasza hipotetyczna nitka się od nich oddzieliła.  
Pokiwałam głową. Potrafiłam to sobie doskonale wyobrazić.  
\- O wiele bardziej wolałabym być samorodnym talentem – mruknęła Jenny. – Jestem strasznie ciekawa, czy projekt Lis zostanie przyjęty.  
Pan Potter chyba chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale w tym momencie wróciła ta sama uzdrowicielka, która go przywiozła, i wyprosiła nas z sali, mówiąc, że skończyły się już godziny odwiedzin i możemy przyjść jutro.  
Nie było sensu zostawać tu na noc, w końcu Dennis czuł się już dobrze, więc wróciłyśmy do domu samochodem. Jenny prowadziła w milczeniu, a ja czułam się zmęczona po tym długim dniu. Moja ciekawość w kwestii magicznej genetyki i własnych przodków nieco przygasła wskutek przeżyć związanych z wypadkiem teleportacyjnym mojego chłopaka. Kiedy tylko wróciłyśmy do domu, szybko przygotowałam się do spania i położyłam się do łóżka, zanim jeszcze Jenny zdążyła wstawić samochód do garażu.  
Rano obudziłam się z bólem głowy i pomyślałam, że mogłabym dziś zostać w łóżku, a w pracy wziąć dzień wolny z powodów zdrowotnych. Zamknęłam oczy i spróbowałam spać dalej, ale mój mózg już zdążył przestawić się na tryb czuwania i zupełnie nie chciał z powrotem wyłączyć świadomości. Poleżałam jeszcze parę minut i w końcu wstałam.  
Przygotowałam się do wyjścia, napiłam się soku pomarańczowego z lodówki i zjadłam jakiś batonik zbożowy z suszonymi owocami, który znalazłam w szufladzie. Doszłam na przystanek autobusowy, nie poświęcając temu ani jednej myśli, bo wszystkie zajęte były snuciem przypuszczeń co do stanu Dennisa. Przecież minęło już prawie pół doby, od kiedy go widziałam, a w tym czasie wiele może się zmienić.  
Wsiadłam do autobusu i kiedy dotarłam do Ministerstwa, byłam już pełna najgorszych przeczuć. Miałam iść prosto do archiwum, ale kiedy zobaczyłam rząd kominków w głównym hallu, stwierdziłam, że nie zniosę tej niepewności, i przeniosłam się do szpitala. Kiedy chciałam ruszyć prosto do sali Dennisa, zatrzymała mnie młoda pielęgniarka i poinformowała o trwającym właśnie obchodzie, podczas którego odwiedzający nie mieli wstępu na oddział.  
Zastanawiałam się przez chwilę, czy nie lepiej byłoby wrócić teraz do pracy i przenieść się tutaj w przerwie na lunch. To byłoby bardzo rozsądne rozwiązanie, ale wciąż dręczyła mnie obawa o Dennisa. Pewnie stałabym tak dłużej i próbowała podjąć jakąś decyzję, gdybym nie zauważyła pana Idrisa Jonesa ze Stowarzyszenia Pomocy Charłakom, który najwyraźniej też czekał na koniec obchodu.  
Podeszłam i się przywitałam.  
\- Dzień dobry, panno Jones – odparł z uśmiechem starszy pan.  
\- Słyszałam o tym, co się wczoraj stało w siedzibie Stowarzyszenia – zagadnęłam, bo domyślałam się, że pan Jones odwiedzał kogoś w związku z incydentem, w którym został ranny pan Potter.  
W oczach starszego pana błysnął gniew.  
\- Nie pierwszy raz i pewnie nie ostatni coś takiego się dzieje. Znowu jakiś „obrońca praw czarodziejów” stwierdził, że organizacja walcząca o podstawowe prawa dla charłaków zagraża jego stylowi życia, więc trzeba ją zdemolować i zaatakować jej pracownika. Ten człowiek podpalił nasze archiwa, wymalował na ścianie rasistowskie symbole i zdemolował biuro.  
\- Przykro mi – odparłam. – Mam nadzieję, że temu pracownikowi nic nie jest.  
\- Uzdrowiciele mówią, że nic mu nie będzie, ale zatrzymali go na kilka dni w szpitalu. To mój wnuk, więc mam informacje z pierwszej ręki. Właśnie przyszedłem go odwiedzić – oznajmił pan Jones.  
\- To dobrze, że przynajmniej z pana wnukiem wszystko dobrze. Ale czy Stowarzyszenie nadal będzie działać? – zapytałam z troską. Nie miałam pojęcia, co stałoby się z charłakami, gdyby ta organizacja nagle przestała istnieć.  
\- Niech pani się nie martwi, zdarzały nam się już gorsze rzeczy i dalej istniejemy. Może trzeba będzie zrezygnować z jednej pensji, żeby odtworzyć to, co zostało zniszczone, ale damy radę. Poza tym o tej napaści piszą dziś wszystkie magiczne dzienniki, więc może czarodzieje, którzy są przeciwko przemocy i dyskryminacji, dowiedzą się o nas. Albo sobie o nas przypomną. Trzeba zawsze dostrzegać pozytywną stronę każdego wydarzenia – dodał ponuro. – Inaczej człowiek w tego typu pracy bardzo szybko by się wypalił.  
Rozmowa się urwała. Żeby przerwać tę niezręczną ciszę, powiedziałam pierwsze, co przyszło mi do głowy.  
\- Czy archiwa Stowarzyszenia przetrwały? To znaczy, gdybym miała nazwiska i chciała sprawdzić, czy ktoś z nich był państwa podopiecznym, to mogłabym to zrobić?  
Pan Jones zastanowił się chwilę.  
\- Duża część archiwów została zniszczona. Oczywiście mamy też kopie cyfrowe, ale może być trudno znaleźć niektóre dokumenty. Wiele zależy od tego, jaki okres panią interesuje.  
\- Chodzi o moich rodziców i dziadków, więc to będzie druga połowa dwudziestego wieku – odparłam bez namysłu.  
Mój rozmówca się uśmiechnął.  
\- Myśli pani, że już samo pani nazwisko może wskazywać na pochodzenie od charłaka? Przypominam pani, że wiele osób je wybiera, bo jest drugie co do popularności w kraju, zaraz po nazwisku Smith.  
\- Ale i tak chciałabym sprawdzić. Kiedy mogę przyjść?  
Pan Jones zastanowił się.  
\- Odtworzenie i uporządkowanie archiwów może trochę potrwać, ale jeśli chodzi tylko o drugą połowę dwudziestego wieku, to jest spora szansa, że będę pamiętał tę osobę, jeśli zwróciła się po pomoc do Stowarzyszenia.  
Znalazłam w kieszeni kartkę z danymi przepisanymi w czasie wizyty u cioci Lavender.  
\- Zacznę od mamy. Nazywała się Julie Anne Kelly i urodziła się w 1972 roku...  
Pan Jones pokręcił głową.  
\- Nigdy o niej nie słyszałem.  
\- To może o jej rodzicach – George'u i Elizabeth? – zapytałam.  
\- Niestety. Oczywiście mogę się mylić i należałoby to później sprawdzić w naszych archiwach, ale jestem niemal pewny, że w ciągu ostatnich kilkudziesięciu lat nie mieliśmy pod opieką nikogo o nazwisku Kelly.  
\- No tak, ale to musiałby być wyjątkowy zbieg okoliczności, gdyby nazwisko ojca naprowadziło mnie na pochodzenie mojej matki – stwierdziłam z uśmiechem, zauważywszy niedorzeczność rozpoczynania swoich poszukiwań od rodziny Kellych.  
Starszy pan też się uśmiechnął.  
\- Musiałaby pani mieć niezwykłe szczęście.  
\- W takim razie lepiej zapytam pana o Jonesów. Mój ojciec nazywał się Peter Thomas Jones i urodził się 1970 roku.  
Pan Jones pokręcił głową.  
\- Jego rodzice to Melanie i Eneasz...  
Starszy pan drgnął.  
\- Czy miała pani w tych dokumentach wpisane też miejsce urodzenia?  
Kiwnęłam głową.  
\- A czy ten Eneasz Jones nie urodził się w Hogshaw w hrabstwie Buckinghamshire?  
Aż zamrugałam ze zdziwienia.  
\- Skąd pan wiedział?  
Pan Jones się uśmiechnął jak ktoś, kto wie coś, co dla większości śmiertelników jest tajemnicą.  
\- Hogshaw to malutka miejscowość, stoi tam może pięć domów i nie wiem, czy jeszcze ktoś tam w ogóle mieszka. Stowarzyszenie od lat z tego korzysta i wszyscy charłacy, którzy potrzebują mugolskich dokumentów, jeśli nie mają innych preferencji, dostają jako miejsce urodzenia właśnie Hogshaw w hrabstwie Buckinghamshire.  
\- Czyli ten Eneasz Jones, mój dziadek, był charłakiem? – wykrztusiłam z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Oczywiście jest możliwe, że istnieje w Anglii jakiś Eneasz Jones, który urodził się w Hogshaw, ale to raczej mało prawdopodobne – odparł pan Jones. – Jak już uda nam się uporządkować archiwa, możemy sprawdzić bardziej szczegółowe dane, ale mogę pani już teraz powiedzieć, że nasze Stowarzyszenie miało pod opieką jednego Eneasza, który pewnie mógłby być pani dziadkiem.  
\- Czyli mój dziadek był charłakiem! – powtórzyłam.  
\- Na to wygląda. – Pan Jones pokiwał głową.  
\- Ale myślałam, że między charłakiem a ponownym ujawnieniem się magicznego genu powinno minąć więcej pokoleń!  
Starszy pan popatrzył na mnie z lekkim rozbawieniem.  
\- Przecież wie pani, że czarodziejska genetyka jest jeszcze zupełnie niezbadana. Zdaje się, że rozmawialiśmy o tym, kiedy pani u nas była.  
\- No tak, ale w ogóle się tego nie spodziewałam. Myślałam, że jeśli faktycznie jestem potomkiem charłaka, to raczej takiego, który żył trzysta lat temu, a nie był moim dziadkiem. O rany!  
\- Gratuluję odkrycia czegoś nowego w swoim drzewie genealogicznym – powiedział uprzejmie, chociaż wciąż wyraźnie bawiła go moja reakcja.  
\- A czy może mi pan powiedzieć, jak się nazywał mój dziadek, zanim zmienił nazwisko? Wiem, że obowiązują pana przepisy o ochronie danych osobowych, ale on nie żyje już od tylu lat... Przecież nikomu to już nie zaszkodzi.  
Pan Jones zastanowił się chwilę, ale nie wiedziałam, czy rozważa kwestie prawne związane z moim pytaniem, czy po prostu próbuje sobie przypomnieć odpowiedź.  
\- Cóż, przypuszczam, że jako wnuczka Eneasza ma pani prawo znać prawdę – powiedział w końcu.  
Wbiłam w niego skupione spojrzenie.  
\- Eneasz miał na nazwisko Carrow. Miał też czarodziejskie rodzeństwo i wszyscy nosili imiona z mitologii greckiej, ale szczegółów pani nie podam. W każdym razie nie utrzymywali żadnych stosunków, od kiedy rodzina wydziedziczyła go za to, że był charłakiem.  
Poczułam, jak robi mi się gorąco, a potem zimno. Nagle głowa zapulsowała mi takim bólem, jakby uderzył w nią piorun i rozłupał mi czaszkę. A potem w jednej sekundzie wszystkie kawałki układanki wskoczyły na swoje miejsce, a te, których brakowało, w tajemniczy sposób odnalazły się wszystkie jednocześnie.  
\- Mój dziadek był bratem Amycusa i Alecto Carrowów! – niemal krzyknęłam.  
\- Tak, chyba tak właśnie się nazywali – odparł pan Jones, nieco zaskoczony moją gwałtowną reakcją.  
\- Ale... Nie mam pojęcia, czy to możliwe, ale to by wszystko wyjaśniało... Muszę zadzwonić do profesora Burke'a!  
Zostawiłam pana Jonesa przed wejściem do oddziału i wybiegłam na zewnątrz. Znalazłam wizytówkę profesora i wstukałam jego numer do smartfona. Telefon dzwonił długo i już myślałam, że nikt nie odbierze, kiedy w słuchawce jednak odezwał się głos.  
\- Burke, słucham?  
\- Dzień dobry, mówi Melissa Jones, rozmawialiśmy wczoraj o badaniach genetycznych charłaków. Przepraszam, że dzwonię tak rano, ale mam bardzo ważne pytanie. Czy to możliwe, żeby test na ojcostwo wykazał, że ktoś jest ojcem, chociaż nie jest?  
\- Jak najbardziej – odparł profesor. Jego głos nie zdradzał zaskoczenia. Ale skoro był konsultantem aurorów, to może przywykł do ludzi dzwoniących do niego o różnych porach i zadających najdziwniejsze pytania.  
Streściłam moje wątpliwości najlepiej, jak potrafiłam, a on wytłumaczył mi, jak to wygląda z punktu widzenia genetyki. Po tym krótkim wykładzie wyjaśniło się już absolutnie wszystko i nie mogłam się doczekać, żeby tą nowo zdobytą wiedzą podzielić się z kimś, kto zna całą historię.  
Wpadłam z powrotem do szpitala. Obchód już się skończył, więc ruszyłam niemal biegiem do sali Dennisa. Kiedy dotarłam na miejsce, mój chłopak siedział na swoim łóżku i gawędził z panem Potterem, który właśnie szykował się do wyjścia.  
\- Dzień dobry, muszę coś powiedzieć. Panu Potterowi.  
Obaj spojrzeli na mnie z zaskoczeniem. Cóż, nieczęsto zdarza mi się wpadać do pomieszczeń z takim impetem i domagać się, by mnie wysłuchano.  
\- Wiem, dlaczego Vanessa Carrow twierdziła, że jestem do niej podobna – oznajmiłam niemal z entuzjazmem.  
Dennis popatrzył na mnie bez zrozumienia, a pan Potter wyglądał, jakby wiedział, co chcę powiedzieć, ale jednocześnie nie był tego całkowicie pewien.  
\- Pan myśli, że miała rację i ona i ja mamy wspólnego ojca – zaczęłam.  
\- Ale przecież... – spróbował mi przerwać.  
\- Tak, wiem, że po tych wszystkich wydarzeniach z horkruksem zlecił pan badanie DNA i wyszło, że Amycus Carrow prawdopodobnie jest moim ojcem. I przypomniałam sobie, że pan mi o tym powiedział, kiedy jeszcze leżałam w szpitalu, a ja byłam w takim szoku, że zażądałam usunięcia tego wspomnienia, a pan się zgodził.  
Dennis wpatrywał się we mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. On słyszał o tym po raz pierwszy.  
\- Ale szkoda, że nie zbadał pan moich przodków. Dowiedziałam się dzisiaj, że mój dziadek był charłakiem i bratem Amycusa Carrowa. Spytałam profesora Burke'a, pewnie go pan zna, tego genetyka, czy jest możliwe, żeby test genetyczny wykazał, że ktoś jest moim ojcem, chociaż nim faktycznie nie jest. I okazuje się, że jeśli bada się tylko ojca, możliwa jest pomyłka, jeśli badany jest bliskim krewnym ojca. Większą pewność uzyskuje się, jeśli bada się oboje rodziców, ale przecież nikt nie badał mojej matki, prawda? Czyli badanie musiało być niedokładne.  
Patrzyłam na pana Pottera i czułam, jak usta coraz szerzej rozciągają mi się w uśmiechu.  
\- Bardzo się cieszę – powiedział i na jego twarzy też odbiła się radość. – Nie sądziłem, że ta historia może mieć alternatywną wersję bez przemocy.  
\- Ja też – odparłam.  
\- Lis, czy możesz mi powiedzieć, o co chodzi? – spytał Dennis.  
\- To ja was zostawię, pewnie chcecie porozmawiać w spokoju – powiedział pan Potter, pożegnał się i wyszedł.  
Ja usiadłam przy łóżku Dennisa, wzięłam go za rękę i opowiedziałam o wydarzeniach z początku roku, kiedy opętał mnie duch Śmierciożerczyni, Vanessy Carrow, córki Amycusa Carrowa, która zdołała w czasie wojny zrobić sobie horkruks. Dennis wiedział o opętaniu i jego skutkach – byłam przez nie pół roku na zwolnieniu, więc trudno byłoby to ukryć. Jednak tajemnicą, którą znał tylko pan Potter, pozostawało to, co Vanessa Carrow mówiła przed śmiercią. Otóż opowiadała, że Śmierciożercy czasem dla zabawy napadali na mugolki i wykorzystywali je seksualnie, po czym wymazywali im pamięć. W związku z tym taka ofiara nie miała pojęcia, co jej się stało, i gdyby nawet odkryła jakieś ślady na ciele, nie mogłaby złożyć zeznań przeciwko napastnikowi.  
Vanessa Carrow twierdziła, że z łatwością opanowała moje ciało, bo byłyśmy spokrewnione. Według niej musiałam być owocem gwałtu jej ojca na mojej matce. To było jedyne wyjaśnienie, które przyszło jej do głowy.  
Kiedy o tym opowiadałam, Dennis mocniej złapał mnie za rękę. Teraz zaczynał rozumieć, jakie znaczenie miało odnalezienie innego źródła mojego bliskiego pokrewieństwa z Carrowami.  
\- Moja biedna Lizzy... Czemu mi nic nie powiedziałaś wcześniej?  
\- Kiedy z testu DNA wyszło, że Amycus Carrow może być moim ojcem, zupełnie straciłam głowę i poprosiłam pana Pottera, żeby mi to wymazał z pamięci. Ale albo miał gorszy dzień, albo specjalnie się nie przyłożył do tego zaklęcia, w każdym razie teraz wydaje mi się, że cały czas ta kwestia czaiła mi się gdzieś na skraju świadomości. Bo właściwie dlaczego tak nagle zainteresowałam się dziedziczeniem i magicznymi genami? Chyba cały czas podświadomie znałam wynik tego testu na ojcostwo i próbowałam znaleźć jakieś inne wyjaśnienie.  
\- I udało ci się. Nigdy by mi nie przyszło do głowy, że możesz być wnuczką charłaka, który do tego był bratem Śmierciożerców – stwierdził Dennis, wciąż nieco zdumiony tą historią. – Ale gdybyś jeszcze kiedyś miała jakąś straszną osobistą tajemnicę, to naprawdę możesz się nią ze mną podzielić. Wiesz, jak to jest – problemy dzielone z kimś są dwa razy mniejsze i tak dalej... A przecież nikomu bym nie powiedział.  
\- Wiem, ale spanikowałam. I chyba pan Potter wiedział, że będę żałować tej decyzji o wymazaniu pamięci, i dlatego tak niedbale rzucił to zaklęcie.  
\- No to cieszę się, że wszystko się wyjaśniło i nie musisz się już o to martwić. – Dennis uśmiechnął się, a ja odpowiedziałam mu tym samym.  
Patrzyliśmy na siebie i to był taki idealny moment, pełen niezmąconej radości. A potem Dennis zapytał:  
\- Nie chcę niszczyć nastroju, ale czy ty przypadkiem nie powinnaś być teraz w pracy?  
Zamrugałam, zaskoczona.  
\- O rany, przecież ja tu miałam wpaść tylko na chwilę! – jęknęłam, kiedy uświadomiłam sobie, ile czasu spędziłam w szpitalu. – Wpadnę po pracy i wtedy sobie spokojnie porozmawiamy, okej?  
\- Jasne, skarbie.  
Pocałowałam go szybko i pobiegłam do hallu. Przeniosłam się siecią Fiuu do Ministerstwa. Przy wejściu było o wiele puściej niż zwykle, kiedy przychodziłam, więc domyśliłam się, że jestem bardzo spóźniona.  
Wpadłam bez tchu do archiwum, ale zanim zdążyłam zająć swoje miejsce i przystąpić do pracy, zauważyłam, że moje biurko jest puste i leży na nim tylko pojedyncza kartka. Zaskoczyło mnie to, ponieważ przed weekendem zostawiłam tam kilka opasłych teczek, którymi miałam się zająć dzisiaj.  
Podeszłam bliżej. Kartka na moim biurku zawierała notatkę od mojej przełożonej i nakazywała mi się niezwłocznie zgłosić do jej gabinetu. Poczułam, jak ze zdenerwowania ściska mi się coś w żołądku. Czyżby panna Farley chciała mnie zwolnić za to spóźnienie? A może była niezadowolona z mojej pracy i dzisiejsze przewinienie stanowiło kroplę, która przepełniła czarę?  
Wróciłam do hallu Ministerstwa i przeniosłam się przez kominek do Instytutu. Tak bardzo obawiałam się tego, co mogę usłyszeć od mojej przełożonej, że mój umysł chwytał się każdego pretekstu, by opóźnić wizytę w jej biurze.  
Na suficie hallu wyświetlały się kolejno ryciny przedstawiające magiczne stworzenia. Zaczarowany mop zmywał podłogę pod ścianą. W recepcji siedziała Mel Robins, dziewczyna Jake'a Pearsa. Obojętnie kiwnęła mi głową na powitanie i wróciła do czytania książki za kontuarem. Pod sufitem przefrunęła sowa z listem. I wtedy wpadłam na pomysł, żeby zapytać Mel o Jake'a. Może ona wiedziała, co ostatnio u niego słychać. Na pewno to było lepsze rozwiązanie niż stanie na środku i rozglądanie się po hallu.  
Podeszłam do recepcji. Mel podniosła głowę i spojrzała na mnie pytająco. Nagle poczułam się trochę mniej pewnie i przemknęło mi przez myśl, że mogłabym bez słowa odwrócić się i odejść. Mimo to postanowiłam się odezwać.  
\- Cześć. Miałaś może ostatnio jakieś wiadomości od Jake'a? – spytałam.  
Kiedy mówiłam, obojętność na twarzy Mel zmieniła się w gniew. Nie miałam pojęcia dlaczego.  
\- Nie miałam i się ich nie spodziewam – odparła opryskliwie.  
Najwyraźniej moje informacje na temat stanu ich związku były nieaktualne.  
\- Przepraszam – odparłam, zmieszana. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy rozmowa z moją przełożoną faktycznie byłaby bardziej nieprzyjemna.  
\- I w ogóle to dlaczego mnie pytasz?! – Spojrzała na mnie tak, jakbym właśnie ciężko ją obraziła.  
\- Ja myślałam... przepraszam – powtórzyłam. Zdecydowanie zagadywanie jej na ten temat nie było najlepszym pomysłem.  
\- Cały świat nie kręci się wokół ciebie, wiesz? – wypaliła, a ja spojrzałam na nią bez zrozumienia. – To twoja wina, że się rozstaliśmy, a ty jeszcze masz czelność mnie pytać, czy wiem, co u niego słychać!  
\- Ale... ja... jak to?  
\- I jeszcze będziesz udawać, że nie wiesz, o czym mówię! Odejdź stąd, bo... bo...  
Wolałam się nie dowiadywać, bo co, więc oszołomiona i przestraszona tym wybuchem ruszyłam w stronę biura mojej przełożonej. To, co mnie tam czekało, nie mogło być gorsze niż to.  
Stanęłam przed drzwiami z tabliczką „Gemma Farley, kierownik projektu” i wzięłam kilka głębokich wdechów, żeby się uspokoić. Potem zapukałam i weszłam.  
Panna Farley siedziała za biurkiem odchylona do tyłu i przyglądała mi się z uwagą.  
\- Dzień dobry, panno Jones – odezwała się uprzejmie i wskazała mi krzesło.  
\- Dzień dobry. Chciała pani mnie widzieć. – Usiadłam i spojrzałam na nią pytająco, próbując powstrzymać natrętne myśli o naganie lub zwolnieniu dyscyplinarnym.  
\- Tak. To ma związek z pomysłem na projekt badawczy, który złożyła pani w zeszłym tygodniu.  
Zupełnie mnie tym zaskoczyła. Dennis mówił przecież, że rozpatrzenie wniosku trwa często całe miesiące. Czyżby w moim przypadku zrobili wyjątek?  
\- Komisji projektowej bardzo spodobał się pani projekt – kontynuowała panna Farley.  
Wpatrywałam się w nią z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Ale komisja uznała, że jest pani zbyt mało doświadczona, by prowadzić tak zaawansowany projekt. Powstał cały zespół, który będzie badać to, co pani zaplanowała.  
Moje oszołomienie jeszcze wzrosło. Myślałam, że jeśli mój projekt zostanie przyjęty, to po prostu będę mogła zajmować się genealogią i historiami rodzin, a profesor Burke pomoże mi przy badaniach genetycznych. Nigdy nie spodziewałam się czegoś takiego.  
\- Może pani przyłączyć się do zespołu, ale będzie pani najmłodsza i raczej nikt nie pozwoli pani wykonywać poważnych zadań. Wiem, że to niesprawiedliwe, bo pani jest pomysłodawcą, ale proszę mi wierzyć, wiem, jak działają takie grupy. Może pani też wrócić do obecnych badań, archiwum ministerialne na pewno ma jeszcze mnóstwo niezbadanych dokumentów, które mogą nam pomóc dowiedzieć się więcej o Śmierciożercach.  
Zastanowiłam się. Wybór nie był prosty. Praca w archiwum gwarantowała bezpieczeństwo, ale coraz mniej mnie fascynowała. Bardzo chciałabym brać udział w moim własnym projekcie, jednak zniechęcała mnie obecność innych osób, które miały decydować o jego kształcie. Poza tym konieczność przyzwyczajania się do nowego miejsca i nowych ludzi modyfikujących coś, co ja sama wymyśliłam i chciałam przeprowadzić... Nie, to by było nie do zniesienia.  
Już miałam odpowiedzieć, że wybieram archiwum, kiedy panna Farley odezwała się ponownie.  
\- Proszę jeszcze nie podejmować decyzji. Istnieje też trzecia możliwość. Nasz instytut we współpracy z Biurem Aurorów tworzy wydział techniki kryminalistycznej. Jego pracownicy byliby oficjalnie pracownikami Ministerstwa Magii i wykonywaliby zadania zlecone przez aurorów. Oczywiście aurorzy mają ludzi, którzy się tym zajmowali do tej pory, ale robili to tylko przy okazji innych zadań. A teraz ma powstać wydział, który byłby wyspecjalizowany wyłącznie w tym. Może jest pani zainteresowana taką pracą?  
Miałam ochotę się uszczypnąć, żeby sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem nie śnię. Przecież to nie mogło dziać się naprawdę! Szłam tutaj, spodziewając się nagany, a dostałam trzy możliwości i każda z nich była w jakiś sposób pociągająca. Powrót do archiwum zapewniał bezpieczeństwo, udział w moim projekcie – badanie tego, co mnie interesowało, a praca dla aurorów – ciekawe historie we w miarę bezpiecznym otoczeniu, bo przecież technikom kryminalnym chyba nic nie grozi...  
\- Niech pani się zastanowi, zanim pani odpowie – poprosiła panna Farley.  
\- A czy jeśli teraz zdecyduję się pracować dla aurorów, to potem będę mogła wrócić do Instytutu?  
\- Jeśli będzie wakat i warunki zatrudnienia będą pani pasować, to nie widzę przeszkód.  
Wzięłam głęboki oddech i postanowiłam zaryzykować. W końcu do odważnych świat należy.  
\- W takim razie chciałabym pracować w tym wydziale techniki kryminalistycznej – oznajmiłam.  
\- Doskonale. W tym tygodniu zostanie pani zaproszona na rozmowę do Biura Aurorów i jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, już od poniedziałku zacznie pani pracę w nowym miejscu. W ciągu najbliższych dni proszę zakończyć wszystkie zadania, które pani dostała w Instytucie. Zwalniam panią od obowiązku pracy w archiwum.  
Kiwnęłam głową na znak, że zrozumiałam.  
\- W takim razie pozostaje mi tylko pożegnać się z panią i życzyć powodzenia w nowym miejscu pracy. – Panna Farley wstała.  
Zrobiłam to samo.  
\- Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie. Dlaczego pani mi przedstawiła tę propozycję? Czy wszyscy ją dostają?  
\- Nie wszyscy. Po prostu uznałam, że jest pani dokładna i sumienna, a właśnie osób o takich cechach szukają aurorzy – wyjaśniła rzeczowo. To nie był komplement, tylko stwierdzenie faktu.  
\- Dziękuję – odparłam, czując, jak się rumienię.  
Panna Farley podała mi rękę i jeszcze raz życzyła powodzenia. Kiedy wyszłam z jej gabinetu, nie mogłam się nadziwić temu, co się właśnie stało. Tak po prostu zmieniłam pracę. I nie czułam przy tym przypływu paniki. No, może troszeczkę. Ale wiedziałam już, że przecież aurorzy mogą mnie nie przyjąć, a wtedy wrócę do pracy w archiwum. A jeśli mnie przyjmą, to nie wypuszczą mnie od razu na głęboką wodę. Zresztą dopiero tworzą ten wydział, więc pewnie będzie więcej pracowników bez doświadczenia w tej dziedzinie.  
Pomyślałam, że muszę się tymi nowinami podzielić z przyjaciółmi. Telefon Dennisa nie odpowiadał, pewnie nie działał w magicznym szpitalu. Eve kiedyś wspominała, że u Malfoyów nie ma zasięgu, więc tylko wysłałam jej SMS. Następnie wybrałam numer Jenny.  
\- Cześć, Lis, przepraszam, że tak długo się nie odzywałem, ale już jestem z powrotem. Co u ciebie słychać? – odezwał się lekkim tonem znajomy męski głos.  
\- Jake? Ale ja dzwoniłam do Jenny...  
\- Zapewniam cię, że nie zabrałem jej telefonu – odparł z rozbawieniem.  
\- Widocznie źle spojrzałam, kiedy wybierałam numer. Ale dobrze cię słyszeć. Dawno cię nie widziałam.  
\- I pewnie nie zobaczysz, przynajmniej nie w Instytucie, bo zaproponowano mi pracę u aurorów i zamierzam ją przyjąć. A co u ciebie?  
Na chwilę zaniemówiłam. Nie dość, że Jake wraca, to jeszcze prawdopodobnie będziemy pracować razem.  
\- Halo? Lis?  
\- Tak, jestem. Nie zaproponowali ci przypadkiem pracy w wydziale techniki kryminalistycznej?  
\- Tak, a skąd...? No jasne, do ciebie też się odezwali. I co, zgodziłaś się?  
\- Tak! Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, będziemy pracować razem! – pisnęłam podekscytowana.  
\- To świetnie. W takim razie pewnie jednak się niedługo zobaczymy. A teraz przepraszam, ale muszę już kończyć. Pozdrów Jenny Creevey, kiedy w końcu uda ci się do niej dodzwonić – powiedział wesoło. – Cześć.  
\- Cześć.  
Odsunęłam telefon od ucha, żeby tym razem już zadzwonić do Jenny. Jednak nie zdążyłam tego zrobić, bo zawibrował i wyświetlił się na nim komunikat o połączeniu przychodzącym od Eve. Odebrałam.  
\- Cześć, myślałam, że nie masz zasięgu u Malfoyów.  
\- Nie jestem u Malfoyów – odparła moja przyjaciółka ponuro. – Jestem w domu.  
\- Nie pojechałaś do pracy? Dlaczego? – spytałam zdziwiona.  
\- Pojechałam i wróciłam. Ja chyba już nie chcę więcej pracować w Instytucie – powiedziała drżącym głosem.  
\- Co się stało? Zaraz wsiadam w autobus i wracam do domu. – Ruszyłam szybkim krokiem do wyjścia z budynku.  
\- Ale nie musisz dziś pracować? – spytała Eve.  
\- Nie, dostałam wolny czas, żeby pozałatwiać swoje sprawy w Instytucie, ale mogę to zrobić jutro. Co się stało?  
\- Kurczę, przepraszam cię, Lis, chciałam zadzwonić, żeby zapytać o tę twoją nową pracę, ale zaczęłaś mówić o bibliotece Malfoyów i tak mi się przypomniało... Przepraszam. To tak naprawdę nic takiego. Uspokoję się i wrócę tam jutro. Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci opowiedzieć, jak już wrócisz do domu.  
\- Okej. Czy Jenny jest w domu?  
\- Zostawiła kartkę, że pojechała zbierać materiały do artykułu.  
\- Aha. To w takim razie ja już wsiadam do autobusu. Jak wrócę, napijemy się herbaty i mi wszystko opowiesz. Cześć.  
\- Cześć.  
Wracałam do domu bardzo zaniepokojona, bo od kiedy się poznałyśmy, Eve chyba jeszcze nigdy nie była aż tak wytrącona z równowagi. Co się mogło stać? Raczej nic związanego z jej rodziną, bo przecież wspominała o pracy w Instytucie. Czyżby zdenerwował ją ktoś w bibliotece Malfoyów? Nie wiedziałam praktycznie nic, więc snułam różne teorie, ale – jak się potem okazało – żadna z nich nie była nawet w niewielkim stopniu bliska prawdy.  
Kiedy wróciłam do domu, Eve przywitała mnie już spokojniejsza, ale zauważyłam, że miała zaczerwienioną twarz, jakby płakała. Przygotowała herbatę i wyjęła ciastka, bo już nadeszła pora lunchu. Usiadłyśmy przy stole w kuchni i zaczęła opowiadać.  
\- W bibliotece Malfoyów wszyscy mówili, że tutaj jest bardzo łatwo zdobyć materiał do nowych artykułów, więc można bez większego wysiłku napisać dobry tekst i go opublikować. I w ten sposób zacząć swoją karierę naukową dobrymi publikacjami. Nora Grajewicz, no wiesz, jedna z tych dziewczyn z Durmstrangu, napisała już parę artykułów o działaniu zaklęć i zostały bez problemu opublikowane. Dlatego pomyślałam, że dlaczego ja nie miałabym też czegoś napisać. No więc zaczęłam zbierać materiały i je opracowywać. Robiłam to poza godzinami pracy, więc zajęło mi to dwa miesiące. Potem usiadłam do pisania i pracowałam nad tym przez następny miesiąc. Nic wam nie mówiłam, bo chciałam się pochwalić, jak już wszystko będzie gotowe. Wczoraj wreszcie skończyłam i rano cała w skowronkach poszłam do sióstr Wagner.  
\- A im się nie spodobał twój artykuł – domyśliłam się.  
\- Najgorsze jest to, że właśnie się spodobał – powiedziała żałośnie Eve.  
\- Jak to? – zdziwiłam się.  
\- Powiedziały mi, że to, o czym piszę, to temat na monografię, a nie na artykuł, więc one nie mogą tego przekazać do publikacji. A poza tym zawiera trochę niebezpieczne treści i rozpowszechnianie informacji, które zebrałam, może przynieść więcej szkody niż pożytku.  
\- To o czym ty pisałaś?  
\- O horkruksach – odparła Eve smętnie. – Wydawało mi się, że to taki ciekawy i mało rozpoznany temat. Nie przyszło mi do głowy, że ludzie o tym nie piszą, bo to niebezpieczne i mogłoby podsunąć niektórym nieodpowiedzialnym czarodziejom głupie pomysły. Mogłam kogoś spytać, czy ten temat jest dobry, zanim postanowiłam poświęcić mu trzy miesiące życia.  
\- Tak mi przykro...  
Eve uśmiechnęła się lekko. Widocznie nastrój zaczynał jej się już poprawiać.  
\- To nic. Uspokoję się i wrócę, a jutro zacznę od nowa. Ale następnym razem, zanim wybiorę temat artykułu, skonsultuję się z kimś bardziej doświadczonym. A teraz ty mi opowiedz o tej nowej pracy.  
Streściłam moją rozmowę z panną Farley.  
\- A więc ty też wymyśliłaś sobie temat, który jest za duży i za poważny dla ciebie – podsumowała Eve i westchnęła.  
\- Może też byś chciała przenieść się do tego nowego wydziału? – spytałam.  
\- Nie, myślę, że dam Instytutowi jeszcze jedną szansę.  
Kiedy już spokojnie dopiłyśmy herbatę i zjadłyśmy ciastka, wróciła Jenny. Musiałyśmy jej opowiedzieć od początku o naszych perypetiach zawodowych. Potem uświadomiłam sobie, że moje przyjaciółki przecież nie mają pojęcia o tym, czego się dowiedziałam o mojej rodzinie. Tak jak ja przyjęły z niedowierzaniem informację, że mój dziadek był charłakiem, a jednocześnie ucieszyły się z takiego wyjaśnienia mojego pokrewieństwa z Carrowami.  
Jenny natomiast oznajmiła, że jest coraz bliżej realizacji swojego projektu – serii artykułów o ciekawych kobietach.  
Postanowiłyśmy uczcić nowe początki w naszym życiu. Nawet Eve zdążyła się już pogodzić ze swoim porannym niepowodzeniem i nie mogła się już doczekać pracy nad następnym artykułem. Już miałyśmy wyjść do pubu, kiedy zadzwonił telefon.  
Jenny odebrała i przez chwilę słuchała kogoś na drugim końcu linii.  
\- To świetnie. Poczekaj na nas, odbierzemy cię i pójdziemy na obiad – oznajmiła i odłożyła słuchawkę. – Wypisują Dennisa! Ma miesięczny zakaz teleportacji i tygodniowe zwolnienie z pracy, ale czuje się już dobrze. Prosił, żeby przywieźć mu samochód.  
\- Ale jak to zrobimy? – spytałam. – Przecież tylko ty masz prawo jazdy, więc nie możemy równolegle jechać dwoma samochodami. A jeśli weźmiemy jego samochód, będziemy musiały wracać wieczorem autobusem.  
\- Bez obaw. Mój brat ma to zaklęcie, które potrafi zmniejszyć jego samochód do rozmiaru breloczka, i ja umiem to zrobić. Potrzebny mi tylko ktoś, kto wyczaruje iluzję, żeby nie zszokować sąsiadów – odparła Jenny.  
\- Ja mogę spróbować. Wystarczy mniej więcej wyraźny Dennis, który wsiada do samochodu i odjeżdża? – spytała Eve.  
\- Super. To jest właśnie to, czego nam potrzeba. Jesteś gotowa?  
Eve kiwnęła głową.  
Moje przyjaciółki zrealizowały swój plan w pięć minut. Iluzja była tak udana, że pewnie nikt nie wątpił w prawdziwość przedstawionej przez nią sceny. Kiedy już samochód Dennisa znalazł się w torebce Jenny, mogłyśmy wsiąść do naszego autka i ruszyć do szpitala.  
Ten wieczór był jednym z najbardziej udanych w moim dorosłym życiu. Świętowaliśmy nowe początki i końce, które – chociaż nie bezbolesne – czegoś nas nauczyły.  
Zresztą byliśmy przecież młodzi, wszystko mogło nam się jeszcze przydarzyć i niespodzianki czyhały na nas za każdym rogiem. Nie miałam pojęcia, co mnie czeka w nowej pracy, ale miałam nadzieję, że wszystko się ułoży i nie będę żałować tej decyzji.  
Pokonałam wewnętrzny opór i odwiązałam się emocjonalnie od projektu badania historii charłaków i magicznej genetyki. Ktoś, kto został do tego przydzielony, pewnie zrobi to znacznie lepiej ode mnie. Ja tymczasem przysłużę się światu, pomagając aurorom w śledztwach. Może takie właśnie jest moje powołanie? Już nie mogłam się doczekać, żeby się przekonać.


	3. Evelyn Bauman: O istocie horkruksów

Autor: Evelyn Bauman  
Temat: O istocie horkruksów

1\. Wstęp  
Mimo roli, którą odegrały horkruksy w niedawnej wojnie, ich natura wciąż jest słabo znana większości czarodziejów. Celem niniejszego artykułu jest prezentacja tego zagadnienia w ujęciu historycznym, a także analiza wiążących się z nim zagrożeń.  
Z niniejszej pracy usunięto informacje i odniesienia do dzieł, które zostały uznane za niewskazane dla szerszego grona czytelników.

2\. Istota horkruksów  
Horkruks to część duszy czarodzieja zaklęta w przedmiocie lub żyjącej istocie. Według dostępnych źródeł (Granger 2001) rozdzielenie duszy zapewnia jej posiadaczowi nieśmiertelność, ponieważ nawet jeśli ciało zostanie zabite, dusza nie przejdzie na inny plan istnienia – dana osoba nie zostanie duchem ani nie odejdzie tam, gdzie odchodzą dusze po śmierci (losy duszy po śmierci nie są tematem niniejszego opracowania), tylko zostanie z niego wyrwana. Następnie będzie pasożytować na innych ludziach lub zwierzętach, próbując znaleźć sposób na odtworzenie swojego ciała.  
Na pierwszy rzut oka horkruks wydaje się co najmniej interesującym sposobem na zabezpieczenie się przed śmiercią. Jeśli jednak wziąć pod uwagę, że stworzenie takiego przedmiotu wymaga użycia czarnej magii, perspektywa ta nagle przestaje być tak kusząca. Stworzenie horkruksa nie jest zwykłą czynnością, jaką można wykonywać na co dzień, jak mycie zębów czy prostowanie witek sfatygowanej miotły. Użycie czarnej magii powoduje spustoszenie zarówno w czarodzieju, który decyduje się wykorzystać ten rodzaj mocy, jak i w zewnętrznym środowisku.  
Zacznijmy od szkód zewnętrznych. Sprawdzonym sposobem na stworzenie horkruksa jest dokonanie morderstwa. Oznacza to, że ktoś musi stracić życie, by czarodziej posługujący się czarną magią mógł zachować swoje. Jak przekonamy się w rozdziale omawiającym horkruksy lorda Voldemorta, stworzenie takiego przedmiotu nie daje gwarancji uzyskania nieśmiertelności. W związku z tym już z prostej matematyki wynika, że stworzenie horkruksa powoduje, że na świecie zamiast dwóch żyć pozostaje jedno, na dodatek rozszczepione. Aby rozwiać wątpliwości: na potrzeby tego przykładu przyjęto, że wartość życia każdego człowieka jest taka sama bez względu na cechy indywidualne. Pomijamy tu oczywiste argumenty moralne przemawiające przeciwko zabijaniu.  
Drugim aspektem szkód wywoływanych przez stworzenie horkruksa jest spustoszenie, jakie dokonuje się w czarodzieju rzucającym to zaklęcie. Otóż musi on przełamać podstawowy dla naszej kultury zakaz mordowania, a przez to zniszczyć to, w jaki sposób został ukształtowany jego system wartości w dotychczasowym życiu. Jego tożsamość zostaje przełamana i nigdy nie jest do końca tym, kim był przedtem.  
W tym momencie następuje rozszczepienie duszy na dwie części. Nie wiadomo, czy są idealnie równe (Granger 2001). Ze względów etycznych nie jest możliwe przeprowadzenie wiarygodnych testów. Dane empiryczne (Skeeter 1992, Prince 1996) wykazują natomiast, że w przypadku stworzenia większej liczby horkruksów z każdym kolejnym przedmiotem zmiany zachodzące w czarodzieju są coraz mniejsze.  
Nasuwa się więc wniosek, że tworzenie horkruksów, choć pozornie ma prowadzić do nieśmiertelności, powoduje daleko idące okaleczenie duszy, która ten nieśmiertelny żywot ma prowadzić. Ponadto nie jest to sposób całkowicie pewny (horkruksy mogą ulec zniszczeniu), a gdyby czarodziej, który je stworzył, nagle zmienił zdanie i zapragnął przestać żyć lub po prostu zrezygnować z nieśmiertelności, nie byłoby to możliwe, gdyż nie jest znany sposób ponownego złączenia rozszczepionej duszy (Slughorn et al. 2002).  
Wydawać by się mogło, że tak zaawansowanego zaklęcia nie można rzucić przypadkiem. Przykład lorda Voldemorta pokazuje nam coś przeciwnego, o czym będzie mowa w części poświęconej horkruksom tego niesławnego czarodzieja. Należy jednak wziąć pod uwagę, że wówczas lord Voldemort miał już praktykę w korzystaniu z tego zaklęcia, więc mógł użyć go z nawyku, bez świadomej intencji. Dlatego też prawdopodobieństwo przypadkowego stworzenia horkruksa przez osobę, która wcześniej nie stosowała takiej magii świadomie, należy uznać za krańcowo małe.

3\. Horkruksy lorda Voldemorta  
Tom Marvolo Riddle, znany również jako lord Voldemort, był najsławniejszym brytyjskim czarnoksiężnikiem w drugiej połowie XX wieku. Wierzył w wyższość osób o „czystej krwi”, czyli pochodzących ze starych magicznych rodów, a czarodziejów z rodzin mugolskich uznawał za podludzi. Pragnął zdobyć władzę w Wielkiej Brytanii i zmienić zasady funkcjonowania magicznego społeczeństwa tak, aby odpowiadały jego poglądom na czystość krwi.  
W niniejszym opracowaniu istotne jest przede wszystkim to, że lord Voldemort nie wahał się korzystać z czarnej magii, jeśli mogło go to choć w minimalnym stopniu przybliżyć do osiągnięcia zamierzonego celu. Jednym z elementów jego planu było opanowanie jak najpotężniejszych zaklęć i zapewnienie sobie nieśmiertelności, aby móc korzystać ze zdobytej władzy jak najdłużej. Swoim najwierniejszym sługom, znanym jako Śmierciożercy, zapewnił namiastkę tej ochrony w postaci Mrocznego Znaku (Jones 2011).

3.1. Dziennik  
Najwięcej wiadomo o pierwszym horkruksie, który Tom Riddle stworzył jeszcze w czasie, gdy uczęszczał do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Był to dziennik. Z relacji ofiary, Marty Warren (Granger 2002), wynika, że zginęła przypadkowo, ponieważ natknęła się na Toma Riddle'a wydającego rozkazy bazyliszkowi.  
Prawdopodobnie Tom Riddle nie planował stworzenia horkruksa w ten sposób. W tamtym momencie musiał znać w teorii odpowiednie zaklęcie, ale jeszcze nie próbował go użyć. Być może powstrzymywała go trudność w postaci konieczności rzucenia w niewielkim odstępie czasu dwóch zaklęć – uśmiercającego i tworzącego horkruks. Dla niepełnoletniego czarodzieja, nawet bardzo uzdolnionego, taka próba musiałaby się wiązać z dużym ryzykiem niepowodzenia w przypadku zaklęć codziennego użytku. Dwukrotne szybkie użycie czarnej magii nawet dla osoby z doświadczeniem w sztukach czarnoksięskich jest bardzo trudne, a dla przeciętnego czarodzieja – wręcz niewykonalne.  
Dlatego też wydaje się, że kiedy Tom Riddle natknął się na Martę Warren w damskiej toalecie, postanowił skorzystać z okazji, by obejść tę trudność, i do zabicia pierwszej ofiary użyć nie zaklęcia, tylko wzroku bazyliszka. Dzięki temu utworzenie pierwszego horkruksa stało się znacznie łatwiejsze niż w teorii.  
Dziennik okazał się najpotężniejszym z horkruksów lorda Voldemorta. Udało mu się opętać jedenastolatkę, która przypadkiem weszła w jego posiadanie, na tyle, by za jej pośrednictwem otworzyć Komnatę Tajemnic i przejąć kontrolę nad bazyliszkiem. Część duszy uwięziona w dzienniku była na tyle duża, że istniało realne zagrożenie odtworzenia z niej nastoletniego Toma Riddle'a.  
Na podstawie istniejących źródeł (Granger 2001) można stwierdzić, że żaden z późniejszych horkruksów nie zawierał tak dużej części duszy Voldemorta. Nawet główna część jego duszy, która pozostała w ciele, a następnie wędrowała, aż udało jej się je odtworzyć, była mniejsza.  
Horkruks został zniszczony przez Harry'ego Pottera przy użyciu kła bazyliszka.

3.2. Pierścień M. Gaunta  
Pierścień należał do dziedzictwa rodu Gauntów. Ród ten oficjalnie wygasł w połowie dwudziestego wieku, gdy ostatni jego potomek, Morfin Gaunt, umarł bezpotomnie w Azkabanie. Jednak w kronikach rodu przez długi czas brakowało informacji, że siostra Morfina, Meropa, w dosyć niejasnych okolicznościach poślubiła mugola, Toma Riddle'a, po czym bardzo szybko się z nim rozstała, urodziła syna i umarła. Jej mąż nie interesował się dzieckiem, które dorastało w sierocińcu. Dziecko wyrosło na Toma Riddle'a, znanego też jako lord Voldemort, i postanowiło się zemścić. Tom Riddle syn ukradł pierścień swojemu wujowi i zamordował swojego ojca i jego rodziców. Następnie zmodyfikował pamięć Morfina Gaunta tak, by był przekonany, że sam zabił Riddle'ów. W ten sposób na długo udało mu się zatuszować swój udział w tej zbrodni, a także ukryć fakt zniknięcia rodowego pierścienia (Granger 2001).  
W drugim horkruksie interesujące jest przede wszystkim to, że zginęły aż trzy osoby. Można założyć, że lord Voldemort był bardziej pewny swoich umiejętności niż w przypadku dziennika, ale jednocześnie postanowił zapewnić sobie na wszelki wypadek trzy próby – gdyby nie udało mu się stworzyć horkruksa podczas mordowania ojca, mógł następnie wykorzystać do tego celu jego rodziców, a swoich dziadków.  
Hermiona Granger (2001) podaje, że prawdopodobnie powiodła się już pierwsza próba, więc pozostali Riddle'owie zostali zabici jako świadkowie morderstwa. Pierścień został później obłożony silną klątwą, która miała go chronić przed zniszczeniem.  
Horkruks został zniszczony przez Albusa Dumbledore'a za pomocą miecza Godryka Gryffindora.

3.3. Puchar Helgi Hufflepuff  
Ten historyczny przedmiot przechodził z pokolenia na pokolenie wśród potomków Helgi Hufflepuff, aż trafił do zapalonej kolekcjonerki, Chefsiby Smith. Jej poszukiwania przedmiotów związanych z historią magicznego świata zwróciły uwagę Toma Riddle'a, który postanowił wybrać sobie z jej kolekcji przedmioty nadające się na horkruksy. Wybrał puchar Helgi Hufflepuff i medalion Salazara Slytherina (o medalionie będzie mowa w następnym podrozdziale). Oczywiście właścicielka nie zamierzała oddać mu tych przedmiotów z własnej woli, a nie stać go było na ich odkupienie, więc zamordował Chefsibę Smith, zamieniając przy tym puchar Helgi Hufflepuff w swój horkruks (Granger 2001).  
Wydaje się, że przy tworzeniu tego horkruksa Tom Riddle nie potrzebował już planu awaryjnego i ofiara była tylko jedna. Świadczy to o czynionych przez niego postępach w opanowywaniu czarnej magii, a także o posiadaniu nawet w tak młodym wieku umiejętności planowania i dokonywania przestępstw. Ponadto – tak jak w przypadku pierścienia – zatuszował swój udział w zbrodni za pomocą zaklęcia zmieniającego pamięć i doprowadził do skazania niewinnej osoby.  
Horkruks został ukryty w banku Gringotta, w skrytce należącej do rodziny Lestrange'ów. Dodatkowo zabezpieczono go dwoma zaklęciami: mnożącym i parzącym potencjalnego złodzieja.  
Horkruks został zniszczony przez Hermionę Granger za pomocą kła bazyliszka.

3.4. Medalion Slytherina  
Medalion Salazara Slytherina należał do dziedzictwa rodziny Gauntów, przekazywanego z pokolenia na pokolenie. Jednak w nie do końca wyjaśnionych okolicznościach został sprzedany przez Meropę Gaunt i trafił do kolekcji Chefsiby Smith. Lord Voldemort ukradł go wraz z pucharem Helgi Hufflepuff (Granger 2001). Prawdopodobnie, gdyby było to możliwe, przemieniłby od razu oba skradzione przedmioty w horkruksy. Jednak wydaje się, że nawet dla czarodzieja tak zaawansowanego w czarnej magii stworzenie dwóch horkruksów podczas jednego morderstwa było niemożliwe. Niemniej nie należy wykluczyć istnienia okoliczności, w których dusza mogłaby się podzielić na więcej niż dwie części.  
Horkruks został ukryty w jaskini strzeżonej przez zaklęcia i armię inferiusów. Jeszcze za czasów pierwszej wojny z Voldemortem został wykradziony przez nawróconego Śmierciożercę, Regulusa Blacka, który przy tym zginął. Przed śmiercią rozkazał swojemu skrzatowi domowemu, aby zniszczył horkruks. Jednak nie przewidział tego, że takie zadanie przekroczy jego możliwości (Granger 2001). Jest to dosyć interesujące, ponieważ skrzaty domowe dysponują potężną mocą, ograniczaną w wielu przypadkach jedynie przez konwenanse ustalone przez magiczne społeczeństwo.  
Miejsce ukrycia horkruksa zlokalizował ponownie Albus Dumbledore w czasie drugiej wojny. Udał się tam z Harrym Potterem tylko po to, by odkryć, że horkruksa już tam nie ma. Prawdopodobnie przeleżał kilkanaście lat w rezydencji Blacków przy Grimmauld Place 12, a następnie został ukradziony przez Mundungusa Fletchera. Jemu natomiast odebrała go Dolores Umbridge. Wówczas horkruks wytropili Harry Potter, Hermiona Granger i Ronald Weasley, którym udało się zdobyć medalion. Jednak przez wiele tygodni brakowało im możliwości zniszczenia horkruksa i zostali poddani jego szkodliwemu działaniu. Długotrwały kontakt z przedmiotem tak przesiąkniętym czarną magią wpływał negatywnie zarówno na kondycję fizyczną, jak i stan emocjonalny osób znajdujących się w jego pobliżu. Spowodował konflikt w zespole szukającym horkruksów (Granger 2001). Prawdopodobnie dalsza ekspozycja na działanie tego artefaktu mogłaby mieć tragiczne skutki – doprowadzić do zupełnego wyczerpania fizycznego i/lub do szaleństwa.  
Należy zwrócić uwagę na ten aspekt funkcjonowania horkruksów – oddziałują w sposób negatywny nie tylko w momencie ich tworzenia (rozszczepienie duszy czarodzieja, śmierć osoby trzeciej), ale również całe późniejsze swoje istnienie wpływają destrukcyjnie na otoczenie. W ręku nieświadomej osoby taki przedmiot może być bardzo niebezpieczny.  
Horkruks został zniszczony przez Ronalda Weasleya za pomocą miecza Godryka Gryffindora.

3.5. Diadem Ravenclaw  
Diadem Roweny Ravenclaw został ukradziony przez jej córkę i ukryty w lasach Albanii. Odnalazł go dopiero Tom Riddle i od razu uczynił horkruksem.  
Wszystko wskazuje na to, że nie przywiązywał do tego horkruksa zbyt dużej wagi, ponieważ przy jego stworzeniu wykorzystał przypadkową ofiarę, a ponadto nie ukrył go tak skrupulatnie ani nie otoczył silnymi zaklęciami ochronnymi jak pozostałe tego typu artefakty (Granger 2001). Może to świadczyć o rosnącej pewności siebie Toma Riddle'a, a także o wierze w swoją wyższość nad pozostałymi czarodziejami.  
Ukrycie diademu w Hogwarcie, gdy dyrektorem był Albus Dumbledore – prawdopodobnie jedyna osoba, która miała odpowiednią wiedzę i środki, by powstrzymać Riddle'a – też przemawia za tezą o rosnącej brawurze tego czarnoksiężnika.  
Horkruks wiele lat leżał w Pokoju Życzeń, aż został zniszczony przez Szatańską Pożogę, która wymknęła się spod kontroli w czasie Bitwy o Hogwart.

3.6. Harry Potter  
Najbardziej nietypowym horkruksem był Harry Potter (Granger 2001). Dokładne okoliczności jego powstania nie są znane. Jednak prawodpodobnie wcześniejsze podziały zdestabilizowały duszę lorda Voldemorta i uczyniły ją bardziej podatną na kolejne rozszczepienia. Dodatkowym czynnikiem sprzyjającym był fakt, że wydatek energii magicznej i duchowej konieczny do trzykrotnego rzucenia klątwy uśmiercającej musiał być ogromny, zwłaszcza jeśli nastąpiło to w niewielkim odstępie czasu.  
Dusza lorda Voldemorta prawdopodobnie rozszczepiła się, gdy zabił Lily Potter. Możliwe jest jednak również, że stało się to w momencie, gdy próbował zabić jej dziecko.  
Według ogólnie przyjętej wersji wydarzeń klątwa uśmiercająca odbiła się od małego Harry'ego, chronionego przez ofiarę matki, i zabiła lorda Voldemorta. Jego dusza opuściła ciało, ale wciąż była zakotwiczona na tym świecie przez horkruksy. Tułała się potem przez lata w bezcielesnej formie, próbując odzyskać swoją materialną postać. Pasożytowała na żywych istotach i potrafiła niektóre z nich przekonać do współpracy. Wcielenie lorda Voldemorta na powrót nastąpiło w 1995 roku, podczas finału Turnieju Trójmagicznego.  
Harry Potter jako horkruks przejął pewne zdolności Toma Riddle'a. Najgłośniejszą z nich była umiejętność posługiwania się językiem węży, która umożliwiła mu odnalezienie Komnaty Tajemnic. Dodatkowo Harry Potter posiadał w pewnym stopniu połączenie telepatyczne z lordem Voldemortem. Dzięki temu obaj mogli w niektórych momentach dzielić myśli i emocje. Istnienie horkruksa powodowało również u Harry'ego Pottera bóle głowy, ale nie wywoływało długofalowych negatywnych skutków fizycznych i psychicznych – jak medalion Slytherina.  
Horkruks został zniszczony przypadkowo przez samego lorda Voldemorta, który rzucił na Harry'ego Pottera klątwę uśmiercającą.

3.7. Nagini  
Nagini była dużym zielonym wężem nieokreślonej rasy. Prawdopodobnie została magicznie zmodyfikowana przez lorda Voldemorta lub czarodzieja, który ją wyhodował. Jak wynika z ustaleń Hermiony Granger (Granger 2002), osobą, która straciła życie przy tworzeniu tego horkruksa, była Berta Jorkins, pracownica Ministerstwa Magii, napotkana przez Voldemorta przypadkiem w Albanii.  
Nagini porozumiewała się z lordem Voldemortem za pomocą mowy węży i wykonywała dla niego zlecone zadania. Nie wiadomo, na ile jej zdolności wynikały z jej magicznej natury, a na ile były spowodowane przez tkwiącą w niej cząstkę duszy czarnoksiężnika.  
Wydaje się dosyć niezwykłe, że lord Voldemort postanowił rozszczepić duszę w momencie, gdy był bardzo słaby i dopiero zaczął wprowadzać w życie swój plan odzyskania ciała. Możliwym wyjaśnieniem jest jego chęć jeszcze mocniejszego zakotwiczenia duszy w naszym świecie – prawdopodobnie uważał, że im więcej horkruksów, tym lepiej jest zabezpieczony przed śmiercią. Jakość życia stanowiła przy tym kwestię drugorzędną.  
Nagini była jedynym horkruksem, który lord Voldemort świadomie chronił przed członkami Zakonu Feniksa. Dopiero upozorowana śmierć Harry'ego Pottera skłoniła go do zdjęcia magicznej osłony, dzięki czemu Neville Longbottom przy użyciu miecza Gryffindora zabił węża, niszcząc jednocześnie horkruks.

4\. Horkruks Vanessy Carrow  
Vanessa Carrow w czasie drugiej wojny była młodą Śmierciożerczynią. Niewiele o niej wiadomo. Prawdopodobnie od bardzo wczesnej młodości uczyła się czarnej magii, ponieważ w wieku dwudziestu dwóch lat już opanowała ją w takim stopniu, by potrafić stworzyć horkruks (Longbottom et al. 2011).  
W dwudziestym wieku jedynie ona i lord Voldemort stworzyli horkruksy, których istnienie zostało niezbicie udowodnione.  
Vanessa Carrow posiadała jeden horkruks. Nie zostało ustalone, czy taka była zaplanowana przez nią liczba, czy chciała stworzyć ich więcej, ale przeszkodziła jej wojna i śmierć. W czasie pisania tego artykułu wiele informacji na ten temat jest wciąż objętych tajemnicą w związku z niezakończonym aurorskim śledztwem.  
Dusza Śmierciożerczyni bytowała podobnie do Voldemorta – pasożytując na innych istotach żywych. Bardzo łatwo przychodziło jej przejmowanie kontroli nad ludźmi i bez skrupułów z tego korzystała.  
Horkruks Vanessy Carrow został zniszczony w nieujawnionych okolicznościach, prawdopodobnie przez aurorów. Dzięki temu jej dusza straciła nieśmiertelność i zginęła przy pierwszej próbie przejścia z jednego ciała do drugiego.  
Istnienie tego artefaktu jest istotne, ponieważ przez wiele lat panowała opinia, że w dwudziestym wieku jedynie lord Voldemort był w stanie wytworzyć horkruksy. Istnienie horkruksa młodej Śmierciożerczyni dowiodło fałszywości tej tezy i pokazało, jak niebezpieczne może być ignorowanie istnienia zagrożeń uważanych za mało prawdopodobne. Gdyby wiedza o tego typu magii nie była rozpowszechniana wśród aurorów po pokonaniu Voldemorta, dusza Vanessy Carrow prawdopodobnie krążyłaby jeszcze długo pośród swoich ofiar, aż udałoby się jej odzyskać ciało. Z takimi zdolnościami mogłaby zostać nową Czarną Panią i wywołać kolejną czarodziejską wojnę.

5\. Regulacje prawne związane z horkruksami obowiązujące na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii  
Do 1998 roku wiedza o tworzeniu i funkcjonowaniu horkruksów była tak mało rozpowszechniona, że nie istniały żadne regulacje prawne na ich temat. Dopiero po zakończeniu drugiej wojny z Voldemortem, w 1999 roku, Wizengamot zabronił ich tworzenia. Obecnie grozi za to dożywocie, a znalezione horkruksy są konfiskowane i fachowo niszczone (Slughorn et al. 2002).

6\. Zagrożenia związane z istnieniem horkruksów  
Na podstawie omówionych przykładów można łatwo odnotować liczne zagrożenia związane z horkruksami (Slughorn et al. 2002).  
Czarodzieja, który rozważa posłużenie się nimi w celu osiągnięcia nieśmiertelności, powinny odstraszyć niezbędne koszty. Samo dochodzenie do decyzji o poświęceniu cudzego życia, aby przedłużyć własne, powoduje psychiczne i emocjonalne szkody. Następnie rozszczepienie duszy pozbawia czarodzieja części ludzkich uczuć na zawsze. Nie odkryto jeszcze skutecznego sposobu, który pozwoliłby połączyć tak podzieloną duszę.  
Zastanawiające jest, że ktoś mógłby chcieć poświęcić swoją tożsamość, by przetrwała zaledwie część jego duszy. Należy również podkreślić nieustalony sposób, w jaki dusza się dzieli, gdy czarodziej użyje tego zaklęcia. Zakłada się, że następuje podział na dwie równe części, jednak nie zostało to nigdy naukowo potwierdzone.  
Ponadto – jak wykazał przykład Toma Riddle’a – stworzenie jednego (lub więcej) horkruksa wcale nie gwarantuje nieśmiertelności. Czarodziej może zginąć i jedynie jego okaleczona dusza zostaje zatrzymana w świecie żywych. Dusza ta musi następnie znaleźć sposób, aby odzyskać cielesną powłokę. Posiada ona pewne zdolności magiczne czarodzieja, ale do korzystania z mocy magicznej, jaką znamy, konieczne jest ciało. W związku z tym potrzebuje wspólnika lub ofiary, nad którą może przejąć kontrolę.  
Kolejną wadą horkruksów jest konieczność dbania o ich bezpieczeństwo. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem można stwierdzić, że w momencie rozszczepienia czarodziej traci łączność z częścią duszy, która zostaje zaklęta w horkruksie. Z związku z tym nie czuje, kiedy taki artefakt zostaje zniszczony. Nie może więc nigdy mieć zupełnej pewności, że stworzony przez niego horkruks wciąż istnieje i pełni zamierzoną funkcję.  
Tworzenie horkruksów powoduje również niebezpieczeństwo dla osób trzecich. Są zagrożone śmiercią, gdy czarodziej postanowi rozszczepić duszę. A kiedy to już nastąpi, mogą przypadkiem natknąć się na horkruks i zostać skrzywdzone przez przesiąkającą go czarną magię albo zaklęcia mające go chronić przed zniszczeniem.  
Ponadto ludzie nieprzygotowani na taką możliwość są całkowicie bezbronni wobec opętania przez okaleczoną duszę wyrwaną z ciała czarodzieja, który stworzył sobie horkruks.

7\. Wnioski i rekomendacje  
Horkruksy są pod każdym względem szkodliwym tworem czarnej magii. Należałoby upowszechniać podstawową wiedzę na ich temat. Mogłoby to pomóc zapobiegać ich tworzeniu przez czarodziejów, którzy nie zdają sobie w pełni sprawy ze skutków ubocznych tego typu magii. Ponadto edukacja spowodowałaby wzrost publicznej świadomości, a dzięki temu ułatwiła identyfikowanie i unieszkodliwianie już istniejących horkruksów, a także umożliwiłaby szybsze rozpoznawanie przypadków opętań przez te przedmioty lub przez okaleczone dusze ich właścicieli.

8\. Bibliografia  
1\. Granger 2001: H. Granger, Horkruksy lorda Voldemorta, Londyn 2001;  
2\. Granger 2002: H. Granger, Ofiary czarnej magii. Kto zginął, aby lord Voldemort mógł żyć wiecznie, Londyn 2002;  
3\. Jones 2011: M. Jones, Dziedzictwo Śmierciożerców. Badania wstępne na przykładzie wybranych rodzin, w: „Kwartalnik Magicznego Instytutu Naukowego im. Karen Wright” 2011, nr 2, s. 51-93;  
4\. Longbottom et al. 2011; N. Longbottom, Ch. Allen, M. Jones, E. Bauman, Zagrożenia związane z istnieniem horkruksów. Przypadek Vanessy Carrow, Londyn 2011;  
5\. Prince 1996: S. Prince, Sami-Wiecie-Kto przeżył swoją śmierć?, "Czarownica" 1996, nr 5, s. 15-20;  
6\. Skeeter 1992: R. Skeeter, Zbrodnicza historia Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, "Prorok Codzienny", 13 lipca 1992, s. 1-4;  
7\. Slughorn et al. 2002: H. Slughorn, H. Granger, N. Longbottom, L. Lovegood, Horkuksy. Zagrożenia i sposoby neutralizacji, Londyn 2002.


End file.
